Harrison James Turner-Halliwell?
by immaNinjax00
Summary: This is a Charmed and Harry Potter crossover. HarryxNeville, DudleyxChris, WyattxFleur, PiperxLeo, PhoebexCole, PaigexRemus. Voldemort will have his body in this story, I OWN NOTHING! Third genre is Romance and Fantasy... Summary inside. Will be talk of rape, abuse, and other nasty shit... don't like DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! All weasley basing except twins
1. 1

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING JUST THIS STORIES PLOT, THE CHARACTER'S ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PEOPLE! I just want to say this is going to have abuse right of the back, and there will be future abuse, both physical and sexual, this is not for the weak of heart, don't like DO NOT READ! You have been warned, this will be and AR and some Weasley (except the twins, Arthur, Bill and charlie)/Albus/Hermione bashing. Good dark lord and company, HP/NL they most awesomest couple evr Dudley E/CH, CT/PH PH/LW PM/RL WH/FD, I will make other stories and it will be a HP and NL paring. THIS IS RATED M CAUSE I WANT TO BE SAFE.**

**Summary: The abuse that Harry has been receiveing has reached it's breaking point, when he turns 14, the only one who can save him and his cousin Dudley, who has been like his brother, is someone who is always in the shadows... Neville. He saves them after Vernon decides to express his affection towards both boys, and Neville just arrives after the 'present', he takes them to the Charmed Ones to protect. Phoebe feels a deep connection towards Harry, but can't understand why. Harry is given the chance to leave the horror of Hogwarts but the Tri-wizard Tournament is sure to give them a year no one will ever forget, Harry discovers a secret about his past and his connection towards the Charmed Ones. Can the new and improve Harry stand up against the evil forces that threaten him and his new family, what happens when the threat isn't who everyone thought?**

**/**/**/**

**Chapter 1**

In the dead of night a young boy was in his room, using all his strength to keep his uncle from coming in for his daily 'ritual' that ended up in him in an almost unconscious state, waking only by having his cousin wake him up gently to feed him his leftovers. He was glad he was able to have a great cousin but he knew that wasn't enough to protect himself against his uncle. Lately it has become even more violent he would continue to hit him, but instead of using his hands, he uses objects, mostly with his walking stick or his belt. Aside from that he would occasionally grope him and force him to do a strip tease for him and his cousin. He couldn't runaway cause Dumbledore would always return him back to his uncle who would begin dragging him to his room and start slapping him. He felt so alone with the exception of having Dudley with him, even his aunt would turn a blind eye at the cruelty her husband was doing.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW BOY!" He heard his uncle yell, banging on the door. He was sweating, his cheek was red from the slap his uncle gave him.

"Please let me sleep today and I promise I will strip for you willingly," he begged, he knew his uncle had a thing for younger boys, he would always grab his ass, or touch him in his private parts. He would even force him to touch his cousin's privates while he watched, with a sick and twisted smile on his face, as he would masturbate at the scene.

"FINE, this time, I'll have you do it to Dudley so he can learn the proper ways of controlling you." Vernon smirked at the though, his big round face was filled with chocolate, he was extremely overweight and walked with a waddle.

"I will I promise, just please let me sleep." He begged again, he waited patiently until he could hear the creaks of the locks on his door being locked, the floor board screaming under the pressure from Vernon's steps as he made his way to his room and started snoring loudly. Harry let out a sigh of relief and made his way to his bed, which was really small for a 13 year old, he couldn't help but wonder if his life was worth this much pain, he got up flinching as the burning sensation from his back intensified, he was lucky to be struck by the belt, the stick would always cut him, and it always left splinters that, with the help of Dudley, he could barely get out. He went to the full length mirror and saw in an expressionless face, his right cheek was throbbing and bright red, but his emerald green eyes still popped out, and his short messy raven black hair wet and fallen. He took his shirt off carefully, and watched in horror the cuts that were being opened again on his back by the stick. He mindlessly made his way to his desk, his room is really small there is barely enough room to move about. He reached into his top drawer and gabbed a cream his friend Neville Longbottom made for him, during their Third year at Hogwarts a month ago. He liked Neville, he would always be there for him at night when nightmares of being abused surfaced. He heard the locks being open and he knew who it was, he didn't even worry about anyone seeing the cream, in walks a boy his height a bit thicker than him, thanks to his malnourished body at the hands of his uncle, he had short dark blond hair parted to the left, and his blue eyes portrayed sadness and helplessness.

"Oh god Harry, look at what he's done to you." Dudley gasp, he placed a plate of food on the table, and rushed to his cousins side. He gently placed his hands on his shoulder to support him. He may be thick but what his parents didn't know was that it wasn't fat it was muscle, he's been training really hard to get stronger to finally take his cousin away and protect him until he can finally use his magic. Since a wizard cant' use their magic until they turn 17. As he placed Harry on the bed sitting he noticed the bottle of cream in his hand, "is this the creamer that your friend made you for the wounds?" Harry just nodded, he waited until Dudley closed the door before braking down, letting out muffled sobs as to not wake his uncle up.

"It just hurts so much Dudley, he was about to do _that _to me but I had to promise to give you a strip tease." He sobbed, his tears stung his right cheek. Dudley sighed and sat next to him gently patting his head in comfort, Harry just rested his head on his cousin's shoulder.

"God Harry, why does this have to happen to us." He let some of his own tears fall, he hated seeing his brother like this, cause that's what he thought of Harry, he was a brother to him. "Come on lay on your stomach, I need to treat them so they don't get infected." Harry simply nodded and laid on the bed, his face to the left, facing the food. He felt a cool tingling sensation as Dudley placed the cream on his back, he immediately felt his back burn less and less, until it was completely burning sensation free.

"Thanks Dudley, what's for dinner?" He offered the boy a weak smile, the boy just shook his head and grabbed the plate.

"Today we have, left over pasta, with left over garlic bread, and for desert two giant chocolate chip cookies." He named each item on the plate, Harry grabbed the plate and began eating, slowly otherwise his body would reject it. "Harry I think it's time." He stated in a serious tone.

"Time for what?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep the food down.

"Time for us to run away." He replied, he's always been suggesting it but Harry wouldn't agree, he was terrified that Dumbledore would find him and force him back to his uncle. He knew that it was Dumbledore who was paying his uncle to treat him like shit. He tried to get information about him but found out that almost everyone loved him. Except Neville of course, and his Head of house and transfiguration professor McGonagall, even his potions professor Snape, hated the man.

"I don't know what if Dumbledore finds me like he always does, and sends me back to your dad, I wouldn't handle it." Tears started to form at the thought he was shaking.

"You're birthday is in two more days I want you to think about it." He pleaded, Harry just nodded as he finished his first cookie, he couldn't eat anything more, so he gave the plate back, and watched as Dudley smiled and gently kissed the top of his forehead like he always did ever since they were both 7. "Good night Harry, and please think about it." With that he closed the door and locked it again leaving Harry alone, he didn't have his owl familiar Hedwig, because his uncle sold it. He put on another larger shirt, since his uncle thought that since Dudley didn't need it he wasn't going to spend money on someone else, so he gave Harry all of Dudley's old clothes. He laid on his bed carefully, _god if you're out there please save me, _he pleaded as the tears that threaten to fall fell.

**/**/**/**

"Are you sure we should interfere?" A man in a hooded golden and white cloak spoke to the other in the same cloak.

"Yes I have seen that boy suffer enough, on his birthday we shall send _him _to get him and his guardian." The woman replied.

"But what about the balance." The man argued. Even though their faces were covered, the women shook in anger.

"Screw the balance Gilbert, this boy is _their _son, we can't just abandon him, and let that old fool have his way with him." The lady replied.

"I understand your concern Lillian, but it because it's _their _son that we mustn't let them know." The man known as Gilbert stated.

"Please, I cannot sit by and watch this young boy suffer any longer." She begged, pulling down her hood, revealing a young blond woman, tears falling from her hazel eyes. Gilbert sighed in defeat, he pulled his hood down revealing an older man with long black and white hair tied perfectly in a ponytail, his blue eyes staring at Lillian.

"Very well then, call on his whitelighter and tell him to go to _them._" Gilbert sighed, looking at Lillian who was smiling brightly and nodded before a swirl of blue and white lights surrounded her and made her disappear. He just shook his head chuckling.

**/**/**/**

The boy was on his bed reading about plants and their effects on people, when a jingle called out to him. _What is it now, I'm trying to see what I can do to help my charge,_ he thought. The jingling got louder, until he sighed his shaggy dark blonde hair covering his light brown eyes. "I'm going, I'm going, wait a bit." He whispered to himself. He got up and put a jacket over his white shirt, and black jeans, a swirl of blue and white lights surrounded him and he disappeared.

"About time," Lillian sighed, as the boy appeared in front of her.

"What is it Lillian?" He asks.

"It's finally time to take him away." She replied, smiling brightly.

He just stood there blinking at her in disbelief. "Really?" He sounded hopeful, he was still beating himself up for not realizing who his charge was, and when he did how he couldn't go to him.

"Yes, but this is different, I need you to cloak him and his guardian, from that old fool, it shall be done on his birthday." She stated.

"No problem, where do you want me to take him?" He was giddy that after two years of being his whitelighter, he will finally do something for him.

"Good, I want you to take them to _them _can you do it?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, this time I won't let him down not anymore." He had a look of determination on his eyes, as he disappeared again.

"Good luck Neville, I know you can do this." She looked up at the spot where he left and sighed as she too disappeared.

**/**/**/**

"You're getting better at this boy, now come here and sit on my lap." Vernon patted on his laps indicating that he wanted Harry to sit on his half naked body, all he was wearing was a shirt and underwear.

"Yes uncle." He gulped as he watch Dudley trying to look away, he made his way until he sat on his uncles lap.

"Very good my pet, you see Dudley this is how you control your pets." He rubbed Harry's thighs, sending shivers down both Dudley and Harry's spines. His aunt went shopping even though nothing was needed. "Now go and satisfy your cousin, like you promised." Harry got up and Vernon groped his ass, it was visible the hard on he was having. He made his way around the table and grabbed Dudley by the wrist and pulled him to the single couch, sat him down and began dancing to no music. His uncle took them both to a brothel and made Harry learn all of their dance moves, at first the strippers were disgusted but Vernon paid them enough to keep them from telling anyone. He began swaying his hips back and forth, as Dudley just watched, that was one of the many reasons why Vernon made Harry learn to dance, Harry had this ability to make anyone of whatever gender fall into his trap when he danced, no one was immune, except older people, with the exception if Vernon. He then turned around and raised his as he continued to sway bringing them down slowly, around his head, down his chest, all the way to his hips. He turned around his hand still on his hips, and he slowly started taking off his shirt, revealing his petite form but even though he hardly ate, his body made sure he had muscle on him, he wasn't startled by the sudden sound of music in fact he was glad he had some form of distraction, he rolled his hips to the rhythm. This continued until Harry was in his boxer shorts, and Vernon was full blown hard and wanking off. Dudley on the other hand was borderline immobile, he just stared and watch as his cousin who he loved deeply as a brother was stripping down in front of him. "Good job pet, now go to your room and make sure you're ready for the guest I'm having, and no more funny business or you'll suffer, but first..." He warned him as he wiped the cum flowing out of his fat 7 inch cock, he made sure none of it fell as he went up to Harry. "... lick" He shoved the cum in front of his mouth, Harry had not other choice but to do it, first 3 times he denied doing it, he was forced to clean it from Vernon's cock, and Vernon would always shove his cock down the boys throat, cumming again in his mouth.

He finally reached his room only to be met by a letter, he knew if his uncle saw this he would rip it and burn it. So he opened it quickly;

_To a Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are both pleased and regretful to inform you that you no longer have a place in Hogwarts, we have decided that given the lack of commitment you have been showing, we think it best that you no longer be admitted, thinking of the safety of our children is the utmost importance. However there is a light at the end of this tunnel, it seems that Headmaster Grindelwald from the Durmstrang Institute is willing to offer you a spot in their school, your timetable is stapled on the back along with a form indicating you have decided to join their school._

_As you know they are an all-boys school, and in the last 70 years began admitting muggle-born students. They are a very respectable school and have a very well reputation._

_There is a letter behind this one from the Headmaster, if you would please turn it around and use your wand to reveal it, just say revelaret, and the contents shall be shown, and do not worry, once you opened and have read this letter, your trace has been cloaked temporarily for the next 5 hours, please feel free in knowing that your magic is able to work for a limited time._

_If you do decided to attend their school, attached to this is a letter, you just need to sign it and return it as soon as possible._

_My most sincere apologizes and congratulations,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Harry re-read the letter over and over again, tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't believe he was expelled from Hogwarts, what did he do wrong? He heard stories of Durmstrang from Neville, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione both said that the school was full of barbaric and snobbish blokes, that they were apart of Voldemort's army, and that their headmaster was a dark lord. Neville on the hand said it was a very great school, if he didn't get accepted to Hogwarts, he was already accepted to Durmstrang, he said it was one of the most respectable schools, aside from Hogwarts, with a very huge selection of classes, and that they started admitting muggle-born, some agreed with Ron and Hermione even the Weasley's except for Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the twins who agreed with Neville. He turned the letter around after taking out his timetable, pointed his wand at it, "reverlaet" he chanted, and in a delicate hand writing a letter sates;

_Harry,_

_Hello Harry I am the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald. I know this is all to much for you, but this was the only way to save you from my old friend Albus Dumbledore. He is trying to break you down to become nothing more that a vessel he can freely control, I have been trying to get to you but he has made sure that no one other than those he trust can get to you, so I wrote this letter in the back of the letter so that Dumbledore won't find out, thanks to the help of my dear friend Amelia. Now I want to tell you that Voldemort didn't kill your parents, he is not a dark lord nor am I, we are labeled like that because Dumbledore is afraid of our power, as he is yours, he tried to do the same with Tom (that's Voldemort's real name), but he got out before anything could happen. He is trying to steal your powers and your family fortune, you are the most richest wizard alive, and Dumbledore wants that power and fame for himself. I know this is a lot to take in, but I really want you in the comfort of my school, so we teach you a proper way, and make sure you and your cousin can live with me until you turn 17... oh yes I know about the abuse you are going through, I keep contact with one Neville Longbottom, and he has told me all about what that disgusting pig does to you, and how your cousin helps you in the shadows. Please think about going to our school, I will wait until the 15th of August to hold your spot._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Gellert Grindelwald_

_Head Master of Durmstrang institute_

Harry, was in awe at the letter, he thought it was joke but no one appeared when he said the spell, and when he did the levitation spell still no one came. There was a knock on the door that made him jump, "I'm coming down now." He said, he carefully put the letter and his wand away in the loose floor board and got ready to head downstairs. Not knowing that he was being watched by his whitelighter in tears, as he witnessed his charge stripping again, this time to a group of men and teenagers, between the ages of 18 and 30. He watched in disgust as he was being groped and manhandled, by all the men, he was forced to grind on each guy and lick their cum, when Dudley punched one of the guys for trying to force himself on Harry, his father thought it would be punishment for Dudley to join in with Harry as he also was forced to strip and lick the cum from the group. He couldn't see anymore, in disgust and laid on his bed, happy to know that he will soon be able to save him and his cousin from that evil man. However, he needed to override the wards, preventing him to going to him, he grabbed a pouch from his drawer, _hopefully this can work,_ he thought, looking inside he saw white dust.


	2. 2

**[Yay I got a review and 30 views, I'm so happy with this, I'm glad some of y'all like it cause this is just the beginning for me, I have other HP xover, and a HP fanfiction, now I still have my HOA story up for adoption, if I don't get a PM me saying you are interested... it might have to... be deleted and I don't want to do that. So PLEASE ANYONE ADOPT IT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE IT AT ALL, so please PM me or it shall be thrown into oblivion... what a nice name _OBLIVION_]**

**Chapter 2**

"Happy birthday Harry," Dudley whispered, they were in Harry's room, it was 12:10 in the morning, and they were on the floor sitting cross-legged, there was a big frosted covered cupcake in between them.

"Thanks Dudley, I'm sorry for what your dad made you do." He looked apologetically he still remember how he heard Dudley vomit in the bathroom, trying to get the taste of cum from his mouth. Harry hated to admit it but he was already used to the salty taste, it disgusted him how easily he could swallow it without feeling sick. He remembered when this whole thing started, he knew he liked blokes, but one day when he was 6, his uncle caught him kissing a boy he liked, and that's when he started taking him and Dudley to a brothel, at first he was afraid but while he was there he witnessed first hand the kindness and caring of a mother, they were all so nice to him, and treated him like a son, although they were reluctant to teach him, they somehow knew that if they didn't he would be hurt. He especially liked Jenna, she was younger than the rest at 21, and she would always teach him things she learned from college, she had to work as a waitress to pay for her tuition. But once he turned 8 he stopped going and started dancing for his uncle and his sick friends, Dudley was even forced to bring his own friends, they were really happy to see him dancing sexually rubbing against each one of them until Dudley stopped bringing his friends, Harry did some accidental magic, which forced Dudley's 'friends' to forget the whole Harry dancing event.

"It's okay I'm just glad I could stop my dad's boss from having his way with you." He replied, giving him a weak smile, it traumatized him that his father would do that to him. His mother still turned a blind eye, not knowing what to do. "Make a wish Harry." He grabbed the cupcake and lit the candle with a lighter.

_I wish we can finally leave this place, _he thought as he blew the candle. Just then there was a bang at the door, and it was opened, there standing naked, was Vernon, pure lust in his blue eyes, his black hair in a mess.

"I knew it," He growled softly. Both boys looked up stunned, at the sight, "I'm ashamed of you Dudley, I'll deal with you later, but first I must give Harry a perfect present, not everyday a boy turns 14." He smiled, licking his lips in anticipation, his cock twitching excitedly.

"No please dad do..." Dudley began but Vernon slapped him across the face making him drop the cupcake to the side, and used the hand cuffs, and cuffed Dudley to a post on the wall facing the bed.

"Silence, it's time for Harry here to become a man." He smiled, the lust in his eyes never leaving Harry, as he got up and backed up to the wall, he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Vernon trotted his way to Harry, he pushed him back as Harry tried to move to the side, causing him to howl in pain. "That's it boy cry for me," he whispered, as he pushed Harry on the bed, and got on top of him preventing him from escaping. He ripped open the boys shirt and started nosily kissing every inch of the boys body. Harry crying, trying to push him back but couldn't as his uncle was choking him.

"PLEASE DAD STOP!" Dudley begged, tears falling from his eyes, as he watched in horror as his father ripped the boys pants of.

"Shut it Dudley, I'll deal with you in a minute." Vernon snapped, he was going to teach his son to disobey him again. His cock was twitching as he looked at the boy under him squirming, it made him hungry for the boy's bubble but.

"Please, don't I'll do whatever you say just please don't." Harry begged, as he was naked under his uncle, tears were falling from his eyes.

"Oh you will do whatever I say, but whats a birthday with out presents." He laughed as he licked his fingers and placed them over Harry's unwilling hole, he didn't bother being gently he just shoved one finger in, Harry howled at the sudden intrusion. He continued to finger rape him, first with one, then two, until he had four fingers in Harry's now bleeding whole.

"Please stop it hurts no much." Harry begged again, he didn't like it at all.

"Don't worry, when I use my cock you'll feel much better," he smiled, as he continued kissing and licking the boys body, until he was met with the boy's 7 inch cock, he looked at it in astonishment, "seems like you have quite the package, let see how different it is to my sons." He got up, Harry couldn't move because his legs felt like jelly. He just watched as Dudley watched in horror as his father, walked towards him, and took the handcuffs off, he dragged Dudley right next to Harry, and began to do the same thing he did to Harry. "Well, well, well, what have we here, you seemed to have forgot to tell us something Dudley." He smiled as he saw his son's well toned six pack. Once he stripped Dudley he made a comment on how Dudley may be smaller with a 6 inch cock, that what he lacked in length he made in width, he licked his fingers and began finger banging both boys, both screaming in pain begging for it to stop. "Time for your present Harry." He smiled as he got on top of him and pressed throbbing cock on Harry's bleeding, without using any sort of lube, he began pressing against Harry's hole. Harry felt an immense pain coming from his bottom, as he grabbed and the sheets and Dudley's hand screaming in pain.

"PLEASE STOP... IT HURTS SO MUCH... STOP!" Harry yelled, as he kept screaming in pain at every thrust he felt his uncle deeper and deeper in him.

"Not until I'm satisfied, god your ass is so good and tight, then it's your turn my boy." He looked at Dudley who quivered in fear, as he held on to Harry's hand unable to look away as his father was raping his cousin, knowing that in just a few minute's that will be him. He then felt a pain on his bottom, and saw as his dad was fingering him again, he screamed in pain along his cousin.

"PLEASE STOP..." Harry begged again. _Please someone help us... please, _he prayed, as he felt his uncle give out one finally thrust he yelled louder than before as he felt hot goo flowing inside of him, he felt as though his ass was being split in two. Once he felt his uncle leave him he could barely move, his thighs didn't respond, his hole was throbbing in pain, he glanced over at Dudley who was crying, he then heard him screaming as he saw his uncle force himself into his own son. _Please somebody, anybody save us, _he prayed again.

"OWW... DADDY PLEASE... IT REALLY HURTS!" Dudley yelled, but Vernon just continued thrusting and grunting pounding deeper and deeper.

"God you're so tight, god this is great, you two are going to be my personal helpers." Vernon grunted, as he thrusts one final time again in climax. He got up and looked at both boys, shivering, and holding hands, tears falling from their eyes, and a mixture of blood and cum falling from their asses. Satisfied by his work, he went up to each and gave each a deep and forceful kiss before leaving.

"Ha-Ha-Harry, are you okay?" Dudley asked, turning over to meet Harry in the eyes, his body bruised, it screamed at him every time he took a breath.

"I-I-I think so, what about you Dudley?" He replied, looking into Dudley's eyes, his body was also bruised, but he forced himself closer to his cousin, until both bodies were pressing against each other, holding on to each other as if it was their life line, both crying. As they were crying they didn't see the swirls of blue and white lights appear until they hear a gasp, they both jump but quickly regret it as their body recoil at the sudden movements. Harry looks at the boy in front of them, his eyes widen, "Neville?"

"Oh god Harry, look at you," the boy rushed quickly over both boys. Horror on his eyes as he saw both boys laying there, blood and cum flowing from their asses, Harry's wounds opened up and he was bleeding from his chest and back.

"Neville, what are you doing here, please leave." Harry begged, he didn't nor did her care how the boy got here, but he was afraid if his uncle saw him here, he would the same thing to him.

"Shh not now Harry, I'll heal both up quickly, and then we'll leave this place I promise you." Neville told them, his voice cracked as soon as he promised them. He got up and placed his hands over both boys, who flinched at his touch, a warm golden light emitted from his hands and suddenly the bruises were completely gone, and in Harry's case the wounds healed up, they felt their whole body feel better than it had as if they were never rapped. He quickly grabbed clothes from a drawer and handed them over to both boys who got dressed quickly.

"Wow magic really is awesome." Dudley smiled.

"How were you able to do that Nev?" Harry asked, as soon as he put on his shorts.

"Like I said I'll explain once we get to where we need to go, now get your trunk and pack anything you're going to need, both of you, we're leaving tonight." He assured them, Dudley nodded, and went out of the room and carefully made his way to his room and began packing his clothes, Neville went with him and helped him with a shrinking charm. Harry grabbed his trunk and began putting everything away, he was glad that he was still able to use his magic.

**/**/**/**

The youngest of the three was walking around the house, her long wavy dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, her brown eyes, conveying worry she glanced at the clock it read 3:36 am. She kept walking around until two swirls of blue and white lights, five people appeared a man holding on to his aunt, he had short brown hair, his green eyes looking at his aunt. She was laughing at something he said, her long dark brown hair, straight, her brown eyes met her sister's and headed over to her. The other man older than the first boy was holding their parents, he had medium short dirty blonde hair, his blue eyes looking onto his brother. Both of their mother hand long dark brown hair the same as her two sister's she may be smaller than the three but she had a commanding aura about her as the oldest, her brown eyes held compassion and loving at the sight of her sisters. The husband had shaggy dirty blonde hair, his green eyes hand that knowing look about him

"So Paige what's up?" The oldest asked, as they went to the living room to sit down.

"Well Piper it's nice to see you too, you too Phoebe." Paige replied, Phoebe just giggled while Piper just rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see you Paige, now can you tell me why you made my favorite nephew come and take me from my article?" Phoebe asked, looking at the youngest of the two boys.

"Aww aunt Phoebe I thought I was your favorite." The oldest pouted.

"I'm sorry Wyatt sweetie but as being the youngest for the first 21 years of my life I understand Chris' inferiority complex." She replied.

"I do not have a inferiority complex." Chris stomped his feet and crossed his arms pouting.

"Chris you are acting like a 3 year old." Piper scold him, earning a chuckle from his brother.

"You two Wyatt, now let's get back at the topic at hand, so Paige what's with the family meeting?" The man asked, sitting next to his wife.

"Thank you Leo, anyways I had a meeting with Lillian and she told me that we're going to have three new people coming." She looked at each one them.

"More innocents?" Phoebe perked up, it's been years since they had an innocent, demons would just go straight after them not even bothering about the mortals.

"Not necessarily she told me that one of them is mortal, the other is like me, half-witch and half-whitelighter, but she didn't tell me anything about the other boy, just that we must protect him, he's been through a lot of abuse, he just turned 14." Paige stated.

"Oh my god, who would abuse a 14 year old." Piper gasp in horror, he maternal instincts on overdrive.

"I know I asked and she told me that we should wait until he got here, because he's special or something." As soon as Paige finished talking, a swirl of blue and white lights appeared, and three boys arrived.

"Neville, where are we?" One of the boys asked, he raven black hair dripping from being in the rain, his eyes puffy from crying.

"I told you that we we're running away didn't I?" Neville looked at the boy

"Are you the three that we are supposed to protect?" Piper asked.

"Yes are you the charmed ones?" Neville asked, not loosening the grip on both boys, the other boy just stood there, his dirty blonde hair dripping with water.

"Yes, I'm Piper Halliwell, and these are my two sister's, Paige the youngest, and Phoebe the middle one, my husband Leo, and our son's. the oldest is Wyatt, and the youngest is Chris." Piper pointed to each person respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is my friend from school, Harry Potter, and his cousin Dudley Dur..." He was interrupted by Dudley.

"Evans, I'm Dudley Evans." He stated, Harry looked at him, and knew why he changed his last name.

"Okay then now that the introductions are over how about me take you two out of those wet clothes." Piper went over Harry, and Dudley, however when she places a hand on their shoulders Harry quickly backs away and Dudley pushes her back causing her to fall on the floor with a thud and heads to Harry, holding him in a protective way, sending death glares that would make the source quiver in his cloak to the strangers.

"I'm sorry but they've been through a lot and they are weary of other people touching them," Neville apologized. He went over and gently placed a hand over their shoulders, "don't worry you two I promise that they won't hurt, I promise." He assured them, until Dudley looked apologetically at Piper.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," he apologizes.

"It's okay, we have a room for you to change, it's upstairs on the left, Chris and Wyatt go with them and don't make them uncomfortable." She glanced at the boys who simply nodded and told the boys to follow them.

"Okay so what happened to them to make them like that?" Phoebe asked, she felt a immediate connection with the boy named Harry, like a mother wanting to be with her son.

Neville took a breath before telling them. "Harry's parents died when he was 1 1/2 years old, some say it was by a Dark Wizard, but that's not true, no one knows who did it. And our headmaster, who is power hungry, sent him to his aunt and uncle who had their own son Dudley. Dudley told me that during those years where he didn't have anywhere to go to, he would be beaten by his uncle, he would rarely get any food, and what his did get was just leftovers that didn't fully filled him. His aunt turned the blind eye and never said anything about the abuse going on in her house, his cousin on the other hand loved Harry like a brother, and would always try to feed him when his dad wasn't looking." He paused letting it sink in, he saw the look of horror on their faces but was surprised to see anger in Phoebe's eyes. "From what his cousin told me, when Harry was 6 his uncle caught him kissing a boy that Harry fancied, and that's when he took his son and Harry to a brothel, where he had strippers teach him... how to do a strip tease." He paused trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You mean his own uncle forced him to learn how to dance as a stripper at 6 years of age?" Paige looked like she was dream, she shook her head in disbelief.

"How can someone do something like that, just because he likes boys." Piper was disgusted by the boy's uncle's way of abuse. Phoebe just stood there, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, and he would force him to dance for him and his boss and worker friends... he would also force Harry to dance for his cousin, so that Dudley could know how to control him... but Dudley told me that when Harry going to school with me, his dad got more and more violent, he would hit him with his hand, but then he started hitting him with a walking stick, or with his belt. He said that during the incident when Harry was caught, Dudley told me that his dad would be touching Harry, and he would force him to touch him and Dudley, when he was touching Dudley, the uncle would... be jerking off in front of them and... force Harry to... lick the cum."

"OH MY GOD." There was a gasp everyone. "How could such a man be alive, he makes the source seem like a fucking saint." Piper exclaimed holding on to Leo for support.

"Harry would always hide this from his schoolmates, but Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape knew about it, but they couldn't do anything about it because the Headmaster, he was viewed as a respected and kind man, told them to back down, and since he was though of as a saint no one would believe them. I didn't know that Harry was my charge until half way through our second year, and I couldn't do anything because well I couldn't get through the wards that Dumbledore, our headmaster, set up, they were strong that I couldn't orb in. Until tonight, when it got to the point of no return, it's was Harry's birthday today, and well his uncle came in and... found Dudley and Harry secretly celebrating Harry's birthday... and for his birthday present he proceeded to rape both Harry and his son."

"Oh... dear... god." Piper let out a sob, while Phoebe let out a scream and flicked her hands towards the t.v and purple bolts appeared from her hand and blew up the t.v.

"Phoebe what was that?" Paige asked, getting out of the shock.

"I don't know I was just so angry that someone could do something like that to two 14 year old's, especially to his own flesh and blood." Phoebe looked at her hand, purple sparks were still there.

"Phoebe I think that's pathokinesis." Leo said.

"Wait as in the power I used, against the baseball player in the future with Prue?" She exclaimed, Piper shuddered at the thought, she knew what happened in the future with Prue. It scared her to the point that she never wanted that to happen, ever.


	3. 3

**Okay so I know this is a quick update... that's because I wrote the first 6 chapter's down and I'm posting them now, I'm working on the 7th chapter as we speak, also be on the look out for my other chapter for the Glee and TVD crossover it's going to be EPIC :)**

**Chapter 3**

A man is walking around a cosmic plane, looks around for a way to leave, after he was place there nearly 20 years ago. His brown hair in a shaggy style after being there for a long time, his green eyes scanning the area. "Well it's official I'm trapped here." He sighed.

"Well, well, well, the once great Belthazor reduced to nothing more than a mere vessel of his former self." A voice called out.

"Yes well, I have to atone for my sins, although being alone sucks the hairy big one, I do get to sight see all the world and learn new languages, I've learned French, Latin, and Spanish which is fucking awesome." He chuckles not bothering to look up from a book he's reading. It seems he has gain control in how to touch and hold inanimate objects.

"Yes well would you like to leave this place?" The voice asked.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, still not looking up from the book he's reading.

"Would you want to go to your son?" That seemed to hit the spot, he gazed up from the book, in front of him was an older man, in a crimson red robe, his blue eyes looking at the man, with kindness, his white hair tied in a ponytail.

"What are you talking about I have no son" He replied bitterly.

"Oh you did Cole, and we both know he died, but what you don't know is that the powers that be had a seer tell them that your son will be the most powerful good witch and will save the world, so they sent him to limbo until he was ready to be born." The older man said.

"Are you serious, I mean truly he's alive." Cole looks at the man, he knows if he lies or not, since this plane has the ability to detect liars.

"Yes, I want you to come with me as a teacher to my students, teach them about your world." He offers.

"_My _world what are you..." Then it dawn on him, the robe and the stick that he was holding that Cole just noticed, "you're a British wizard?"

"Yes, I am my name is Gellert Grindelwald and I want you to teach my students about your worlds magic and hoe to vanquish demons. it seems my _old_ friend has begun to recruit demons in his plot for conquering the world." He replies glumly.

"Will my son be there?" Cole has a chance for redemption if this is real, be the father he always wanted.

"Yes, I can assure you he will be there, but I warn you his life has not been kind to him, he is currently being protected, since he has been suffering abuse at the hands of those he calls family and friends." He had a peaceful aura about him but his eyes conveyed anger and rage.

"Fine I'll go, I want to see my son." He states.

"Good, now let us leave this place, now shall we?" He offered his hand.

"We shall." He took his hand and a white light appeared and they were transported to a castle, it's an old English castle, with four floors, but it seems to have an expansion spell on it (this is my take on the castle please don't be mad).

"Welcome Cole Turner, to Durmstrang Castle." Gellert smiled, as Cole took in the snowy scene.

**/**/**/**

"Mom we heard an explosion was it a demon?" Chris asked, as the four boys came rushing down the stairs.

"No sweetie, it was your aunt Phoebe, apparently she now has pathokinesis," Piper replied, annoyed.

"Sorry, Piper, it's just that when I heard what that man did to them it just made me..." Phoebe flicked her arms and more purple sparks came out, hitting the grandfather clock, "mad."

"Oh come on," Piper groan, "I just got that fixed."

"I got it Piper," Paige sighed, "_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen._" She chanted, with a white light, the grandfather clock was fixed as well as the t.v.

"Awesome." Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah, um again I'm sorry for pushing you Mrs. Halliwell." Dudley apologized, he was wearing a white v-neck, loose fitted jeans, and sneakers.

"It's okay sweetie, and please call me Piper, all three of you are going to be safe here, I promise you." She assured them.

"I guess Nev told you about my life?" Harry smile sadly at the people in front of him, he was wearing a white tee, jeans and sneakers.

"Oh honey he did," Phoebe said, she walked closer. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Harry simply nodded, he felt a warm sensation flowing through him as he felt the woman's embrace, it was as if he was hold his mother. He didn't know why but he felt tears fall and his legs fail him as he started to cry again. "It's okay sweetie it's going to be okay." She soothed him, tears falling of her own.

"I'll get your rooms ready, I hope you guys mind sharing an old nursery?" Piper let them a small smile.

"I-i-i-is it okay if I stay with Phoebe?" Harry asked, holding on to Phoebe as if his life depended on it.

"Sure it is honey, I don't mind at all." Phoebe felt a sight jump in her heart, _I hope this is how it feels to be a mother_, she thought.

"Well okay then, how about this, Dudley you can sleep in Chris' room and Neville..." She stared but was quickly interrupted by Neville.

"Actually I have a home to go to, but if you guys ever need me, call my name and I'll be there, I promise Harry." He gave Harry a kind smile and unconsciously placed a kiss on top of Harry's head and orbed back home.

"Alright then that was interesting, now everyone time to sleep, I don't want any complaints, tomorrow we have some talking to do and it's 3:50 in the morning and these boys are tired, Chris show Dudley your room." They all left to their own beds each with a different emotion running for them. For Chris it was a sense of longing for the boy that he would share a room with, he didn't know why but he felt as though the boy is going to be important to him, Wyatt had a sense of protectiveness towards both boys, he felt like they were a part of his family even though he just met them. For Paige it was a sense of understanding, she knew what the boy felt losing his parents, as well as her social worker instincts were on overdrive, when she heard about how the boy was being treated. For Piper and Leo, it was a sense of compassion, they felt as though both boys needed them and they would be there for them. For Phoebe it was a strange sense for her, so new yet so natural, it was a sense of a mother's love, she felt like that boy she was holding belonged to her, she felt like she lost him once and this time she won't lose him again. Harry felt a sense of partial completion when he' in the woman's arm, he feels like he need's a father's embrace to feel complete. Dudley felt a sense of safety, he felt like Chris, was going to be there for him, and he would protect him, and for that he was happy.

**/**/**/**

A man was in his office, dark and with minimal color, he was thinking about the young boy he had the connection to. He couldn't help but worry about the young boy. How could that old fart not see the error's in his ways, he's to far gone into trying to obtain his magic and fortune, he doesn't realizes that he is creating another _Dark Lord it was actually very ironic. _There was a knock on his door taking him out of his thoughts, "who is it?"

"It's me Severus, Minerva." The woman replied, Severus opened the door and was met by an older woman, with her longs black hair flowing loosely to her waist, her hair was beautiful compared to his greasy shoulder length black hair, her green eyes although not as beautiful as Harry's they still conveyed knowledge and wisdom. Severus' eyes were hard and cold as black as night.

"To what might I owe this pleasure?" He asked, allowing for her to enter.

"I'm here to talk about Harry Potter." She said bluntly, she knew he didn't like to beat around the bush, unlike some other people.

"Has something happened to the boy?" He asked, alarmed, he wasn't much of a emotional person, but when it came to either Draco or _her _son, he was worried, especially against the old man.

"He was finally taken away from his muggle relatives along with his cousin." She replied, she wasn't at all surprised by the man's reaction, she knew he cared for the boy but in his own twisted way.

"About time, but what happened that it took nearly 14 years for him to be free?"

"The powers that be intervened, or better yet, Lillian intervened." She replied, she also knew that he knew of the sister world, how both world kept to themselves, and rarely interacted.

"Really, and why would they do to one of our own?" He was curious, he knew Lillian, while his Master's training, and he immediately fell for her world's ways especially for their potions.

"Actually from what I heard, Harry isn't actually one of our own, but one of theirs, Lilly couldn't have kids, so the powers that be offered her to protect and save the boy from their world since he was considered very dangerous and very powerful." She quickly analyzed his reaction before continuing. "He was one of their protector's child but he was conceived with both demonic and wiccan magic, making him half demon and half witch."

"What, this is outrageous, I saw how Lilly's..." He paused, looking back at the times he saw Lilly, he could see her stomach getting bigger, but one day by accident he walked in while she was changing, he quickly left but noticed that her stomach was completely flat, and she said she was just 7 months pregnant. "I remember accidentally seeing Lilly, when she said she was 7 month pregnant, but her stomach was flat, but if he isn't their child than how is it that he looks like both of them?"

"Actually the eyes and hair are from his biological father, and his feminine looks from her mother, which was mentioned to have the beauty that would rival that of a siren." She replied.

"Heh, now back to the point at hand, who took him, when did it happen, and why now?" He had many other questions but he wanted to know these three.

"Well you know of whitelighters?"He simply nodded edging her to continue, "well it seems as though that Longbottom was his whitelighter, but barely found out at the end of their 2nd year, and he was the one who took the both to them." She paused again, she stifled a laugh at the mans face. "It happened today in the morning of his birthday, from what I heard Neville had trouble orbing in the wards, that was until..." she paused for a third time, this time debating whether or not to tell him.

Sensing her hesitation he spoke, "until what Minerva?"

She took in a deep breath, a bit to long for Severus' liking, "until... he was able to enter in... after both boys were... raped by that disgusting muggle." She spat, tears running down her cheek.

"THAT VERMIN, I'LL KILL HIM!" He exclaimed, his magical core reacting to his sudden anger.

"Calm down Severus, Neville gave the adult muggles memory modifying dust, made them out to be what they truly are, but also made it that they didn't remember every having children or any signs of there ever being kids around, so if Dumbledore stopped by he wouldn't find anything." She soothed, she could see the man calming down.

"Are they safe with them?"

"Yes, they are, and it seems that he's with his real mother." Severus' eyes widen. "Yeah, but she doesn't know who he is, because she thought she lost him, anyways I talked to Amelia and she told me that Harry was transferred to Durmstrang to be away from Dumbledore by Gellert's request." She looked smug.

He just smirked. "That is a great idea, it is a very respectable school." They sat in silence, while he conjured tea, until they heard a loud scream, they both laughed, knowing that the old man now knew about the sudden change.

**/**/**/**

"MASTER!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her black frizzy hair flowing behind her as she rushed to her master's side, her black eyes looking on to his red eyes, with admiration and love (_you still thought I'd make her some psychotic bitch right? Well I like her as a nice person, but for now anyways, she more interesting in her psycho bitch mind set_).

"Ah, Bella, my love how are you?" Voldemort asked, his black hair parted to the side, his red eyes, on his loyal follower, if not the most loyal of them all.

"I am fine master, I am so glad you have returned, I have missed you." She let out a dry sob, kissing the back of his hand.

"Get up my sweet Bella." He commanded, as she got up, he got a better view of her, she was wearing a back lace dress, a black leather corset that fit her figure perfectly, and black army boots. "You have never looked any better, everyone leave us be please." He ordered, everyone knew that their master fancied the woman, but he would never admit it. They thought he was weak against the woman's charm, they chuckled as they left.

"Master are you alright, were you harmed?" She questioned him, worry stretched over her face.

"Worry not my love, I am perfectly fine, now how is the boy? Is he finally gone from that old man's grip?" He asked, she saw her glance away, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. She told him everything the powers that be told her, she could see her master get furious at the repulsive actions of one muggle man, that is until she go to the part where he and his cousin were both raped, by said man.

"I am sorry to have to be the one telling you this master." She feel on her knees.

"Up, please it is not your fault, I am just glad he is out of that place, and safe." He admitted. He knew that he and Harry had a connection, although not from the same world they still had a connection which he didn't like, called Albus Dumbledore.

**/**/**/**

"Hello sweetie." Phoebe called out, once Harry woke, he was startled at the sight around him, there were a floral arrangement bed sheet, along with the wall paper was in beige and white colors.

"H-h-hello Ms. Halliwell, good morning." He smiled, he felt the smile to be very natural, like he was actually glad to be there with her, like he was in a protective barrier that was like being in a mother's embrace.

"Oh come of that, please just call me Phoebe, are you ready for today?"She asked, she was tying her hair in a bun, with a few strands falling down her face.

"Yes, Phoebe." He replied, getting up and making his way downstairs, he was stunned at the sight in front of him, there was cereal, scrambled eggs, OJ, bacon, and sausage. "Wow, this looks great."

"Thanks sweetie, now go on a dig in I made enough for an army, but first NEVILLE!" She smiled, then looked at the ceiling. Harry looked up but saw nothing, until he heard jingling sound, and blue and white lights descended from the ceiling, then Neville appears, in nothing but a pajama bottom, his thick body was exposed, as Harry stared turning a good shade of red, blushing. Phoebe and Piper noticed this and just shared a laugh between the two.

"Harry are you okay?" He asked rushing over Harry's side.

"Nev, don't you think you should grab a shirt?" Dudley teased, Neville looked at himself and noticed that he had no shirt on. he orbed out and orbed back with a t-shirt.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, now we called you if you wanted to eat something?" Piper asked, as Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Paige orbed in.

"Thank you for this Piper," Neville sat in between Dudley and Harry.

"So, I figured we're in the USA but where exactly are we?" Dudley asked, _why don't they both admit that they like each other_, he thought, although he knew Harry was trying and failing to hide a glance at Neville.

"We're in San Francisco, California," Piper replied smiling at the boys reaction.

"So are you going to school Harry?" Wyatt asked, he like talking about the magical community.

"Oh well I was expelled from Hogwarts..." He was interrupted by Neville almost choking on his bacon.

"You... what!?" He yelled, softly, but it still caused both boys to flinch, "sorry, but how can you be expelled?"

"I don't know but it's actually a blessing in disguise " he smiled at them, he answered the questioned look that they were giving them. "Well I may have been expelled from Hogwarts but I was accepted to Durmstrang."

"That's actually better, that way Dumbledore won't find you," Neville beamed, he turned to the rest, "oh Durmstrang is a school like Hogwarts but it's a bit smaller, and an all boys school. They offer great classes, they teach students both the theoretical and the practical side of magic, as well as they have duels between the top of their years every month to see who's stronger in magical core and spells."

"Sound like a great school, do you know what classes you're going to get?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yeah," He searched his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, "I got, runes, potions, charms, transfiguration, and there's this new subject they are offering, called Wiccan studies, I looked it up in the brochure I got, and it's a class that was just offered this school year. The professor will teach us about wiccan magic, as well as demons and how to vanquish them, it says that the teacher is a hybrid, wow I get to meet a real demon." He jumped up happily.

"That's great maybe we can teach you what we know, then since we are wiccan witches." Chris offered.

"Really, this is going to be great thank you all." He replied getting and hugging each one of them. "I can't wait until I start..." He paused for a moment as if lost in thought.

"Harry are you alright?" Paige asked, still a bit taken aback that the boy hugged them after just being afraid of them earlier in the morning.

"I just remembered, what about Dudley?" He glances over to his cousin, who was genuinely smiling at him.

"Don't worry about me, maybe I can go to school here, and try to get into a routine." He suggested. Before anyone could answer there was a shimmer and a group of people were yelling, throwing fireballs, and energy balls.

"Everyone down." Piper commanded, everyone got down except Chris, Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. Phoebe was fighting one of them in a hand-to-hand combat. However, when she killed one three more appeared.

"Ugh they are not giving us a break are they?" Paige whined. "Energy Ball!" She yelled holding out her hand and the energy ball from one of the men's hand orbed to Paige and she threw it back to the man.

"It's seems like they just like seeing me slave away and then they come and ruined it all." Piper growls, she flicks her hands at 4 men, stopping them and then she flicks her hands again and one by one they explode.

"You have to admit mother, this is quite fun." Wyatt chuckled as he flicked his hand and three men exploded with orbs appearing.

"Only you would find demon fighting fun Wy." Chris retorted shaking his head, as he flicked his wrist sending a few demons flying. As they were fighting the demons, they didn't noticed that three of them sneaked behind them and reached Neville, Leo, Harry, and Dudley.

"Stop unless you want me to kill your innocent's charmed ones." One of them demanded, he had an energy ready and aimed at Harry. Dudley didn't like being defenseless suddenly felt a tug in his gut, telling him what to do.

"NO!" He yelled as he raises his hand and a cloud of light blue came out of his palms and froze them to ice. Stunned, he looked at his hands, before realizing they were in of a fight he looked around looking for a cricket bat, until he felt his hands tingle and cricket appeared, getting over the shock quickly he smashed the three demons. He turned around at the rest, and again felt that sensation in his gut as he concentrated on defending Harry, "GET DOWN!" He bellowed, everyone except the demons got down and he raised his hands again and instead of a light blue cloud a lighting appeared, and killed all the demons. He looked at his palms and then at Harry, he rushed to him and made sure if he was okay, not noticing the tears that were forming, until he was pulled into a hug by Harry and started crying.

"It's okay Dudley, it's going to be okay, we'll get through this." He promised him as the others were just looking at him, stunned at the scene they just witnessed. Dudley hated crying but when he saw that he almost lost Harry he felt fear.

"Dudley, you're an elemental." Leo gasped, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.


	4. 4

**Chapter 4**

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" Dumbledore roared in anger, he was beyond furious, he found out that both boys have disappeared and no amount of tracking spells would work. He was in a fit of rage he had to find the boy, and make sure he gets back to him at Hogwarts, the boy needs an education and I know they wouldn't want that boy around the muggle world. Become more of a bloody pacifist than he already was. He was glad he showed everyone his parsletongue abilities, this caused him to become even more alienated, but what he didn't count on was the boy still having that fat turd of Longbottom and the pompous ass of Malfoy. He also knew that the moment his so called best friends became distant with him, it was only a matter of time before he would listen to anyone who would be willing to be there for him. He paced around his office, looking at the sword of Gryffindor, how on earth was that boy able to summon it from the sorting hat, only those chosen worthy by Godric would summon the sword. There was a silent knock on the door, he quickly made his way to his seat and ate one of his lemon drop, "come in." He said softly back to the voice everyone falsely followed and looked up to.

"Hello Albus," A thick redheaded woman smiled walking in to through the office when the old man gestured she enter, following behind her, was her youngest son and only daughter, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley.

"Ah Molly and her two youngest what an unexpected yet very delightful surprise." He clapped as he motioned them to sit down. "Now to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"We are tired of waiting until that Potter brat turns 16 to be married to my dear Ginny, can't you do something about it?" Molly pleaded, Albus promised them the name and fame and fortune that came with being Lady Potter, and have created a marriage contract without Harry's consent.

"I'm so sorry but it seems our little piggy bank and his pathetic cousin have disappeared, they aren't with that fat ass, and when I went to ask him about it, he acts as if he's never even had a son, and when I look through his memories, nothing appears, not even of his son, which means he's been taken, but I don't know how the trace didn't alarm the Ministry that someone used magic around the boy."

"WHAT THAT CANNOT BE!" Molly exclaimed, Ginny looked terrified.

"Mom, I won't become Lady Potter?" She asked, ever since she was born, she was taught by her mother to trap and marry thr richest bachelor's in the whole Wizarding world. Draco was definitely out of the picture, and the Zabini's were an okay choice, definitely not the Longbottom's as rich as they were, Neville was out of Ginny's league, and he was a fat ass, and Harry, well he came from a very wealthy family and they knew that the boy would fall for Ginny once she filled up, which was actually what was happening right now, her waist was more curved, and her breast size grew by three.

"Of course you will, we're just going to wait until it's the start of school and I can make that fool notice my sister more, and then once they're married, you get his power, and we get our cut." Ron smirked.

"Unfortunately that won't be so Ron," Dumbledore sighed, "it seems that the Ministry of Magic thought it nessicary to expel him from Hogwarts, and I've tried to have a meeting with Amelia over this matter but my owls were always returned saying that the whole Harry Potter incident isn't up for discussion." His eyes twinkled angrily.

"This cannot happen I didn't befriend that fucking loser for nothing," Ron whined.

"Ronald! Language." Molly scolded him, he just huffed, as Ginny was holding onto her mother complaining that she wants to be Lady Potter.

_Ugh how did I end up with such pathetic minions?_ He pinched the bridge of his nose.

**/**/**/**

"So my cousin is actually a wiccan witch?" Harry asked, for the millionth time.

"Yes Harry, like we told you before," Leo sighed, "Dudley here is an elemental witch, so far he can summon and control the frozen state of hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate ice, as well as electrokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate electricity."

Dudley just stared at his hands, in awe, he looked up at Leo, "but what about when I made that cricket bat appear out of thin air?"

"That's called conjuring, the ability to make anything appear by your simple thought, its a form of projection, which I'm guessing is going to be one of your powers." Wyatt interjected before Leo could responded "I have that ability, because I have the power of projection and I accidentally conjured a dragon when I was younger." He blushed.

"Cool so can you teach me how to control it?" Dudley asked, he was actually happy to have magic, _I can finally protect Harry until he is older, _he thought.

"Yeah no problem," he smiled but it quickly faded as he looked up at the ceiling annoyed. "I have to go, my charge is calling me, I'll be right back." He waved goodbye and orbed out.

"This is great, hey Leo is there an ability where a person can make anyone of any gender be attracted to them?" He quickly glanced at Harry, who seemed a bit oblivious, but Neville knew what Dudley was talking about.

"Um I think its the luring ability, it lures anyone in a... uh lust-filled way." Leo blushed, Piper and Paige couldn't help but giggle at Leo's attempt to not say sexual. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"What my father is trying to say is that, luring is the ability one has over someone, it lures them in _sexually,_ in any way possible." Chris cleared his throat, then realized why his father was having difficulty saying it, these guys were just 14 years old and haven't had the type of education that he received at school.

"Oh... will it work if the person was dancing?" At this everyone's attention was peaked.

"I think so... Dudley can I ask why you're asking this?" Leo asked, his curiosity peaked when he first mentioned it.

"I think that's what Harry has..." he paused as he looked Harry, who suddenly became wide eyed. "Every time he would dance in a _sexual_ way..." he blushed, "everyone would be captivated, no matter who it was, men, women, people of a certain age were immune to his dance and just ignored it, but kids as young as 6 would be mesmerized by him as if in a hypnosis." Everyone except Neville looked shocked. Phoebe turned to Harry who was looking at his feet.

"Is this true?" She asked, he looked up and just nodded, blushing.

"I don't think we should test this idea, it's a powerful power," Leo stated, but Harry got up and made his way to the stereo.

"I need to know something," he said, as he pressed play, he made he way back to the group and dragged Chris, Neville, and Dudley through the living room where the music was playing. Pipe, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe were about to enter, "no, please just stand behind the arch way." They just nodded, as he placed Chris on the archway a few steps away from the rest. "When I nod my head towards Chris grab him and pull him out." Again they nodded somewhat intrigued about what he was going to do. He took a deep breath as the song he was waiting for started playing and he sang along;

He began swaying back and forth, moving his hips with the music

**A few stolen moments is all that we share **  
**You've got your family, and they need you there **  
**Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list **  
**But no other man's gonna do**  
**So I'm saving all my love for you**

The group outside saw as Neville, had a huge grin on his face, lust in his eyes. Dudley seemed a bit resistant but fell into the pattern as well as Neville, Chris too had huge grin on his face, Phoebe gasped at the all this lust in the room.

**It's not very easy, living all alone **  
**My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own **  
**But each time I try, I just break down and cry **  
**Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue **  
**So I'm saving all my love for you **

Harry began using a rose that was lying next to a bouquet, slowly moving it down in a snake-like formation, Wyatt orbed back next to Chris and before he could say anything he was immediately tangled in Harry's spell.

**You used to tell me we'd run away together **  
**Love gives you the right to be free **  
**You said be patient, just wait a little longer **  
**But that's just an old fantasy **  
**I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more **  
**Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door **  
**For tonight is the night, for feeling alright **  
**We'll be making love the whole night through **  
**So I'm saving all my love **  
**Yes I'm saving all my love **  
**Yes I'm saving all my love for you **

He spin around, stopping to face Chris and Wyatt, he hugged himself, and slowly moved both hands up his arms, across his chest, and down to his hips, he finally nodded to Phoebe who went to grab Chris, only to be met with a powerful sensation, it took a while to recover and she pulled Chris back, he blinked quickly, shifting around hiding his hard-on, which he thanked he had baggy jeans. He looked at Harry still dancing, awed by what the boy just did

**No other woman, is gonna love you more **  
**Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright**  
**We'll be making love the whole night through **  
**So I'm saving all my love **  
**Yeah I'm saving all my love **  
**Yes I'm saving all my love for you **  
**For you, for you**

The music ended and Harry stopped dancing, looked at Neville and Wyatt as their knees gave in and they fell on their knees. Dudley on the other hand held on to a chair preventing himself from collapsing.

"Wow that was just, Harry your luring power is so powerful, and to do something like that, I can't even describe it." Chris gasped, watching his brother tremble, by just some guy dancing and singing.

"What was that?" Wyatt exclaimed, still on his knees, he was wearing tight jeans, and knew if he stood up, his hard-on would be a clear as day.

"That my dear brother was Harry's luring ability." Chris was actually happy to see his brother on his knees because of a young boy.

"Harry, I hate to say it but you're power equals that of the goddess of love, what your uncle made you learn must have awaken that magic in you." Leo stated at Harry, who just looked embarrassed.

"Alright enough of this kind of experiment, Paige if you could please." Piper pushed Paige into the kitchen which was still a mess.

"Fine, _let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen_" She chanted, rolling her eyes as Piper smiled, as everything went back to the way it was, even the food was still nice and warm.

"Good now let finish eating, and worry about magic later." Everyone groaned, except Harry who was more than glad to eat something other than leftovers, he digged in and stopped seeing everyone looking at him, Dudley just smiled at him.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." He apologized, cleaning his mouth embarrassed, _how is it that I managed to embarrass myself twice in one day _he thought.

"No it's okay from what Neville told us about your life, I'm happy you have a normal appetite." Piper smiled, then it dawned on her. "I think I can solve your appearance, _suffering from evil hand, now apart of the Halliwell clan, let all evil deeds that have been done, become undone _(this is my first try at rhyming please be nice)." She chanted, white lights surrounded Harry and everyone saw in shock, as Harry grew from 5'3 to 5'9, almost five centimeters taller than Neville, his raven black hair grew until it reached his shoulder, his feminine features grew out, and he became more masculine, and his slim figure grew to a more medium build and his pale skin became less pale and a bit more darker, until he looked almost like Cole in his teen years (NO i do not know how he looked liked in his teen years, but this is my guess so if you hate it GO SOMEWHERE ELSE).

"Wow, Harry look at you." Dudley exclaimed, he was in awe at the things magic could do. Neville on the other was speechless, he knew he liked Harry and he knew he was out of his league, but now, he knew he had no longer a chance which was a good thing right?

"How do I look?" He asked, his voice a bit more deeper, but still kept that softness, even when he looks more masculine, his feminine feature were still visible.

"You look great, MIRROR." Paige held out her hands and a handheld mirror orbed into her hands, she handed it to Harry. He took a long deep breath and looked into the mirror, his eyes widen, at the sight before him, he no longer looked like his father, which was kinda bittersweet, but he still had his mother's eyes.

"Oh god, thank you Piper, I don't know how I could repay you." He got up and hugged Piper, who just smiled, there was knock on the door. "I'll get it." He yelled making his way to the door, he opened it, and was shocked at who it was. "Headmaster Grindelwald?" He gasped, everyone heard him and rushed to the door, and sure enough Gellert was at the door in normal muggle/mortal clothes. He wore a three piece suit, a red dress pants and jacket, a black vest and a white dress shirt.

"Hello young Harry, although you no longer seem so young." The man smiled at the boy, "Ah you must be the lovely Charmed one's it is ever an honor to be in the presense of such beautiful ladies such as yourselves," he bowed.

"Thank you, please come in." Piper, suggested, when he entered everyone noticed a hooded man behind him.

"Ah I'm sorry, this is my new wiccan professor, he wishes to remain hidden so he can protect his secret." He motioned to the man, he seemed to be staring at Harry. Harry just smiled at the man, he felt a connection to this man the same as when he met Phoebe.

"Okay, may we ask to what we owe this pleasure of meeting?" Phoebe asked, not leaving her sight from the hooded man, she felt the same connection as if she was standing in front of Cole again, even though it has been nearly 20 years since they last saw each other, she still had feeling for him.

"Yes, well I came here personally to hear the answer of you Harry Potter, will we have the pleasure of seeing you this school year?" He looked at Harry.

"I have thought it through last night, and I accept to be a Durmstrang student." He looked back at the headmaster who smiled kindly.

"Most joyous news, then here is a list of all the books and supplies you are to need, you can get them at Diagon Alley." He handed Harry a folded piece of paper, Harry arched his eyebrows.

"You already knew I was going to say yes?" He wondered.

"I had a feeling, so I made sure to have it ready with me if you did accept." He replied, he took out his pocket watch and gasped slightly. "Oh dear I should be heading back, to go to Durmstrang, just call on the floo, and say Durmstrang Grand Hall."

"Thank you, I will see you on the 1st of September." He smiled, as the man waved goodbye and disappeared, the man just stood their.

"I can't wait to see at school Harry." He called out, his voice was static, as if he was from one of those 60's t.v, he bowed and shimmered from sight.

"Cool, I can't wait to go to school in 6 more weeks!" He exclaimed.

"Harry what is Diagon Alley?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh it's like a mall, but with magical items, such as potions ingredients, and magic books etc..." he said, looking over and over again at the list of book's he'll need. "How about we go in 2 weeks that way, Dudley can have his practice and I can learn a bit from you guys." He looked at them, with puppy eyes.

"Sounds like a plan kid." Leo smiled, he was actually looking forward to teaching Dudley how to control his electrokinesis abilities.

"But first we are going to take those glasses off, I'm sorry but I will not let you walk around with those kind of glasses." Phoebe pulled Harry as they went to the optometrist. Once they came back, Harry had two different pairs, one was a rimless, which was for reading, and the final ones were nerd type glasses which were for everyday use. Harry felt brand new, he had a new look and new glasses, all in one day, even though it was still just a few hours earlier that he and Dudley were raped, he felt healed, he felt like he finally found a home, especially when he was near Phoebe, life seemed to have given him another chance at true happiness, and he was definitely going to make the most of it, now all he had to do was calm his heart whenever he saw Neville, he's Harry's whitelighter, what ever that meant, and it's supposed to be bad to like a whitelighter right?


	5. 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up, and made his way to the bathroom, he was still not used to his new look, he brushed his teeth, and brushed his teeth, and Phoebe told him to put his hair in a ponytail, and he liked the look. He grabbed his clothes and changed inside the bathroom, giving Phoebe her privacy, he was surprised by his darker skin, not really dark but a bit tanned, his toned muscles, and even his cock grew a bit. He got out wearing a white v-neck, blue jeans, and grey shoes.

"Hey Harry." Piper called out when he reached downstairs to the dinning room.

"Hey Piper, where's everyone?" He asked, it seemed like it was only him and Piper eating.

"Oh Dudley wanted to apologize but he's going to spend sometime with Chris, its been nearly 2 weeks and both you and Dudley, have made this house much quieter." She smiled at them.

"I'm glad we can help, um I have a question, is Chris... you know... gay?" Harry looked down at his shoes, hoping she wouldn't be really mad at him.

"Oh yeah he is, why you like him?" She teased.

"Me? No I mean he and Wyatt are nice but I already have someone I like." He blurted out, he could stop himself.

"Really? Let me guess, it's your whitelighter Neville right?" She teased, she saw his face get red and couldn't help but giggle.

"I-I-I just wanted to know, because I think my cousin fancy's him, my cousin's gay as well but he keeps it hidden but he tells me," he looks up at the woman who just smiles sweetly at him.

"Well that's good and all but there's a 4 year difference between the two, and I know my son likes him as well, I can see it in his eyes, every time he'd walk in the room, or how he would blush whenever the two touched just the slightest, but it's Phoebe that knows more about this, it her power of an empath." She replies, serving the boy a plate before sitting down in her usual seat, Harry sat across from her eating eggs, bacon, ham, and toast.

"I wanted to talk to you about her," he looked at her.

"Sure shoot." She looked at the boy who was fidgeting.

"Um I don't know why but whenever I'm near her I feel protected, when she hugged me when I just I got here, I felt like I was being hugged by my mother, and I know it's not right cause I already had a mother but I feel like I have this connection with her, like she really is my mother." He sighs.

"Well sweetie, I don't know what to tell you, but if you're thinking it's her empathic abilities, it's not, she can only feel other's emotions, she can't let other's feel she wants them to feel." She replied, with a smile. "She told me the same thing about you, she says that when you are near her, it's like she is near the son she lost many years ago, but it's impossible because he would have been at least one year older than Wyatt."

"Can I ask how she lost it?"

"Well, Cole, Phoebe's ex-husband, saved us when we killed the source but what we didn't know was that a seer used him to become the new source, and as the new source he needed an heir, so Phoebe became pregnant with the son of the Source and the Warren line, which is where our line originated, and the seer stole the baby from Phoebe's womb and in the end she used to much of the babies power killing both her and the baby." She stated glumly.

"Oh god that must have been awful." He gasped.

"Yeah but she's better although she still thinks about Cole, I know she still loves him, but he's in a cosmic plane, he could be here right now, but we can see nor hear him." She stated.

"Wow, I wish I could meet him one day." He sighed, he quickly shook his head, "so at what time are we going to go to Diagon Alley I need to go to Gringotts, it's a Wizarding bank." He asked happily.

"Wait until Paige, and Phoebe get here, in exactly 2 hours, so suck it up, because you're still behind your cousin in the whole potion's thing, I want you to go to your school prepared and ready for potions." She smiled at the whining boy.

**/**/**/**

"How was it meeting your son for the first time Cole?" Grindelwald asked, both men were in Cole's quarters drinking tea, well Grindelwald was drinking tea, Cole was drinking black coffee.

"It was wonderful, he looks like me when I was a teenager, but he has Phoebe's feminine features, he looks very handsome, I see that he changed from the first picture you showed me, he looked like Phoebe in feminine feature's and had my eyes." He smiled, remembering seeing the boy, how he felt when he saw Phoebe after a long time, even after all this time his heart still did black flips whenever he saw her.

"Yes, it seems that they have reversed everything evil that was done to him, that is how he should have looked like from the beginning." He replied.

"Well, I'm grateful for that, they didn't seem to know who I was." He chuckled.

"Well you disguised your voice, with that voice manipulation you have." He replied. "How are you liking your knew quarters?"

"I guess so, and I love it I have enough room and its close to my class, I really can't wait until I see Harry at school next month." Cole sighed, wondering when it was going to be time to finally see him face to face.

"Heh I can see you are happy about this, but know that you cannot show favoritism, just because he's your son." Grindelwald told him.

"I have no intention of doing that, if he is good I will grade him accordingly." He assured him.

"That's all I ask, now I must leave, there are paper works I must attend to." He smiled, as they both bid each other goodbye.

"I can't wait to see you my son." He sighed taking another sip of his cup.

**/**/**/**

"Alright, everyone I want you to think of a person at random, and concentrate on that person." Piper told Phoebe, Paige,and Harry.

"Aw why can't we go?" Wyatt pouted, Chris just rolled his eyes but was wondering the same thing.

"Well there should be someone to hold down the fort for them and you two seemed to need some bonding time." Leo replied.

"Yeah, and besides it would be better this way cause there are a lot of people there and it's easy to get lost." Harry assured them, Chris nodded, while Wyatt just .

"Alright now that, that's all worked out lets continue, does everyone have a random person in mind?" Once she saw everyone nod she chanted, "_I call upon the ancient powers, to mask us now and in future hours, hide us well within this dome, but not from those in this home._" A white light surrounded them, Harry's hair became golden brown, his eyes were blue, he had darker skin. Piper had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and more tanned. Phoebe had red hair, blue eyes, and lighter than before. Paige had black hair, blue eye, and a darker skin color.

"Did it work?" Dudley asked.

"Look in the mirror," Paige suggested, they all moved to a wide mirror and gasped at the change they had.

"Wicked, we look so cool." Harry exclaimed.

"Alright now that that's done. Let us go to Diagon Alley I'm anxious to get some new potion ingredients." Piper, said excitedly.

"Okay so how do we get there?" Phoebe asked, Harry came up to Paige and showed her a picture.

"That's the Leaky Cauldron, it's a way to get to Diagon Alley." He said.

"Alright I got it, now everyone hold on to me." She said, everyone did as they were told and the orbed out of the manor.

They arrived at a run down bar, they go in and go through a crowd of people wearing robes until they reach the backyard, "are you sure this is the right place Harry?" Piper asked looking around the backyard.

"I thought the same thing but it's here," Harry assured them, as he got his wand out, tapped a group bricks, three up and two, right and two down (my own way of it). The bricks began moving apart until they created an opening, allowing them entrance into an alley filled with many people wearing cloaks, and tons of shops. Harry turned to the rest of them, "everyone, welcome to Diagon Alley.

"Wow, this looks great, I wonder where we should go first?" Piper asked, looking around trying to see any potion shops.

"First we need to have wizard money, and for that we need to go to Gringotts," Harry pointed to the huge building in the middle of the alley.

"Ah Mr. Potter welcome back to Gringotts, I'm Griphook, we heard that you are now joining Durmstrang." The goblin bowed once they arrived at the front of the bank.

"I thought the spell worked Piper?" Phoebe asked, looking at the goblin's curiously.

"We have special eyes, we can see through most spells, with the exceptions of polyjuice potion, so I know how you really look like not everyone." He stated.

"Oh well, we need to exchange muggle money with galleons. I also want to hear my parent's and Sirius' will." He asked, he could feel almost every eye on him.

"Don't you already know about it, Dumbledore was there when we read the wills." He replied.

"WHAT! I never knew this, he never told me anything." Harry exclaimed.

"Well this can be fixed, let us go to the room so we have some privacy, I am terribly sorry but I can't let you three in since..." He paused looking at the three sisters.

"Is something wrong?" Paige asks.

"I want you to do a genealogy spell, please it seems as though you are linked to these three women." He replied.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked baffled.

"It means that you are related to this family, please come with me." Griphook motioned them to a room. They got to a room, it was filled with runes around the edges of the wall. The door is made of oak wood, the table was rounded, it's made of redwood. "Please sit down,"

"Thanks, so what's this whole thing that I might be related to them?" Harry asked, glancing at the sisters who were still in shock at the room.

"Soon, it will all be told, now here are your parent's will they combined it together" He snapped his fingers and a light blue orb appeared. "_I James Potter and I, Lily Marie Evans, of solid state of mind hereby give all of our properties to our son Harrison James Evans-Potter. We leave him the 6 summer homes in Rome, 2 vacations getaway's in Madrid, 2 estates in England, and his home in America. We also leave him the sum of 5.6 billion galleons, and we leave you with the Evans ring and the Potter rings. The Evans ring has been magically charmed, so you can choose who your guardian is, the one who will protect you and the one who you will confine in. The Potter ring is to be given to your destined partner, the same ring I gave your mother, the wielder of the Evans ring was Sirius. We also have something to tell you my son, just know that we love you, this is something that might come as a shock, so I pray you are the only to know of this, you are not our real son... you were given to us by an angel when you were just a few days old, we were told that we must protect you from an evil group of demons as they called them, the angel knew we couldn't have any children and knew we would do anything to protect you. We only told Sirius, however we found out that Dumbledore was after our money so we asked Voldemort for help, he promised to make it seem like he attacked us but what we didn't count on was that Dumbledore would use the imperius curse on him to try and kill us, but we managed to survive but you were marked by the spell, we know that Voldemort was wakened so he went into hiding after the attempt. We're so sorry you have to learn about it this way, but we fear we don't have enough time, Peter seemed to be working for Dumbledore, and we wish for you to go to Sirius but we don't want you anywhere near the Dursley. I know this is a lot to take in but I just wanted you to know that we still love you._"

"I'm... not their son?" Harry gasped, he soon realized that he was holding Phoebe's hand, he wanted to let go of it but knew if he did he would fall in tears.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Phoebe sighed, Piper just sat there looking shocked.

"Thanks... please continue." He asked Griphook, who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here is Sirius Black's will," he said as another blue orb appeared. "_I Sirius Black, of solid state of mind hereby give all of my fortune to my godson Harrison James Potter. He is to do with them what ever he desires, he is also the owner of all my family vaults, except my cousin's Bellatrix Lestrange, and I hope that if I should perish after James and Lily, that he should be able to become emancipated, and able to live a free life away from Dumbledore, for I know he will try to get close to Harry and try to get his magic and his power..." _there was pause for a moment then the man's voice changed, from calm and smooth to rough and raspy._ "I have made this change in my will, I am sorry Harry to tell you that I might not even see you grow up thanks to that fucking old fool, he locked me up here and I have been here for nearly 13 years, I am near my end, and I want you to know that you have to have Dudley with you at all times, the angel that came to your mom and dad, came to me, and said that he could not heal me, but he did tell me that Dudley was going to be a big part of your life, he will protect you Harry I know it, I may have met the boy once, but when he saw you he became the brother you needed. Now I will give you the Black family ring, to be given to your destined partner's guardian, it is usually your guardian's partner, please be safe Harry and live free, the angel gave me a hint of who might be your real parents, all you have to do is take a genealogy test by the goblins and it will show you who is your ancestor." _And with that the orb was gone. "So Mr. Harry are you ready for the test?" He asked, looking at the boy, who merely nodded. He snapped his fingers and a parchment and a knife appeared, "I will need a few drops of your blood, this parchment is laced with magic that can detects the person's lineage through a few bits of blood." He held out his small hand and Harry just gave him his finger, not even flinching when it was poked. A few drops of his blood dripped onto the paper and words began to form, everyone gasp at the name at the top, no more so than Harry and Phoebe.

_**Harrison James Halliwell-Turner**_

_The following is a list of all the people said person is a part of;_

**_Godric Gryffindor_**

**_Melinda Warren_**

**_Elizabeth and Benjamin Turner_**

**_Victor Bennett_**

**_Salazar _****_Slytherin_**

**_Merlin_**

**_Tom Riddle_**

"I'm a Halliwell?" Harry asked shocked at the list, he didn't care about the rest what he cared about was the three names together. He was Phoebe's son, the son she thought she lost, the one that should be at least 21, not 14.

"This can't be right, I know I lost my baby 21 years ago, I know it." Phoebe shook her head in disbelief, Paige was shocked, Piper on the other hand, sighed she was right after all.

"The parchment never lie, this is the lineage of Harry Potter, no Halliwell." He stated, Harry felt weird being called Halliwell, but he kinda liked it, it seemed to fit him. He was Harrison James Evans-Potter-Turner-Halliwell, quite the mouthful, but he was Harry Halliwell.


	6. 6

**MADE A FEW CHANGES 4/9/13 at 6:59 PM**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you positive that Harry is really my son?" Phoebe choked, she didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or mad, there were so many emotions from Harry, there was pain, shock, happiness, worried, and relief. She felt such a strong connection to the boy, ever since she saw him two weeks ago, at first she thought it was her 'to protect the innocent' feeling, but when she hugged him, she felt joy, she was hugging her son for the first time in years.

"I am 100% positive, this young man is indeed your son, Phoebe, you _were_ married to a Cole Turner correct?" Griphook asked, annoyed that be had to convince these witches about the authenticity of the spell.

"Yes she was, and she believes you, so all we want now is to change our money to galleons, as Harry said." Piper said, she knew this was going nowhere. Harry was still in shock, Paige tried to go over the whole thing, she passed out, and Phoebe well Phoebe is trying so hard to keep calm, but Piper can tell she's on the verge of crying if left alone. "Harry, once you're out of the trance do you think you can comfort Phoebe, I'd do it but I'm the only one here that still has their head on straight, now go." She demanded him, he just went up to her and offered her a small smile.

"Hey, Ph... um... no um... hey mom," Harry said, he saw her eyes sparkle.

"You called me mom!" She gasped, and proceeded to hug him, they were like that, hugging and crying for at least 20 minutes, until Piper broke them off. Happy that this was going to be their new family, she giggled once she found out, that she was going to tell the boys, that they were feeling that pull on their own cousin. The look on their face was enough to make Paige let the whole thing go.

**/**/**/**

Leo was stunned at first, but he finally accepted the fact that Harry was Cole and Phoebe's son, Wyatt and Chris, on the other hand, didn't show their face to him, since they were embarrassed that they have been aroused by their cousin. Dudley took it the worse, he found out that he wasn't related to the only person he thought of as family, needless to say, it took a lot of vanishing spells and time for him to go back to his protective way, saying that regardless of being related, Harry was still his brother. Neville seemed surprised at first but the elders told him that they didn't tell him in case Harry would react badly to the news.

"So Harry, are you sure you're able to control your powers?" Dudley asked, they were 8 days away from Harry going to school, Phoebe was reluctant, saying she wanted to spend all the time they didn't spend together.

"For the twentieth time Dudley, yes I will." He rolled his eyes. During another demon attack, Harry awoke his demonic side, he had pyrokinesis, although Dudley also learned this Harry's was much more stronger, he also could do energy balls. He also awaken his source powers much to Phoebe's dismay, he has the ability to do energy blast, shapesifting, and flaming. He decided not to use those powers, since his eyes would turn black when he did use them, the only power he awoke from his mother was levitation, and pathokinesis. No one has figured where he could have gained the ability of luring, although Leo think's it's a reverse of Phoebe's empathic powers, in where she receives emotions, Harry let other's feel lust. Although why it's just lust, no one really knows.

"I'm just worried, you might lose control when you have to see Hogwarts again." He replied, Harry found out that Hogwarts was going to be hosting a deadly tournament the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And that he might have to go, as to show the world he was safe in the protection of Durmstrang, he liked their clothing, it was crimson red, and they didn't have any houses, and they would wear a cape with fur since the climate there was very cold, _just you wait Hogwarts, I'm coming back new and improve, and this time I'm not taking any prisoners. _He thought, he was actually looking forward to meeting everyone who still cared about him, except Hermione, and the Weasley's with the exception of the twins.

**/**/**/ (SMUT WILL BEGIN)**

"I'm going to find you Harry Potter and when I do, I'm going to enjoy touching every single spot in your body, until you get used to my touch." Dumbledore grinned, he put up a muffliato and the silencio spells so no one would interrupt him, while he was relieving some much wanted stress, he even disconnected the floo network and anything else that might interfere with his night. He summoned a large cabinet, and opened it, revealing a naked and tied Seamus Finnigan, his short sandy hair messy and sticky, his 6 inch hanging loosely to the side, he was lying on the floor, his blue eyes looking up at Dumbledore with fear and sadness. _Harry, someone please help me!_ He thought, tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't yell as Dumbledore yanked him out, since he had a gag on his mouth.

"We are going to have some more fun right Mr. Finnigan?" He asked, but sit seemed more like he didn't have a choice which he didn't, everyone thinks he's traveling with his parents, but in reality, his parents are in St. Mungo's because they were attacked and their memories wiped my an 'unknown' wizard. So Dumbledore, forged it to make himself Seamus' sole magical guardian, like he did with Harry, but he got away before he could collect his 'son.' He transfigured a table into a four-poster bed, like the one from the Gryffindor common room. He pushed him onto the bed, and drank his polyjuice potion, which was of himself in his teenage years, his face became younger and more handsome, his white hair turned back into its original auburn color, but his blue eyes remained. "Ah time for your check up Mr. Finnigan," he smirked, taking off his clothes showing a slim figure, and a hard 8 inch cock, he climbed on top of the scared boy and removed the gag, he then proceeded to grab him by the hair tightly making him scream and he shoved the boy's mouth into his cock, which was dripping in pre-cum. "That's it Seamus, suck on it, yeah you like that don't you, you fucking slut, you're mine now." He smirked as the boy was crying, gagging as Dumbledore's cock was being shoved deeper and deeper in Seamus throat. This continued until Dumbledore was nearing his limit, "oh god I'm cumming, here take my cum you fucking slut." He thrust his cock deeper into the boy's mouth, making him choke as his mouth was being filled with cum, some of it dripping down the side of his mouth. "Now that I had my fun, lets see about you." He smiled, as he saw the boys own 7 inch hard on was being pressed against the boys stomach, which made Dumbledore hard again. He then positioned the boy so his ass was facing Dumbledore, "since you've been a good boy and haven't tried yelling, I'm going to use the lube this time." He conjured a bottle filled with a liquid substance and put all around his cock which was pulsing with excitement at the hole that he was going to fill up. Seamus, was crying but knew to keep his mouth shut, this has been going on for nearly 2 months, ever since he met with the Headmaster at the end of the term. Whenever he tried to run away or bit the man he would be raped, every 3 hours, then be used as a practice dummy for Dumbledore's spells, he finally understood, after nearly 5 weeks of torture that if you just stay quiet, it wouldn't hurt anymore. He was disgusted with himself that he would be getting hard at this kind of thing.

_Please let this all be a dream, I'll wake up and be with my mum and my dad, _more tears fell as he felt the man's cock pressing against his hole, it hurt even with the lube but he just bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Dumbledore continued to thrust deeper and deeper into the boys tight hole, grunting and slapping the poor boys ass until it was red, he would call the boy names and force the boy to say that he liked being abused. Every time the man would climaxed he would call out Harry's name. Seamus knew that Harry was the one that was supposed to be here, he didn't hate the boy, he just wanted the term to start so he could warn him of the evil man, he would never wish this on anyone, not even Draco and his goons. He felt a gooey liquid come out of his ass and knew it was over and he was glad when the man finally told him to clean up, he was followed to the shower and took a much-needed shower, his hair was filled with cum, and his whole body was sore. He finally was sent home to pack up but he knew he was being watched so he packed everything and made sure it looked as though his parents were still here, he had tons of letters from Dean and Lavender his best friends who would be in danger if they found out about this. The silent sobs he had to hold in the last 2 and a half months turned onto wails and he laid in bed holding a picture of his parents tightly to his chest, he now knows that he will never be able to see again.

**(SMUT ENDED)**

**/**/**/**

"Are you ready Harry, this is going to be very new for you, and I don't want you to get hurt," Phoebe was putting Harry's raven hair into a ponytail, it seemed to have changed a bit, in the last 8 days, crimson red streaks of hair were beginning to form (think Narcissa' hair in DH 1/2), his luring power seemed to be in more control, he could now decided whether to use it or not. Dudley also changed, he lost the rest of his fat thanks to the training he and Harry have received, and was now well toned. Everyone was happy with the change no more so than Chris, who couldn't stop staring at him. Harry gave his Evans ring to Dudley who he already knew was going to be his guardian, he just wondered who his destined mate would be, he secretly hoped it was Nev, but he found out, much to his dismay, that demons and whitelighters can't fall for each other, it was something the elder's would never allow.

"I'm ready mom, seriously take a chill pill," he smirked, his British accent was almost all gone, and he was slowly learning more American slang, curtsy of Chris and Wyatt.

"A chill pill, what are your cousins teaching you?" She huffed and glanced at the clock, and gasped, "you're going to be late, come on did you make the spell?" She asked, he just rolled his eyes and took out a piece of paper.

"I did mom, now I'm ready to got, bye everyone, I'll visit during the holidays." He smiled hugging each and everyone of them, someone was orbing into the manor, and when they appeared it was Neville with two presents.

"Hey glad I caught you before you left, I forgot to give this to you for your birthday," he handed him two boxes, one was really big, and the other was very small. Harry opened the first one and gasped, it was a wand holster, with a rune on it. "It's a wand holster, I put that rune on it so that whenever you need your wand you can just flick your wrist and it will go to you, no matter where you are." He smiled, the other present was a Durmstrang cloak, but with a hood on it. "I was thinking that when and if you go to Hogwarts, you might want to make an entrance and this hood will cover your face except your mouth." He blushed when Harry went up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks I love them and I hope I can see you during break," he said, he looked back at the paper silently saying in his mind. "_In this place that is home, I must go away and roam, fly through another nation, let me arrive at my destination." _He chanted, he grabbed his trunk, and all of his belongings as a white light came down on him and he vanished. He arrived in front of the castle, he landed in a clearing, just before the students arrived, he stayed there for a while and noticed all of his items were gone, _they must be like Hogwarts, my luggage will arrive at my dorm, _he thought. Then a group of boys arrived, he joined them and walked towards the castle doors. "Hey I'm the new kid, I was in Hogwarts before do you know what's going on?" He asked one of the boys, he had short spiked up brown hair, a tanned skin, he was wearing the Durmstrang uniform (duh), and he had light brown eyes. He had a medium build, when he turned around he just smiled at Harry.

"Ah you must be Harry Potter, I'm Hadrian McClain, but people call me Ian, it's nice to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand, Harry shook it.

"Likewise, so Ian, what am I going to be doing?" He asked.

"Oh well, now we are going to the Halla Mór, or the Great Hall so the first years and you can be introduced to the school," he replied.

"Oh um, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb." He chuckled nervously.

"No you won't there will be two more 4th year transfer, beside's it's not uncommon for people to transfer to or from Durmstrang." Ian stated. He then proceeded to lead Harry into the hall, it was huge, bigger than Hogwarts, there 8 tables, one for each year, then Ian told Harry to go in the middle of the room. On his way there people were whispering in excitement knowing that they have Harry Potter away from that lunatic, Harry noticed someone from the older table maybe the 7th years staring at him intently, with awe and fascination The boy was tall, he had really short dark brown hair, and black eyes, and his skin was light, but what stood out the most to Harry was that the boy seemed to be smiling at him, his smile was warm and sweet. He couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"Ah welcome, welcome my sons. Welcome to another year here at Durmstrang, as many have known and can probably tell, Harry Potter has decided to join our school, we must make sure as his new brother's we show him and all of our new students the utmost kindness and mentor-ship " Headmaster Grindelwald announced, many of the professor's seemed please at this news. "Now we three important announcement's to make, the first is that we will be having a new class to teach as some of you may have known, it is called Wiccan studies, which will teach us about our sister's of the new world's type of magic." Many of the students were excited about this new class. "Now this class will be taught to 3rd years and above, now the second news is that our new staff member is from said world and he is even a reformed bad guy, or demon as they say in his world please welcome our newest staff member Cole Turner." Harry nearly fainted, the teacher that was going to teach him about wiccan magic and demons, is his father? Cole stood up and just owed to the students. "Now my last announcement, is that brothers of the south will be hosting this years Tri-wizard Tournament. So all 7th and 8th years will be able to participate, however during the course of these two months I will choose two under 17 from the 4th through 6th years to come and join us." At this announcement many students were excited about the whole idea.

"Now with out further ado, join me in welcoming our new brothers," he smiled, raising his wand, all the students except the new members did the same, the man then chanted "amica flamma: phoenix." Fire erupted from his hand and flew around every student with their wands raised, until it was huge, then the phoenix stopped in the middle and extended it's wings. Showing the new students with warm embers. They clapped, "I do hop you enjoy that show, now the first years please go to your table, you will meet with your head of year professor, Harry Potter and Joseph Jones please go to your 4th year table, and Jonah and Megan Rivers please attend your 5th year table," once everyone sat down he told them to enjoy the feast and to be prepared for tomorrow because it will be work time.

_I can probably get used to this,_ Harry thought, as some of the students greeted him, he found out that Ian was in the same year and classes as him. So he is going to have a new friend and a partner for his classes, now all he had to do was see how he can talk to his father, just a day in the life of Harry Potter, never a dull moment.

* * *

**SO I know there aren't many corrections but I saw them and I couldn't let them go I'm so weird, anyways, there, um... also I have two new stories, for those of you who don't know, anyways it'a a Harry and Twilight xover, and a Glee and Harry xover, so if you guys can check them out, I'll really appreciate it. SO R&R make me HAPPY :)**


	7. 7

**I know I said Hermione bashing but I thought she could help the twins and all, but I still don't know how it's going to go down. Also I deleted my HOA story *sniffle* it seemed no one was interested in it, no matter I have a lot more where that came from**

**Chapter 7**

"Harry come on, we'll be late for breakfast, and I won't miss it cause of you." Ian dragged a still changing Harry.

"Hold on, I just need to put on my shoes and grab my things." Harry huffed, putting on his shoes, he got up from his bead and took his black messenger bag that had the Durmstrang symbol in to middle, and his wand holster and wrapped it around his right thigh.

"Cool wand holster, anyways let's go before Jenn takes all the blood pops, Merlin knows she's obsessed with them." He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him out of the 4th year tower, it was the one closer to the great hall, they quickly made their way until they bumped into someone which caused Ian to fall back on top of Harry.

"Ian, watch where you're going, dude seriously," Harry groaned, he looked around for his glasses that dropped.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where..." Ian said but stopped when he saw who he bumped into. "Oh gods, Viktor I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He quickly got up and rushed to pick up the boy on the floor, completely ignoring Harry, who was still looking for his glasses.

"It's okay," Viktor replied, getting up and dusting himself off. He saw Harry on the ground looking for his glasses.

"Hello, I'm looking for my glasses here can you help Ian?" Harry tried to get Ian's attention but failed, he was still looking at Viktor, staring like a schoolgirl.

"Hey Ian, why don't you go on and I'll the new kid here." Viktor suggested, Ian simply nodded and made his way to the great hall. He just smiled and looked at a pair of glasses that was just an inch away from him, he bent down and picked it up.

"Ugh, okay I'm going to say this on last time, blind dude here, looking for his glasses." Harry huffed, until he felt someone's hand on top of his, he immediately blushed.

"He let me help, I got your glasses." He said, as he helped him up.

"Thanks, you're a help." Harry replied, when he felt a pair of hands put their hands on his face and put his glasses on, once they were on he noticed that the boy that he saw at the 7th year table was looking at him, with the same warm and charming smile.

"There, now you look better Harry." He winked at him.

"Th-th-th-thanks, um... I don't know your name." Harry blushed.

"I'm Viktor Krum, you may have heard of me?" He replied, which he immediately regrets, because he thinks it makes him sound like a fame hoarder.

"Um sorry I don't, I'm not big on Wizarding news." He replied, still blushing, _god why is this guy soo hot... no Harry you can't think like that, you only just met him, _he thought.

"Oh well I'm the seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team." He told him, a bit shy. _This boy is so cute, why must he be so cute? I think I like him... no I'm sure I like him,_ he thought, he was actually glad someone didn't know who he was, then he wouldn't worry about them trying to get to him because of his fame.

"Oh... Yeah I heard about them I didn't know that, that's so cool." Harry smiled. "I'm not a big fan of Quidditch I think I would be worried about being hurt," he admitted, he was finally feeling normal, for some reason he knew what normal meant. With Ron and Hermione they were always wanting something out of him, or they would always be expecting him to live up to a certain expectation. When he was with the Weasley's he would feel smothered by Molly, or Ginny with her scary fan-girl obsession, she would always be following him around, never leaving him alone for a minute.

"Heh, you must be the first to tell me that, I like you Harry, you're different, other's would begin to follow me, and never leave me alone." He admitted pointing at the group of boys that have been increasing, by the minute.

"Are you sure they are for you? I mean I am pretty sure that I'm also famous RIGHT GUYS!" He yelled at the group who suddenly rushed to both boys, either taking pictures, or just trying to touch them.

"I see what you mean," he laughed, trying so hard to get away but the crowd got bigger. Suddenly someone shimmered into the group.

"Alright everyone, classes are starting in about 10 minutes I want you all to go now, or there will be consequences." Cole warned them, it seemed as thought they were still surprised about his shimmering. "Fine I will count to 5 and if you are still here, you will be given detention by me and I can be very _demonic_ on my detentions." He smiled, darkly. "1... 2... 3...4..." before he even got to five, everyone except Harry and Viktor left.

"Thanks prof, that was pretty cool what you did." Harry said offering the man a smile.

"Yes thank you for that, um Harry I must be going I have potion's first and I don't want to be late for Professor Petrova will have my head if I;m late to her class, I hope we can meet up again under better circumstances." He waved goodbye to the both of them.

"It was nothing, I'm glad I could Potter... well get it over with, I know you are my son, I found out by the headmaster, I want you to know that I want to know all about you, but I won't show favoritism, you will be treated equally." He offered him a small smile. "But I want to know about you, I really want to be there when I wasn't all this time."

"Huh, thanks for that then, I also want to know more about you... dad." He replied smiling, they hugged quickly and he left, leaving a thoughtful Cole on the hall.

"Me too, son." Tears fell from his face, as he shimmered to his first class.

**/**/**/**

Neville was sitting in a lone compartment, with a book on herbology, when someone opened the door. A boy stood there, his blond hair combed behind in it's usual style, he was tall, but still an inch shorter than Neville, his grey eyes conveyed worry and relief. He offered the boy a smile as he entered and sat down across from him. "Hey Draco, what brings you here?" He asked, the buy just smiled, then put up silencing spells.

"Well I was here to see if Potter was safe... he is right?" Draco asked, worried about the answer.

"Yes I was able to get him and Dudley back to where they needed to be, but I wasn't able to get there earlier, they were... raped by that fucking bastard," tears were falling from his eyes, he still felt guilty that he couldn't save them on time.

"Merlin, how could he be so cruel gods, so where is he? Is he okay?" Draco asked, trying to calm down his anger.

"They're both safe, and Harry was expelled and taken to the Durmstrang Institute... at least he'll be safe from that man." He replied, they heard someone open the door and were surprised to see Seamus standing there, he looked distraught, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked like he was about to pass out any minute now.

"Fuck, he's not here either." He cursed.

"Yo Finnigan, you okay you look like crap." Draco asked, going up to the boy, and tried to place a hand on his shoulder but the boy just flinched.

"I'm fine, i-i-is Harry here? I need to tell him something." He asked, shaking, he looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey Seamus, come inside you look like you need to rest." Neville offered the boy a warm smile, he just broke down and started crying. Draco not wanting anyone to know he was here shoved the boy inside ignoring the squeak of the boy, and closed the compartment, and out up a silencing and a locking spell. He then sat down, Seamus was at the edge of the seat leaning on the window, hugging his knees and crying.

"Hey Finnigan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco tried to put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder but the boy just flinched at the sudden touch.

"Seamus... did something happen to you?" Neville asked, he remembered Harry and Dudley acting this way at first when Piper touched them. He just shook his head, "tell us, I promise, no I swear on my magic, that I won't say anything unless you want me to." Seamus just looked at Neville with wide eyes.

"Come on Finnigan, tell us, I also swear on my magic, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." Draco reassured him, his cold eyes suddenly became warm.

"F-F-Fine... Dumbledore... he put my parents at St. Mungo's and wiped their memories at the end of the last term," tears were still falling from his face. "Nothing can ever bring them back, and he... I don't know how but he made it so that he became my magical guardian until I become of age, and he... oh Merlin, he's been spending these last 2 and a half months... raping me." Tears fell more and more.

"Oh Merlin, Seamus I am so sorry, I truly am." Draco offered the boy a small pat on the back, this time the boy didn't flinch and just burried himself onto Draco's chest. Stunned at first, but Draco just wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

"Gods, how can their be people like this, first Harry and his cousin and now you." Neville felt disgusted with the man.

"W-w-wait you mean Harry was raped, oh gods, please keep him away from Dumbledore, he was actually after him, but since I was the only one that was talking to him for a while was the victim, I don't hate him, I mean I would never wish this on anyone, but please warn him." He begged.

"Don't worry, Harry won't be coming to Hogwarts anymore, he's going to Durmstrang now." Neville told them.

"Oh thank Merlin, I wish I didn't have to return, but without any parents, I can't do anything." Seamus sniffled.

"I have an idea, how about I send you to the people that are taking care of Harry and Dudley, I'm sure they will take care of you, until you are able to get emancipated." He offered, Seamus and Draco looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you sure they will be okay with it?" Draco asked, he didn't like the sandy haired boy like this, he liked him, but just kept it to himself.

"Yeah I'm sure of it, I'll write a letter and they will protect you, Dumbledore won't be able to reach you in America will he?" He smiled at both boy's reactions.

"I'd love that, let me get my trunk I can't believe I'm leaving thank you Nev." Seamus smiled, he felt it more sincere than ever, he let out a sigh of relief, he was going to be finally free from the pain and the nightmare. He went to his compartment, it was empty, he didn't think he could see his best friends, but he did write a letter for both of them, saying he was sorry but he wanted to travel around with his parents and he begged them not to tell anyone. He handed the note to Neville when he came back, while Neville gave him the letter to give to the sisters.

"Alright, this might be a weird but just know that you will be safe with them." He raised his hands and Seamus began to orb out, _Halliwell manor_ he thought, as he orbed the boy out.

**/**/**/**

"Piper, are you sure he's going to be okay?" Phoebe asked, she was pacing back and forth in the living room, she was worried that he as going to be taken advantage of at that school. Dudley was with Chris on a 'lunch' time, which was code for date, it was obvious for everyone there in the manor that they liked each other, but they were to stubborn admit it to themselves. Wyatt was on his usual 'dating' mode.

"I told you for the 100th time, he's going to be okay Phoebe, god you're like a broken record," Piper joked she was sitting on the couch with Leo watching the tv, she liked not being the only one worried about their child, she knew that this was all new for her, but it was kinda funny.

"You're one to talk Piper, I remember you being the same way with Wyatt and Chris." Paige retorted looking up from the pile of homework she had to grade, being the headmistress of a magical school was a lot of work. Just then someone orbed in and fell on the floor.

"Merlin, I feel like I'm about to throw up." He said.

"Hey, not on the carpet I just got that clean, who are you by the way?" Piper asked, her hands ready for defending her family.

"Are you the 'Charmed ones'" The boy used air quotes, which annoyed the three, but Leo thought it was funny, though he didn't dare speak out loud of it.

"We're asking the questions here, who are you and how did you get here?" Piper asked again, this time with more threat in her voice.

"I was told to give you this." He handed them the letter, he flinched as Paige grabbed the note.

"It's from Neville, he says that this boy needs our protection, he's a friend of Harry's, he also said to be cautious around him, he's been through some stuff, his parents have permanently lost their memories, and he's hiding from Dumbledore," at the name the boy cringed, shaking, tears started falling, he fell on his hands and knees.

"Please hide me, I don't want to go back to him... please, I can't be forced to do those things anymore." He sobbed, pain in his voice, Phoebe felt a great emotion of pain, betrayal, and loss of innocence.

"Did he... rape you?" Phoebe asked, they all gasped at the question and looked at the boy, who simply nodded his head not daring to look at them, he feared that they wouldn't help him, or that they might send him back.

"Oh god, don't worry sweetie, we're going to protect you, you're safe here, that man won't hurt you." Paige said, her social worker intuition kicked in as she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies Piper made, along with some milk and hurried back. "Here, you can have as many as you want."

"You're not going to send me back?" He asked, disbelief over his face.

"No we're not, what's your name?" Paige assured him.

"I'm Seamus, Seamus Finnigan." He replied, getting one of the cookies.

"Well I'm Piper this is my husband Leo, my sister Phoebe, and the youngest Paige, we will leave this to you Paige, we will take your stuff to Wyatt's room, you don't mind?" Piper asked.

"No, I shared a dorm with a bunch of guys at _that_ place." Seamus replied.

"Okay, well Paige is going to talk to you, see what kind of protection we can offer, and if you're going to need some training." She said smiling, as Leo grabbed the trunk and they went upstairs.

"Well I need to go to work Elise will have my head if I don't get there soon." Phoebe said, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Thank you for taking me in." He said taking a sip of milk. "These are delicious, as good as my... mum's," tears were threatening to fall.

"It's okay sweetie, we are going to protect you, now how about we sit down and talk about what happened." She suggested. He simply nodded and they made their way to the dinning room, and just sat down across from one another.

"Thank you all again, Paige, this is so nice of you all." He replied again.

"It's no problem, anyone who is a friend of my nephew is family to us, and we protect our family." She smiles at the boy, who looks shocked.

"Wait, Neville is your nephew?" Seamus asked, flabbergasted.

"No, Harry is Phoebe's son, I know it's a lot to take in, now how long has that man... rape you?" She was curious about the boy, he seemed nice and sweet but he also had the same stature as Harry, when he first got here.

"About... 2 and a half months." He said, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"Oh god, that's horrible who di..." before she could answer another demon attack happened.

"We are looking for Cole, we heard he has returned..." One of them said, he had long grey hair, black eyes, and three claw mark on his left eye.

"Leave we vanquished him." She demanded, pulling Seamus behind her.

"Yeah well not from what I heard." He replied sending a fireball at them.

"Get down, FIREBALL!" She commands, she orbs the fireball to her hand and sends it back to the other demon, who easily dodges it, and it hits the grandfather clock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" Piper exclaims, she and Leo get down and notice 5 demons in the living room, she immediately blows one up.

"WE WANT COLE!" The demon demanded, sending two more fireballs, one at each sister.

"FIREBALL!" Paige commands again, and again the demon dodges it and it hits the couch which goes up in flames. Piper blows the fireball back to another demon, who dies.

"This is getting ridiculous, can't you leave us alone for 3 hours, is that to much to ask!" Piper blows up another demon.

"This is just the beginning." He said shooting from his hands a blue energy beam that went to Paige, Piper tried to freeze it but was stopped by a series of energy balls and fire balls being thrown at her constantly.

_This can't be happening, I just got free Merlin I hope they don't get mad at me for this,_ he thought. He gets up and creates a blue sphere covering both him and Paige and easily deflects the attack sending it back to the demon who gets hit by it and is sent flying back. He then flicks his wrist and powerful blast of dark energy emits from his hands, killing the remainder of the demons. "Are you okay?" He asks her, worried he might have hurt her.

"I'm good, how did you do that?" She asked, as Leo and Piper came in.

"Uh, I don't know I've always been able to do that, my dad can do it, my mum was actually surprised, but my dad was even more shocked when he found out my mum's a witch." He replied.

"That was the power of the nexus, how can you have it?" Piper asked, looking at the boy's eyes, they didn't change from it's blue eyes.

"That's what my father called his power, he told me that our powers come from the new world, that along with the Warren witches we join together to protect the balance of good, but my great great grandfather died and some evil dude trapped his powers in a location, where he could claim it." He said, the look of shock ran through each of them.

"So you mean that you are the ones that created this power?" Leo asked.

"No, we were born with it, I think my dad said that we come from the Warren line, as part of our ancestry." Seamus could see their faces pale.

"You mean you come from our line?" Piper spoke, not knowing whether to be shocked or happy.

**WHAT A TWIST! Seamus is related to the charmed ones? what will this mean, I don't know but I like it... DUH I WROTE THIS... Please R&R**


	8. 8

**So it's not updating regularly, since I'm writing on my Lost and Found chapter, but I'm writing them down as we speak, so I'm starting chapter 9 as soon as I post this, hopefully it'll be done by this friday but I won't make any promises, so please keep the R&R coming, also any advice you have I welcome it, as long as it's not flaming**

**Chapter 8**

"I guess so, um do you think I can rest, it's been a bit hectic, and I'm a bit tired." Seamus yawned.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later, Leo take him to Wyatt's room," Piper smiled, as Leo took the boy upstairs. "Well that was interesting, is everyone at that place related to us in some way?"

"I don't know, but I can't believe the nexus is based on our line, but it doesn't explain on how it became apart of the house?" Paige asked, clearing the table.

"I know, maybe we can ask him next time." She replied, as Leo came back down stairs.

"How is he doing Leo?" Paige asked, worried about the boy.

"He's alright, just a bit tired..." he said, a bit sidetracked. He couldn't believe that it happened, he never thought this would happen, but he couldn't ignore it, not when it meant he could finally help out, instead of sitting on the sideline and watch as his wife and sons as they risk themselves to protect him.

"Is something wrong honey?" Piper asked, they've been married for nearly 23 years, so she knew her husband pretty well.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later once I get to get used to it." He replied, offering them a strained smile.

"Are you sure? Cause you look different." Paige chimed.

"I'm sure, I need to go to P3 and check on it, we haven't been there this last 2 months, and I know we need to make sure we don't lose it." Leo replied, he grabbed his keys, and left to go to the club.

"He's hiding something." Piper stated.

"You think? I mean what could he be hiding?" Paige asked. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm about to be late."

"Another interview, I thought you said you wanted to hold to the job you have right now." Piper said.

"Yeah but I don't want to spend all my time in magic school, I mean sure I wanted to be the headmistress, but I want something more out of life," she sighed. "Well I have to go, try to be nice to the boy, he lost his parents, not really but they lost all memory of him." Paige informed her.

"Wow, how can someone like that be alive." Piper murmured, as Paige left the house. She decided to cook, since it was the only thing that calmed her, and she needed to calm down, not only did she need it, she was seriously considering drinking as a form of escape.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Welcome class my name is Cole Turner, and I will be teaching you about my world, the world of the wiccan." Cole said, to a group of 4th year students, it was his last class of the day, and it was with his son. He looked at all the faces, trying to make sure he could remember them by the end of the week.

"Professor, I'm wondering, why we need to learn this?" Ian asked, others chimed in with agreement.

"Well, there is a rise of dark magic coming for, and as some of you know a man has thought it best to recruit demons to the mix to get what he wants." Cole replied, "so I'm teaching you this because there will be a time when some of you will come face to face with demons, especially when you come to America." He glanced at the group of students, he eyes landed towards Harry for a moment, then continued to scan the room. "As you may have known, I am a hybrid, I'm half human and half demon. My demonic name is Belthazor, I was known as a demonic assassin, I worked under the source, that is until I feel for one of my victims, who I will tell you about later on, since she and her sister's are the most powerful good witches in the world."

"If you really are a demon, then why are you here?" A boy chimed.

"Good question, the sister's, who believed in my good side, disposed of my demonic half, and I became a human for a short time, that is until I was taken control of by the source of all evil, then I died, and then I'm back with demonic powers from the demonic wasteland." He looked at the class who were leaning against their chairs. "It is a plane outside this one, where vanquished demons go, I was lucky enough to still have my body, so I was able to get some magic and return."

"I tried to go after her again but I went to crazy with all the power I had, so everything I did was hurting her more than before, I even tried to bend reality but I was vanquished for the third and final time. Now instead of going back to the Demonic Wasteland, I was sent to the Cosmic Void a space between life and death, and over the planes, to atone for my errors, and now your headmaster has given me the opportunity to give you my knowledge of the world out there, with my powers still intact." He finished.

"Wow that's so cool, and do you still love with the witch?" Another boy asked, this perked up Harry's interest in his father a lot more, he wanted to know if he was still in love with his mother. He knew it was wrong to replace his parents, but he isn't replacing them, he found out he has a family that loves him for who he is, and he won't let that go.

Cole paused for a minute, sure there was still feelings there, but he knew that she didn't feel the same way, not after what he heard her say when Piper told her that she saw him. "I will always have a special place in my heart for her, but I know that what I did to her, it hurt her, and I wouldn't force my love on her like I did before... now back to the topic, I have decided that I will put you all in groups of..." the doors opened, and Grindelwald came in with Krum next to him, he was smiling sweetly at some of the boys who were his fans.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson professor, but I have a quick announcement to make." He smiled, Cole nearly nodded edging the man to continue, he turned around to face the class, "well I know this may come as pleasant surprise to some of you, but Mr. Krum here has decided that he wishes to join you in this class, since he has to miss this class in the morning due to Quidditch practice, I hope you make him feel welcome.

"Yes Headmaster," everyone replied in unison.

"Well Mr. Krum I will leave you in the capable hands of the Professor, you may continue." He smiled at the boy then gave a small wave at Cole.

"Well then, Viktor right?" The boy just nodded, "As I was saying I will put you all in groups of 3, and I want you to pick a name for your group, once you're done I will continue with the next set of instructions." He said, he then went of to parring everyone, some were disappointed that they didn't get Harry or Viktor. "And it seems, and Harry, Viktor, and Hadrian are the last group, now come up with a unique name."

"Hey Harry," Viktor smiled at the black haired boy, while the other boy just stared at the Bulgarian hunk.

"Hey Viktor, this is my friend Hadrian, but he goes by Ian." Harry replied, pointing at the boy, who was still drooling. Harry just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hello Ian, I hope we can work well." Viktor said, a bit sourly, though both boys didn't notice it.

"So guys what shall we name ourselves?" Harry clapped his hands grabbing Ian's attention.

"Um... how about Crimson Shadow?" Ian wondered.

"That's... actually pretty good, what do you think Viktor?" Harry looked at the Bulgarian, who simply nodded. "Great I'll go with the Professor and tell him our name." Harry smiled, and left. Viktor turned quickly and his eyes left to Harry's ass, which looked just as a perfect as his lips, he felt his member twitch with arousal, he shifted trying to get his mind of the thought's of Harry squirming under him, moaning his name in pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked Viktor who shook his head.

"Um yeah I'm okay." He replied, he tried hard not to think about the boy, but found it hard when he caught a whiff of the boy's sent, it was so intoxicating, and sweet.

"He loved our name," Harry replied, he stood in between Ian and Viktor. Then Cole came back to the center of the room.

"Alright class, now that that's done, we are going to start this of with a simple visual exercise, I'm going to summon some practice demons, not real of course, and I will show you what their basic powers are going to be, now make a circle around the classroom, and I will show you." Everyone made a circle around Cole, he waved his hand and four tables changed into humanoid dummies. "Alright the first is the transportation abilities, the four most common forms of transportation abilities are shimmering." He pointed to one of the dummies who began to shimmer, and then reappeared next to the second dummy. "Then it's blinking, in which the demon disappears and reappear anywhere in the blink of an eye." He pointed to the dummy and it blinked and reappeared next to the third dummy. "There is also fading, where you appear as if you were fading, hence the name fading." The next dummy began to fade and reappeared next to the fourth dummy. "And lastly there is flaming in which only a select few higher level demons can achieve, like the source of all evil." The fourth dummy began to burst into flames he quickly reappeared in the first dummies spot. "All these are considered teleportation abilities, every teleportation ability requires concentration, and you need to think of where you want to go."

"Now since it's beginning of the semester, I will teach you how to best defend yourself, and how to be aware of a surprise attack, so for the 2 weeks during anywhere at school, one of these four demons will attack you at random moments, they will just appear, you will have to be on alert every moment, each dummy will have a marker." He showed them four markers, each had the same symbol as the Book of Shadows. "These are wiccan symbols, it's the triquetra, representing the three most powerful witches, the first is just a normal triquetra with no fancy design." He showed them a marker of a metallic symbol. "The next one is the Heart Triquetra, its a heart design into the symbol, it means eternal love." He showed a symbol but the heart seemed to be apart if it, it was also metallic but the heart was red, and the symbol was blue. "Next is the Pentagram Triquetra, this is a triquetra with a pentagram in the middle, this means magical protection." He showed them another metallic symbol but in the middle was a black pentagram. "And lastly, is the Circle Triquetra, this symbol has a circle going through it, this means eternal life." He showed them the last one which was like the first one but this one had a circle interlaced with the symbol. "Now once you have all four, you will then move on to the next stage, this will continue for the next 2 months, then there will be a short break for the Triwizard Tournament, then we will resume on February." The bell rang making everyone jump. "I won't assign any homework since I want you all on alert with the demon hunting, oh and stay in your groups, it's best to go at it together instead of separate." He said as they all left, he sighed and slumped on his seat. _This was a pretty interesting first day, _he thought.

"What did you think of Professor Turner's class Harry?" Ian asked, as the three were making their way to their dorms, Viktor volunteered to accompany them to their dorm, in case the dummies appear.

"I thought it was great, I loved it, what about you Viktor?" Harry smiled at Viktor, who in return blushed seeing the boy smiling at him.

"I uh think it was very interesting, although he seems to know about it, being a half demon and all." He replied.

"Yeah I thought so too, he seemed very cool, I'm glad we got to have him this year. You kinda look like him, weird." Ian said.

_You have no idea,_ Harry smiled mentally.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"It's been nearly two weeks and I haven't seen Harry anywhere, where do you suppose he is?" Hermione asked Ron. They were alone in the common room, everyone was out and about working on their homework.

"I really could care less, he would just be whining, god it's annoying." He replied, reading a Quidditch Magazine.

"Come on Ron, you know we need him here so Dumbledore can use him, plus we need to make sure he gets married to Ginny." Hermione scolded him.

"Merlin your so fucking annoying." He sighed.

"Fine you know what, I'm done." Hermione said, getting up from the couch.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked looking up from his magazine.

"I'm done helping you lot out, from now on I'm working with the twins." She said, leaving the common room.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YOU MUDBLOOD!" Ron grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back, making her hit the wall. "You are mine and no one else' do you understand?" He said, glaring at her, she looked at him, not with fear, but, with anger and rage.

"I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" She bellowed. _Avis,_ she chanted making 2 smooth bumps, left to right, conjuring 300 yellow birds. _Oppungo, _she chanted again, this time she raised her wand at Ron, and the birds began to attack him. He was yelping as a bunch of birds hit him all around his body. _Stupefy_, she points her wand at Ron and a red light appears out of her wand and sends him flying back. "Let that be a lesson for you Ron, you are 10 years to early to beat me." She said, leaving the common room heading towards Madam Pomfrey to mend herself. What they both didn't know was that they weren't alone, it seemed that Fred and George were hiding and saw the whole thing.

"Well it seems poor Ickle Ronniekins -" Fred said.

"Has lost an ally -" George continued.

"And we got-"

"Someone very-"

"Funny and very-"

"Smart." They finished in union, as they left their stunned brother there.

**So what do you think? Hermione got all bitchy at Ron for being a first class Douche, anyways I have a plan for the twins and Hermione, I still don't know if I should have her date one of them or both of them, or just have them treat her like a little sister your input will greatly help if you can : R&R until next time...**


	9. 9

**Chapter 9 (Warning Smut)**

"So far we have 2 marker's, the first from the shimmer then the blinker, all we need now is the fading, and the flaming." Harry said looking at the marker's they were the only team with two, the other's had only one.

"This is great, we have the best team work," Ian smiled, they were in the great hall talking to each other, Viktor was in the middle of Quidditch training.

"I know, but I have a feeling that we might get marker number three today," Harry smiled, it was thanks to their teamwork that they got the two markers, the first one was fairly easy, they took a while before they completely disappear, allowing them to be hit by a spell, the blinker's were harder, they could move with the blink of an eye, their weakness however, is that they lose concentration when they are hit with a bright light.

"Alright, then Harry, let's go to the Quidditch patch and check on Viktor, I know he's going to be happy to see you there." Ian found out that Viktor had a small crush on Harry, actually a small crush was and understatement, he was head over heels for the younger teen. Harry however, was oblivious to the older guys intentions.

"I know he's going to like seeing the both of us, not just me." Harry rolled his eyes. He had to admit that he was beginning to have a small crush on the Bulgarian hunk. But there was still a part of him that belonged to on Neville Longbottom, and he knew they could never be, but he could stop wishing.

"Come on then." Ian linked his arm with Harry's and they made their way to the patch. Things like this was what rumors fly out that Ian and Harry were an item, he just continued to tell them that they were just friend. Although, Ian wasn't making his life any easier, he would always call Harry babe, or he would pick the boy up as if he was meeting a lover.

"You know this is just adding gas to the flame." Harry said, as they made their way to the patch, many people were looking at them and whispering thing.

"I know." Ian replied smiling. They arrived the patch and a bunch of Viktor fans, were on the stands cheering the Bulgarian on. He was flying around, although he was a big teen he was always graceful on the broom, one of the many things that made people be fans of him, the way he lfew around with such grace and effortlessness.

"He looks so cool, right Harry?" Ian asked, arms still linked together.

"Yeah I wonder if I could be like that." Harry whispered to himself. Viktor noticed them and quickly felt jealousy run through him, but it was quickly diminished when Harry waved at him, giving him a huge smile, which made the teen smile brightly back. Just then there was a scream from the stands, they all looked as one of the students was pointing at the ground, there in the middle of the field was a demon dummy. He began fading, and it reappered on the stand next to the guy that screamed, which he did again.

"You were right Harry, time for marker number three." Ian grinned, as they both made their way to the dummy, maneuvering from the crowds, that were trying to leave.

"We won't be able to get to it with this big crowd," Harry complained, just then Viktor appeared and threw a broom to Ian and held his hand out to Harry.

"Come on, I could only get one broom, get on Harry." He said, blushing slightly as Harry nodded and took his hand and got on the broom holding onto Viktor's waist, he could feel Harry's chest pressed against his, making his member twitch with excitement.

The dummy kept trying to get out but it always ended somewhere on the field, Harry seemed to noticed ant thought of a plan, once everyone left they were the only ones, flying around, trying to get a good view with the dummy. "Viktor fly closer to Ian,' Viktor nodded and made his way to the boy, when they united Harry continued. "He seems to be trapped in this patch, which means we just need to distract him long enough to cast a spell on him and we get the marker, and I know exactly what to do, we already established that the dummies could hear us, which means they know if we're going to cast a spell, but what if we let their attention on one thing then one of you can attack and we get marker number 3."

"Sounds like a plan but how and who will be bait, last time I was bait, and in the first one Viktor was bait." Ian wondered, Harry just smirked, he leaned in and pressed his lips on Viktor's ear, allowing his luring powers to come out.

"Viktor take me down on the ground and then go back to Ian." He said, his voice filled with power, not too much but just enough that Viktor quickly does as he is told.

"Harry you minx." Ian chuckles shaking his head. He knew of Harry's gift, when he accidentally let his power slip and Ian almost stripped bare, he was down to his boxers when Harry realized that he was singing with his gift on.

"When I nod my head after the distraction I want you to swoop down and cast the stunning spell on the dummy as quickly as you can alongside Ian." Harry let his power seep into the boys mind as he got down the broom. _I'm sorry I'm using my powers like this but I have to get this over with,_ he thought. He looked at the boys that were a mere 20 feet in the air, and the dummy was 9 feet away from him. He closed his eyes and began to let his power create a barrier, allowing anyone in a 10 foot radius to be trapped, as he began to sing;

_**So see the leaves fall to the ground,**_  
_**And see them lyin' all around, **_  
_**'Cos still I can't see you, **_  
_**And there's the wind that plays in the air, **_  
_**Flying around, how it does not care **_  
_**Still I can't see you**_

_**And the seasons pass away**_  
_**And I still sit here lonely, each and every day,**_  
_**Wonderin' what's gone wrong.**_  
_**'Cos I don't remember seasons lastin' oh so long**_  
_**Oh so long.**_

_**And I still can't see you**_  
_**And I still can't see you**_  
_**And I still can't see you**_  
_**Lauren and I **_  
_**Lauren and I**_

_**And there's the stars way in the sky**_  
_**Leading my way and I don't know where or why**_  
_**Still I can't see you.**_  
_**And when my back's against the wall**_  
_**I see a reason for it all **_  
_**But I still can't see you**_

_**And I still can't see you**_  
_**And I still can't see you**_  
_**And I still can't see you**_  
_**Lauren and I **_  
_**Lauren and I**_  
_**Lauren and I**_  
_**Lauren and I**_

The dummy seemed to be still in a trance even when Harry stopped singing. He was nearly a foot away when he looked at his teammates and nodded his head, they both got their wands out and began to dive down as quickly as they could, they leveled their wands and chanted, _Stupefy,_ a jet of red light flew out of their wands and hit the dummy in the back sending him hitting the ground hard, Harry quickly went to the dummy and grabbed the marker, they now had the heart, the circle, and the pentagram, all they needed now was the regular triquetra.

"We did it." Ian exclaimed once they both got off of the the brooms. He went up to Harry and pulled him into a bear hug, spinning him around.

"Put me down!" Harry demanded, and Ian let go, making Harry fall. Viktor felt a twinge of jealousy at the closeness of the two, but went over to help him up. "Thanks Viktor, always the gentleman." Harry smiled sweetly at the boy.

"No... problem Harry," Viktor blushed, Ian just rolled his eyes at Harry's obliviousness. "Um how did you do that?"

"Oh um, its a gift I have, I can make anyone fall into a... sexual trance, if I sing, or dance, or even use my body in such a way that might excite someone, it doesn't matter the age or the gender, they would fall prey to my lure." Harry said, blushing when he noticed a slight bulge on Viktor's pants.

"Oh... do you use it all the time?"

"No, at first I was unable to control it but now I can control it better, although I sometimes lose control when I'm to deep into a song, that I let all emotion go." Harry replied.

"Wow Harry you are magical." Viktor sighed, but quickly blushed.

"Um... thanks Vik." Harry replied blushing a bit.

"Vik?" Ian looked at him questionably.

"Yeah, I think Vik is a cool nickname." Harry replied.

"I like it, thanks Harry." The Bulgarian hunk said, _he gave me a nickname, he now thinks of us as friends... one step at a time Vik, _he thought.

**/*/*/*/*/ (SMUT WILL COMMERCE)**

"Where is that brat." Dumbledore was in his office, he was looking at all the new victims he couldn't wait to taste, but two of his toys have already disappeared. First Harry, now Seamus, Dumbledore knew that something big was going on, but he didn't know what. He looked into his cupboard and saw his newer victim, some young boy, Colin Creevey or something, he was such an obedient little boy, as long as Dumbledore didn't touch his baby brother he would obey the old pervert's every desire. The boy wasn't bounded or gagged, although it took him a while to learn the rules, like all the other's before him, but he learned quickly. "You know what I want right?" He looked at the boy, no eye in his face, all emotion was sealed inside him, he kept his face expressionless, but he was crying on the inside.

"Yes professor," he said, getting up and slowly his naked body a few feet from the old man, who took the polyjuice potion, he went back to being the teenage boy, he conjured the bed again, and instead of forcing Colin on it, he willingly climbed on it, laid on his back and began to finger himself, as well as stroking himself. "I want you in me professor, I want you to teach me all you know." He pleaded, in a wanting tone, he felt proud that he could fool the great wizard, his eyes were filled with lust. "Please professor, I want you hot juicy cock in me, I want to taste your cum in my mouth and I want you to ravage me and make me feel the power of the light." He continued fingering himself, first with one then continued with two, as he continued to stroke his 5 inch prick.

"You seemed to be ready for me aren't you." Dumbledore smiled hungrily looking at the boys lithe form he striped bare and climb atop the boy, and began showering him in kisses, the boy moaned in false pleasure, the teen then began to is the boy, the kiss was passionate, but there was some roughness, he was ravaging the boys mouth, feeling it's hotness.

"Professor do you think I could call you Harry, I always wanted him in me, and I know he can never beat you, but I want to pretend I have him." He begged, he wasn't lying, he actually had a crush on Harry, but he knew it could never happen.

"Of course, you've been a good toy, and I will let you have this." Dumbledore said as he positioned himself between the young boy, magically conjuring the lube and coating his cock, then he pressed it against the boy waiting hole.

"Oh Harry, yes please fuck me, make me yours." He arched his back as Dumbledore shoved in deeper. He moaned in false pleasure again, but when he imagined Harry being the one fucking him, he began moaning in true pleasure, "more Harry please, deeper, harder." He begged and Dumbledore banged him harder, he started screaming harder and louder, he then went up to Dumbledore and pressed their lips together, stunning Dumbledore.

_He is finally falling into my grasp._ He thought, as he grunted, picking up speed.

_Oh god Harry I'm no longer pure for you, I am so sorry, you must think I'm sick, _he thought, he could feel tears threatening to fall be he willed them away, making sure he didn't do anything drastic. "Oh GOD HARRY, I love you, yes... oh Merlin, your dick is in me, I love it, yeah, yeah, oh YEAH!" He screamed.

"I'm cumming, Colin, I'm going to..." Dumbledore grunted as he thrusted deeper and quicker, hitting Colin's prostate.

"Oh Merlin, me too, yeah right there, keep hitting me there..." He moaned.

"Let's cum together..." He started pounding faster until he felt his cock twitch wanting release. "I'm cumming... ARGH!" HE thrusted one last time and hot cum shot out, filling the boy as he screamed in his own orgasm, calling out Harry's name, as hot cum shot out hitting him in his chest. He could feel Dumbledore's cum flowing out of him, as he took his cock out. He was panting, on his back, sweating, watching Dumbledore use a cleaning spell, and putting his robe on, before he returned back to being his normal old man self. "That was amazing Colin, you are by far my favorite toy, and I'll let you of the hook for this whole month, I need to handle some affairs."

**(SMUT HAS ENDED)**

"Thank you professor, I shall see you around then." He said, cleaning himself up, and making his way back, limping, he reached his dorm, and to his surprise Dennis was sleeping on the couch, the lights on. He gave his baby brother a small sad smile, before waking him up.

"Colin? You're back, how was detention with Snape?" Colin lied telling him that he was going to have detention with Snape for a month.

"It was alright, I'm a bit tired, he said I was going to have a week off, from working, and I'm going to spend it helping you." He replied, sitting next to Dennis, wincing at the pain.

"Oh... okay then, I'll see you tomorrow at the breakfast," he said, getting up and making his way to his dorm.

"Good night..." he felt his tears fall, as he fell on his knees, breaking down, trying really hard to muffle his sobs. He raised his left sleeve and took his wand out, he took away the glamour, exposing his scars, and cuts, he raised his wand and began chanting softly and weakly _diffindo_, as small cuts began to form on his wrist and forearm. Blood was trickling down, as he felt the pain ease in his heart. _I'm so sorry Dennis I don't want you to see me like this, but I can't tell anyone,_ he thought. He cleaned the wounds and cleaned the stains on the floor, and got up, not realizing that he was being watched by the twins, who were stunned at the young boys pain.

"What is going on here?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"Me neither, you don't think-"

"No it can be-"

"But what if-"

"If so, why?"

"I don't know." Fred said, as they made their way to their own dorm, but barely hearing a muffled sob of the 13 year old boy. That began applying his walls, up so he can no longer be hurt.

_This has gone far enough, It's time for me to take action... He will pay for what he is doing to my **** descendants._ OMG CLIFFHANGER HOPR YOU LIKE IT I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS

**/*/*/*/**

**What do you think? Will Colin ever be able to be saved, Dumbledore continues being a first class rapist, but is Colin's form of release the best one? I have Spring Break for a week so I'm going to try and update as quickly as possible. Also Colin and Dennis are going to be apart of this, since I want to leave you with a bit of an insight. Colin and Dennis are... wiccan/whitelighters. I'm going to decide on their powers but if you want to suggest anything I'm down for it :) PLEASE R&R cause they make me happy and want to post quicker... no it's true the more you R&R the more likely I would want to write more... no pressure ;)**


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hermione we need to talk." Ron demanded, they were in the great hall, it was rather empty even though it was a weekend. Hermione was reading a book, she grabbed from the library, on healing charms, she found out by Madame Pomfrey that she could be a great healer.

"What do you want Weasley?" She answered coldly, everyone that was there was immediately shocked by the girl's coldness towards her supposed best friend. Although things have been shaky for the past week, ever since the incident, Hermione has made it her mission to keep her distance from Ron, and she got closer to the twins, even helping them out on their O.W.L's as well as spend more time with them.

"Come on you can't keep giving me the cold shoulder." He huffed.

"I can and I will Weasley." She snapped. Dumbledore was there, he needed to have her back on his team, she knew some of their secrets and she was an important asset to his plans, she could convince Harry to return, but how things were now she was becoming a rather thorn in his side.

"Now listen here you can't talk to me like that." He retorted. She snapped her head up, and glared at him. She slammed her book and quickly got up from her seat.

"You listen to me Ronald Bilius Wesley I can and I WILL call you whatever I wish and not you nor anyone will tell me otherwise." She replied, grabbing her things and leaving the great hall. Ron was stunned at her reply, some people were snickering at the boy, he was told up by a muggleborn.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"My Lord, what are we going to do about that old man." Bellatrix asked, they were at the meeting, many members all whispered in agreement.

"For now we can't do anything, but I'm going to send the sister's a note, telling them of my intentions." Tom replied. "Now for today's meeting, I need your report Severus."

"Yes my lord." Snape bowed. "That old fart still thinks I'm acting as his double agent, I reported to him, your 'anger' that we still haven't found the boy. He also suspects that the Granger girl is slowly departing his side, and joining your side, since she has been seen with your twins."

"Ah yes, my sons, how are they?" It's been nearly 2 weeks since he adopted the Weasley twins, he was surprised to find them at the foot of his doorsteps, with the whole story of Dumbledore's search for the 'greater good' and his murdering of the two most powerful witches ever.

"They have both improved greatly, thanks to Granger's help, they seemed to have taken a liking to the girl, but what's more is that, they are able to hide in plain sight from any and everyone, and spy in people without them knowing. That's how they found out that the oldest Creevey is cutting himself, and hiding behind the smile to prevent his brother knowing that he is being abused by Dumbledore."

"That man, knew that he would continue doing this, but that boy has to cut himself to be away from this hell, I cannot stand for it any longer, I know he and his brother are both muggle-born, but I cannot and will not let the students from Hogwarts be terrorized by him anymore, Bellatrix, bring their parents, and create a guest room, I want them here by the end of next week, I don't want anyone attacking them, they are under our protection, we are going to keep everyone safe."

"Yes my lord, but what is with this sudden change?" Bellatrix wondered.

"My dear Bella, I have lost my way, I have been attacking anyone who isn't a pure-blood, because they were naturally going to side with Dumbledore, but now I know how he treats everyone, and I vow never to let that happen, once we take over Hogwarts, we will make this place truly home, where no one will be hurt, and they can learn all the things they need to, in the correct way." He replied, looking at everyone with a fierce determination in his eyes. "I won't let that old, pathetic, sorry excuse for a professor, ruin the integrity of that school." Everyone clapped. "Bring the Creevey brother's, since they are on your house, Minerva."

"As you wish Tom." Minerva replied, bowing down, a small glint of hope in her eyes. _We will finally return this place to it's once beautiful glory, _she thought.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Piper was looking around in the club looking for Leo. "Leo! Where are you?" She called out, no answer. "LEO! I know you're somewhere here, come out!" Still no answer. "LEONARDO WYATT YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed, she turned around and saw someone coming out of the copy room, Leo looked at Piper, his eyes pitch black, he quickly looks away.

"PIPER!? What are you doing here?" He asks, trying to hide his eyes,

"What is wrong with you? What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said, he looked directly at her eyes, his eyes back to normal.

"Ugh, never mind, have you booked the band?" She shook her head.

"Um... no I haven't, I tried but there are no available bands."

"Ugh, I guess we have to do the DJ again," she sighed. "I'm going to the manor, to check on Seamus, he seemed to have been able to control his powers." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving. Leo's eyes flickered from blue to pitch black, then back.

"Seamus how are you feeling?" Dudley asked, they were sitting on the living room, Chris and Wyatt, were at school.

"It's great, I really feel protective around you all, it just I miss my friends."

"Like who?"

"Dean, Lavender, and Dra..." He quickly blushed when he was about to say someone's name, which didn't go unnoticed.

"And who?" Dudley raised his brow.

"Um, nothing, so are you controlling your magic?" He replied, quickly trying to change the subject. _Merlin I almost said I missed Draco... why would I feel a connection with that Slytherin, if we only talked 3 weeks ago, _he thought. _I couldn't... right? I mean I can't like Draco can I?_

**/*/*/*/*/**

Cole was pacing around his room, he couldn't believe he finally got to talk to his son, it felt right, but there was also a part of him, that made his blood boil when he heard about his son's treatment at the hand of those mortals.

_**Flashback**_

_Cole was in the classroom, looking over the progress of his students. Especially his son's, he was proud to know that he already caught 3 marker's. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened, and Harry walks in.  
_

_"Hello... dad." He said, hesitantly.  
_

_"Hello... son," he replied, he couldn't believe that he was called dad, he never thought he would be able to be called like that, but it felt right, and he loved it._

_"I want to talk to you."_

_"Fine let's go to my quarters" He held out his hand, when Harry took it they shimmered to his quarters. "You want something to drink?"_

_"Coffee, two sugars, and cream."_

_"I see your mother has shown you the fine art of a cup of Joe?" He smiled as he handed the boy his drink._

_"Actually it was aunt Piper, she was the first to teach me the finer art of making a mean cup of joy." He joked.  
_

_"So... what can I do you for?"_

_"I wanted to say hi, and tell you that I already awoken from your side, as well as the power from the source side of you."_

_"What!" He was stunned to know that his son would have the power of the source, it was unheard of.  
_

_"Yes, I have pyrokinesis and energy ball, from the demonic side. And I have energy blast, increased strength and speed, shapesifting, and flaming."_

_"I see... please be careful, with the source's power, it comes from immense rage, and it's stronger and will try to over power you."_

_"I know, I also have the power of levitation, pathokinesis, and... um luring." He blushed in embarrassment._

_"Luring? You can make anyone fall for you?" He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice._

_"Yeah, um it was thanks to my 'uncle's' forcing me to learn, how to... um... dance like a stripper, which seemed to have awaken my luring abilities." He tried to look at him with a calm face, but it was really embarrassing, to tell them._

_"That bastard." He growled._

_"It's okay, I already got over it, I just wanted to know, if you knew you had this power."_

_"No, only a Succubus, the Siren, and the goddess of Love, had that power, but I don't know how you could have this ability." He wondered._

_"But I'm none of those, I'm still haven't dated anyone." _

_"I'll see what can I can do."_

_"Um do you think you'll be able to meet my mother? Do you even lover ever?"_

_"I might, but with our history makes it difficult. I will always love her no matter what happens to me, I will love her, it's what kept me smiling through all my sadness."_

_"Thanks, I can tell she also still have feelings for you, well I have to go, I have one more marker to get."_

_"Good job, well please try to come back whenever you desire." He smiled._

_"I will, bye dad." He got got up and gave his dad a hug, before leaving._

**/*/*/*/*/**

Everyone was in a Great Hall, there was tension in the air, everyone was waiting for the two schools to arrive so they can begin the tournament. Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat. "Ah my young ones, rejoice since we have finally begun to start the tournament, now without further ado, from our sister's of the north, the lovely young lady's from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime.." He announced, as the doors opened. A group of young ladies, appeared, they were wearing a long knee length silky baby blue dress, along with a short baby blue cape. They were wearing black stockings, and baby blue heels. All the boys were mystified by the girls beauty more so for two in particular, the oldest had beautiful long silvery-blonde, and dark blue eyes, she was running along with them, as they stopped a bit of the time to send out butterflies. The girl next to her was a twirling girl, in a red and dark blue leotard, she also had silvery-blonde tied in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes, there was something about the two girls that attracted all the boys to them, they were mesmerized more by their movements. A lady was walking in with them, she had long black hair, and stunning brown hair, she was a few feet taller than the girls, she wore a long silky baby blue knee length dress, she was wearing it with a long silky cape. At the end of the hall the let out a lot of conjured butterflies as the two girls did a cartwheel and they bowed. Everyone clapped, many boys whistled, while the girls rolled their eyes at all the boy's action, groaning out 'boys.'

"Dumbledore, thank you for allowing us into your school." She said, smiling at the man, as they hugged each other.

"You too Maxime, you are always welcomed here." He replied. "Now our brother's from the south, the proud sons the Durmstrang, and their High master... Gellert Grindelwald." He pointed to the doors that were doors.

At the same time as the Beauxbatons were being introduce, a group of boys arrived, lead by Grindelwald. "Now you must know that we are here to continue on the peace between our schools, any disrespect will be dealt with severely, am I understood?" He stated, they all nodded in agreement.

In the back of the line, there were three students, Ian, Viktor, and another boy. However, this boy was wearing a crimson red cloak, partially covering his face, leaving only below the nose exposed. Ian leaned in towards the boy, "are you ready?" He simply nodded, afraid he might chicken out.

"Don't worry, we won't let him get you, besides we're the Crimson Shadow right, the most powerful wizards in our school." Viktor placed a hand on the boys shoulder, he felt a blush coming on, but he controlled it, _now wasn't the time to go all gooey while we are in enemy territory,_ he thought.

"Alright you two, go on ahead, so he can have finish this entrance off." Grindelwald announced, as they heard their school name called. He quickly looked at the boy and gave him a small smile as the doors opened. They marched in with their walking sticks, pounding down sending sparks, once they got to the middle the sticks turned back into their wands, they all spread out, some were standing on tables, other's were between the tables. The girls from Beauxbatons rolled their eyes, but then quickly stopped as they saw Viktor, Ian, and Grindelwald walk in, one boy on each side. Everyone began doing flips, and crazy gymnastic movements, people where whispering as they saw Viktor walk in. they stopped at the end of tha tables and raised their wands.

"It's him, that's Viktor Krum." Ron sighed, although quickly recovered. Then all their attention went to the boy in the hooded cloak, as he gracefully walked in. Neville's heart gave out a leap, as he knew who the mystery boy was, the students on the table and on the floor also raised their wands. A small spark comes out of their wands, once the boy is in the middle. They all lower their wands and shoot the sparks at him, everyone gasp and try to cast a protego charm, but he raises his hands, and he begins to levitate spinning around, collecting the sparks until it become a great big fire. He stops spinning and snaps his fingers, as the spinning fire stops moving and turns into a Phoenix with the boy in the middle, he slowly descends and takes his hood off, everyone gasps as long silky midnight black hair, with streaks of crimson red, are revealed, and everyone is even more shocked, to see the most beautiful shade of emerald green eyes, that they have ever seen. He bows down, and smirks at the man string at him, shock, surprise, and fear in his eyes. _I'm back Headmaster_, he grins.

"Harry!?" Those words come out of the headmaster's lips as everyone takes in the boys new physique.

"I'm back Hogwarts," he grins menacingly at everyone, more so at Ron and Hermione, who offers him a sincere sad smile.

"Ah Dumbledore, my old friend how is life treating you?" Grindelwald, speaks up, as all of the Durmstrang students return to their position and smirk at the stunned looks of all of the Hogwarts' students.

"Um... Grindelwald, life is good, my dear friend." Dumbledore replied, as they both hugged each other, _this was not what I had in mind_, he thought.


	11. 11

**Chapter 11**

"Can you believe his new look." A girl from Hufflepuff said.

"I know, I mean he used to look cute, but now he's drop dead gorgeous." Another girl from Ravenclaw agreed. The two girls were in the Hogwarts ground, when they caught sight of the teen they were talking about, talking with Ian.

"Oh Merlin, there he is, I mean look at his hair, and you can totally see his muscles in that tight uniform." The girl from Hufflepuff stated.

"I know, and the boy next to him is hot as well, but Harry beats him to the punch." The girl from Ravenclaw admits. There were more people around, all whispering about Harry's new look, and what that magic was.

"You made quiet the impression on these kids, Harry." Ian smirked, Harry rolled his eyes, he hated catching attention, he didn't even want to do this in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was walking with Ian to class, when they were summoned to the Headmaster's office._

_"Come in young ones." Grindelwald said, when he heard a knock at his office door. They both entered and where shocked at the man's office, it was twice as big as their common room, it was stacked with many books, dating back to the 800's, he had a mahogany desk, with an ebony chair, there were many other unknown objects around, it reminded Harry of Dumbledore's office, but this place felt more peaceful, and you felt protected here._

_"You wanted to see us professor?" Harry asked, a bit worried._

_"Yes, I have heard from your teachers, the two of you are at the top of your school year. Is this correct?" They just nodded. "Well you Mr. Potter, I have been told by your professor that you have shown much advancement in those courses, now you and Mr. McClain know that I will choose two under 17 to join us to Hogwarts, and I have chosen the two of you." They just stood there wide eyed. "You both have been at the top and I think that would be rewarded."_

_"Thank you so much Professor." Ian smiled._

_"Yes thank you very much." Harry agreed._

_"Think nothing of this, but I know that we will have to make an entrance, and i have chose you Mr. Potter as our grand finale."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Please lower your voice, Mr. Potter."_

_"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I can, I mean I'm flattered but I don't like the attention this will bring."_

_"I know but it is crucial you be our grand finale, this is to show those who have wronged you, that you have overcome many trials and were reborn as a new person."_

_"I guess, but..."_

_"Oh come on Harry, this'll be great, please say you'll do it."_

_"Ugh... fine I'll do it, just to see the face of that old fart's."_

_"That is the spirit, ah to be young and in desire of revenge."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"I still hate you for making me agree."

"Aw come on, you know you love me." Ian stated, grabbing onto Harry's arm, like a couple.

"You know people are looking, and I don't think Viktor is going to like you making a scene." Harry sighed.

"He won't know right?" He smiled innocently. Just then there was a flash, making both boys jump, when they got over their initial shock they were met by a small boy, holding a rather huge camera, and huge grin on his face.

"Hiya Harry, it's been a while." The boys said, blushing slightly.

"Colin? Is that you?" Harry asked.

"You remembered my name." Colin felt on cloud nine, but he quickly fell back down, when he saw a scar peek out of his sleeve.

"Of course, how could I forget you, where's your brother?"

"Oh he's still working on his potions homework, Professor Snape, made sure to keep everyone busy while the Triwizard Tournament was being held." He replied, this time his smile was forced, which no one but Harry noticed.

"I see, alright then, oh Colin this is my best friend Hadrian, or Ian for short, Ian this is my ace photographer Colin." Harry pointed to the boy, who beamed at being called his idol/crush ace photographer.

"I don't know if I'm that good Harry." He blushed.

"You are, I know some students here are going to try and take picture's of me, but I want you to take them, and sell them along with the twins.

"You called?" A pair of voices appeared. Making both Ian and Colin jump, Harry just smiled, he could sense their power creeping towards them.

"Ah speak of the tricksters and they shall come." Harry joked.

"Stop you're making us blush." They said in union.

"Heh, Fred and George this is my friend Hadrian, but he goes by Ian, Ian these are the trickster twins." He said.

"I'm Gred and that's Forge." Fred said.

"Huh, that's an interesting name," Ian said. He leaned in to the two of them, whispering so that they only heard him. {I heard you two worked to make this place lively, I need your help, resident bad Bulgarian boy, Viktor, has a slight crush on him, so I need to make sure that they make a... entertainment of themselves.}_  
_

{You want us-} Fred said.

{To make sure that-} George stated.

{Viktor Krum-}

{And Harry-}

{End up in a compromising position?} They both smiled michievously.

{Of course.} He replied.

{That's going to be difficult-} George answered.

{cause Neville from our house-}

{the same age as Harry-}

{also has a crush on him.} They finished in union again.

"Oh this is too good." Ian laughed.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, um didn't we need to go somewhere?" Harry eyes widen, at the realization.

"Holy shit, you're right, we have to go Colin, Twins, we have to help Vik out, by guys, oh and Colin I want to meet up with both you and your brother, tomorrow." He said, waving at the boy.

"Um yeah, sure." He said, blushing slightly. As Harry and Ian made their way to out the Hogwarts ground, Hermione came out from the left of him, reading a book on potions. Ron was on his right, reading his daily Quidditch magazine, with Viktor Krum's picture on the front. All three of them stopped in the middle, everyone could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said, giving her a small smile.

"Hermione." He replied.

"Hello mate." Rom smiled, as if nothing wrong happened.

"Ronald." He replied.

"Who's the idiot next to you?" He smiled.

"This is my best friend from Durmstrang Hadrian."

"Hello as Harry here said, I'm Hadrian, but you can call me Ian." He smiled.

"I thought we were your best mates." Ron snapped.

"You _were_, emphasis on _were_, as in not any more." He replied.

Ron seemed to not like the reply. "Oh you think that with that new look you can hold up against, me?"

"Weasley leave him be."

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We were, but I thought about things better, he's not worth this pain." She replied. Harry was shocked at the reply, he knew that they were working with Dumbledore to turn him into a weapon. Neville told him about Dumbledore's plan to break Harry down, make him kill Voldemort, marry Ginny, and then kill him off when he finally produced an heir. He was even more hurt that his own two friends would betray him.

"Boohoo, you have no life, poor pathetic girl." Ron snickered. He grabbed Harry and Hermione's arm and dragged them to a clearing. They were being followed by the twins, Ian, and Colin.

"LET ME GO!" Hermione bellowed, yanking her arm off, and slapping his hand of Harry's arm.

"You filthy slut." He snarled at her.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry snapped at him.

"You know what I'm tired, I'm glad you left, you were bringing me down and I'm tired of it."

"Oh I was bring you down, I didn't know that hiding behind that fat bitch you call mother was being brought down."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK." Ron warned him, his clenched his fist.

"What are you going to do? Weasley try and fail at the most simplest spells?" Hermione jokes.

_Stupefy_, Ron points his wand at Harry, who levitates, as the spell hits a window and bounces back to Ron who deflects it, heading for Hermione, who is to shocked by Harry's powers, that she gets hit by the spell.

"Hermione!" The twins rush to her side.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry snarled, as he flamed in mid air, and reappeared behind Ron, everyone was shocked at Harry's eyes. He flicked his hands and a blast of white energy shoots out of his hand as it hits Ron, sending him flying. Hermione awakens, just as she sees Ron flying to the wall. "If you ever harm her, or anyone else again, I will kill you faster than a fucking snitch." He snapped.

"H-H-Harry?" Colin, asked. Harry looked at everyone, he could see shock in them, he quickly shut his eyes, and when he opened his eyes, it returned to normal, he fled, to the ship.

"Crap I just had to lose fucking control, I just had to!" He bellowed as he paced around his room. He sighs trying to think about what he can do... "The Book of Shadows," he gasps. He closes his eyes as he comes up with a spell, what he didn't know was that Viktor was walking in, "_may my soul fly, to go across the sky, let my body roam, let me arrive to my home_," he chanted, as a white light swirled around him and he disappeared.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Seamus and Dudley were in the living room, Dudley was concentrating on his electrokinesis, making lightning travel through his hands, while Seamus was practicing his telekinesis, by moving the crystal in a circle. Just then Harry appears, making both teens jump.

"HOLLY FUCKING CRAP!" Dudley said, he accidentally shoots his powers at the grandfather clock, while Seamus floats the crystals at the TV.

"Seamus?" Harry gasped.

"Harry? Merlin, its good to see you again." Seamus says, eyeing the boys look, _I have to admit, Potter looks fucking hot!_ He thought.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Dudley asked.

"More importantly how are you even here Seamus?"

"Um... Neville sent me, I had to get away from that... man." He shuddered.

"What happened?" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came rushing in.

"HARRY!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Hey mom," he offered a shy smile.

"MOM!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I found out a few months ago that Phoebe here is my real mother." Harry replied.

"That's bloody wicked." Seamus grinned.

"Okay back to the topic at hand, what happened with that old fucking fart?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Language." Phoebe and Piper yelled in union.

"Sorry, so Seamus what happened?"

"I came here while we were on the train to Hogwarts, but for the last two months after 3rd year, he spent all his time... raping me." Seamus fought tears from falling from his cheek.

"THAT EFFING BASTARD!" Harry bellowed, he let his powers run wild, as objects began to move around, he through his arm to the left, as fire came out of his hand and burned the sofa on the hall. He raised his arm to the right and thunder came from his hand and shot the window. Dudley and Seamus, were crouching.

"HARRISON JAMES TURNER-POTTER YOU WILL STOP THIS NOW!" Phoebe bellowed, it seemed as though it worked as the objects began to fall to the ground, he stopped his powers, and turned around, Phoebe was shocked by her son's eyes, the sclera was black, but his eyes were the same emerald green. He shut his eyes for a minute, until he opened them and they came back to normal.

"I'm sorry, I lost a bit of control." He sighed. "Again."

"What do you mean again?" Piper asked.

"I lost control when Ron stunned Hermione, she left Dumbledore's cause and I guess she joined the twins, and I kinda used my levitation, flaming and energy blast, on him, and well I'm here, to use a memory spell, so they could forget." Harry looked at his shoes.

"You didn't, HARRY I thought we agreed on the whole exposure thing." Piper said.

"No, actually aunt Piper, you agreed, you set the rules, there's a difference." Harry replied.

"Whoa, major deja vu going on." Phoebe said.

"Oh my god I'm turning into Prue!" Piper gasped.

"Anyways, I have to make sure they forget about me exposing my powers, otherwise Ron will blab to Dumbledore, and I can't have that, at least not now." Harry said, making his way to the attic.

"Harry I don't think it's a good idea, besides you just showed signs of telekinesis, you have to control it." Phoebe said.

"I'll practice later." Harry yelled back as he got to the book. He opened the book, and to his immense surprise, and annoyance, he could only bring back someone's memories, or fill in the blanks. "Fine I'll do this myself." He grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote down the spell, once he was done, he grabbed a lighter and began chanting as he lit the paper. "_The event that now to place, from those minds I now erase, let them forget what they saw, this is my law_." Harry felt as wind blew though him. Then as he was about to close the book, it flipped to the TO BIND, spell. Harry got an idea, he closed his eyes and felt the words come to his mouth, "_I take these evil powers of mine, and with this entwine, these powers I'll forever bind, from now until the end of time._" He felt as though a string was placed on him. _let's see if it worked_, he thought, as he raised his hands, and he began to levitate, he went back down, he continued this until, he found out, that he still had; levitation, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, telekinesis, pathokinesis, and energy blast. _So it seems as though my neutral powers are still in tact,_ he thought, _I wonder about my alluring_? He decided to test it out back to the ship. As he said goodbye, he didn't know that Viktor was waiting for him, until he arrived at his room, and was met by a pair of black eyes met his.

"Hello Harry." Viktor said, seriously, looking at Harry intently.

"_Viktor,_" Harry gasped.


	12. 12

**me: hello again**

**leon: really even in this story?**

**billy: leave him alone**

**leon: who the fuck are you?**

**billy: i'm his other alter ego billy**

**me: hey billy**

**billy: hey you, you're doing a great job**

**me: thanks *blushing***

**leon: dude you have some serious personality issues, to have two people in your head**

**me: well i'm a complicated person, and a troubled dude so sue me**

**leon: you know i can't but hurry up and start this chapter, they don't want to hear us bitchin**

**billy: please you are ruining these nice reader's minds**

**leon: whatever man, anyway START WITH THIS CHAPTER BITCH**

**me: yes... please review, leon scares me**

**billy: it's okay you, but please do review it makes us all happy**

**leon: enough chit chat start the fucking chapter!**

**me: here it is... *cries in corner while billy soothes me and leon rolls his eyes***

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_last time..._

_As he said goodbye, he didn't know that Viktor was waiting for him, until he arrived at his room, and was met by a pair of black eyes met his._

_"Hello Harry." Viktor said, seriously, looking at Harry intently._

_"Viktor," Harry gasped._

_now back to the chapter..._

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying very hard not to let his voice falter but he failed.

"What are you?" He asks, worry and curiosity written all over his face.

"What did you see?" Harry asked, this time his voice was more calmed.

"I saw you leave in a swirl of white lights, and arrive in the same swirl." Viktor replied.

"Are you crazy no one can do something..." Viktor placed his hands on his shoulder's gently.

"I _saw_ you, you can't tell me I'm crazy, Harry," hurt was clearly visible in his eyes._ "Please_ tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." Harry pleaded.

"I Viktor Krum, swear on my magic that I will keep Harry's secret." Viktor raises his wand pointing it at Harry, as small reddish gold sparks fly out.

"I, Harrison James Turner-Halliwell, take your action as an act of loyalty and trust, and bind you to your word, so mote it be." He said, the sparks suddenly became a string that wrapped around Viktor's wand.

"So mote it be." He repeated, and the string was suddenly fused to the wand.

"Alright, as you have notice, my name isn't Harrison James Evans-Potter, but Turner-Halliwell, well that's because I'm technically from the past, 21 years in the past to be exact, but to get into that, I have to tell you my real parents, are... Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell." he looked at the shocked expression on the Bulgarian's face.

"Professor Turner is your father?" He asked, Harry simply nodded.

"Meaning I am half-wiccan witch, and half demon," he continued. "This means that I'm probably the most power witch ever, now the whole Source story my father said, was true, I was conceived when my father was possessed by the source, and I was made, that's when this seer, who was the one that made my dad become the source, took me away from my mom, when I was still in the womb by a spell, she tapped to much into my power and she died, along with me, but I don't know how, but I was in limbo, I didn't die, and then 7 years after I was in limbo I was sent to my other mom and dad Lily and James Potter, they were to protect me but they died, and I was sent to my disgusting relatives who treated me as their punching bag and slave, except for my cousin Dudley, who was like my brother." Rage build up inside Viktor, he couldn't believe muggles could be so cruel to their own flesh and blood. "I grew up with them for nearly 12 years, and I was abused, I went to Hogwarts and I had some friends, Neville was the first friend I ever made, we were a day apart, and he was a shy boy, but I really like him, as a friend." He quickly stated. "Then I faked a rivalry with Draco Malfoy, because he was the only one aside from Nev, that cared for me when I would go to an empty room and cry, it was great until my 14th birthday, a few months ago, it was summer break, and I just found out I was going here, and me and Dudley were secretly celebrating my birthday when... my uncle came in... and proceeded to rape the both of us." He said tears falling from his face, as he looked at the boy. "It wasn't until after that me and Dudley were saved, and brought to my mom."

Anger, sadness, and worry was filling the older teen, he didn't say anything and just wrapped his arms around the young boy and pulled him closer, until he could feel the boys head on his chest, he was disgusted by himself for feeling aroused by this closeness, but quickly willed it away. He let the younger boy cry, and he said soothing words and rubbed circles on the boys back. "God Harry, I'm so sorry, I promise that I will protect you no matter what."

"Heh, you're just like my whitelighter." Harry let out a small chuckle.

"What's a whitelighter?"

"A guide for future witches, or future whitelighters, they are protectors of the good side. He's the one that save me and my cousin."

"And that person waited until now to save you?" Harry could feel the anger from him, he leaned back.

"It's not Neville's fault, he didn't now about me being his charge until half way through our 2nd year, and he couldn't get past the wards that Dumbledore set up, he did when the wards found out that my life was truly in danger and began to weaken." Harry replied.

"So Neville, your friend is your whitelighter?"

"Yeah."

"And you're a half-wiccan witch and half-demon?"

"Yeah."

"Harry have I told you how magical you are?" His heart jumped for joy as Harry leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Vik you're a great friend." Harry smiled, as he left to meet with Ian _I hope the spell worked,_ he thought as he made his way back to the clearing.

"You're welcome." Viktor whispered, as he reached to touch his cheek, where Harry's lips were.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Neville was lying in his bed, the common room was empty, all the students were outside, admiring the new people. Neville wanted to go out as well but he felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest if he saw Harry, the entrance he did, made Neville's stomach flutter and he hated to admit it but he felt aroused, and it was frightening, he's never got a hard on at all, and now when Harry made the fire bend to his will, he loved the way his eyes were hard, yet soft when their eyes met, how his hair, now long to his armpits, flowed in the air as he took his hood of, his body screamed of muscle, and it made his hard on even tighter, as it pressed against his jeans.

_Someone as hot as Harry should not be allowed,_ he thought, he didn't want to speak out loud because he knew that someone could come in and over hear him talking about Harry.

_God I'm so fucking screwed, I can fall for him, he' my charge, and he's half-demon, the elders would never agree to something like this,_ he groaned. He talked to Lilian about this.

_**Flashback**_

_Neville was walking around in up in the clouds, he was trying to clear his head, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and saw Lilian give him a smiled. "Hey Lilian."_

_"Hello Neville, How's Harry doing?" She asked, tying her hair in a ponytail._

_"He's doing okay, he found out that he's not related to the Potters." He relied._

_"Wow, that was quick, anyways I came to talk to you, because I know something is wrong with you." She looked at him, with worry in her eyes._

_"If I tell you do you promise to not tell the other elders?" He pleaded._

_"I promise, now tell me what's got you so worked up?" She asks._

_"I think... no I know I'm falling for someone." He says blushing slightly._

_"Hmm... let me guess it's Seamus?" She giggles at the boys reaction._

_"NO! I'm sorry but how did you know it was guy, I'm not saying it's Seamus, cause he's like a cool friend." He asked, shocked._

_"Trust me I've been around for a while, 120 years to be exact, and I picked up on what some mortals called, gaydar, I knew you were gay, but it doesn't matter to anyone here, some of the elder's are gay, as long as we do our jobs that's all that matters." She replied, smiling sincerely at him._

_"Oh... well I don't know how you will react to this, but the person I'm falling for is... Harry." He whispered, but still loud enough that she could still hear him._

_"Oh... I'd say go get him, or you better try not to screw this up, but I can't, I'm going to tell you something that is going to be difficult to hear." She said, sympathetically._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You can't be with him." She said bluntly._

_"What?" Disbelief spread throughout his face._

_"I'm so sorry Neville, but even if he's a half-witch, he's still half-demon, and that's frowned upon by the elders, I know it's some fucked up knowledge, but, it's meant to keep from demons and whitelighters to create a baby that if taken and raised by demons, can be able to go up here and kill us all." She stated._

_"You mean I won't be able to tell Harry my true feelings?" She just shook her head._

_"I'm really sorry, I hate this as much as you do, but you know how the elder's are, they will take you away from him, before you could even flinch." She sadly._

_Tears started to fall from his eyes, as he felt Lilian wrap her arms around him, giving him soothing words and rubbing his back._

_**Flashback**_

Neville turned and laid on his stomach groaning on the pillow. _Life fucking sucks_, he groaned again, until he heard a sound coming from the common room. He went and grabbed the elder's cloak that he 'borrowed' from Lilian, and put it on as he became invisible. He made his way downstairs until he saw Colin and Dennis.

"Did you see Harry's entrance, it was soo cool!" Dennis beamed, he was sitting on the couch with grabbing a book from the table, it was on potions, certainly another one of Snape's billion page essay.

"Yeah, it was intense." Colin said.

"You like him don't you." He said all of a sudden, Neville saw Colin's blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Colin states, trying to look anywhere but at his brother.

"You like him, I saw the way you looked at him when I he was here on his 3rd year, and my 1st year, you were litterally drooling all over him."

"I-I-I was not!... okay I like him, but he thinks of as a friend." Colin admits, Neville was shocked,

"I know, but I wonder how he got that look, in just a few months."

"I don't know, anyways he wants to see the both of us tomorrow." Dennis beamed.

"Do you know for what?" Colin just shook his head, "oh well, we'll find out tomorrow, I have to meet with Hermione, she said she would help me study, she seems nicer than when she hanged out with Ron."

"I know, but I wonder why?"

"Well, by big brother, I'll see you later." He waved as he left.

"Bye..." once Dennis was out the door, he broke down, falling on his knees, his hands covering his eyes. Neville suddenly noticed cut marks on Colin's arm.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

"God I'm not worthy of being near the both of them." He sobs, as he looks up at the ceiling. "I'm filthy, I'm disgusting, I'm a fucking slut."

_What is going on here_? He gasps, as he sees Colin pull back his sleeves and reveal more scars.

"I let myself get filthy by that fucking bastard, I let him think I liked it, even though I was repulsed, I had to think it was Harry, but even then I know it wouldn't matter." Neville's eyes widen at the realization, Dumbledore, changed from Seamus to raping Colin.

"God, I'm glad I can fake it, if I couldn't he would go after Dennis, and I won't allow that, I'll kill him before he lays a hand on Dennis." He says. _Diffindo,_ he chants lowly, as small cuts begin to form, their not deep, but still enough to bleed.

_Oh dear god, Colin!_ He thinks, rage building up inside him, how can someone so evil exist, then an idea came up, he slowly and quietly made his way up the stairs to his dorm, and thought of McGonagall, he became visible still holding the cloak, he orbed out, as he was flying around, he sensed that she was alone in her office, and that the hall was empty. He orbed in front of her door, and started banging on it.

"Who the bloody... Mr. Longbottom what is the meaning of this?" He scowls at him.

"I'm sorry professor, but you must come with me." He grabs her arm and they orb back to the dorm, Neville senses that Colin is still there.

"WH..." He quickly quiets her by putting his finger to his lips, and then points to his ear, and then down stairs. She give him a questioning look, until she hears someone sobbing.

"That's Colin, ma'am, what I'm about to say is something that you must believe, I think... no I _know_, that Dumbledore is raping Colin." He looks at her seriously.

"This is a serious accusation Mr. Longbottom." She says sternly.

"I know but I want to show you something." He outs the cloak back on, and grabs her hand, making them both invisible, as they head down stairs. McGonagall is shocked by the blood that dripping from the poor boys forearm.

"I'm sorry Dennis, you don't deserve me, but I can't let you know, about what he does to me, otherwise he might want to force you to do it with him, and I won't let Dumbledore do that, god I'm a fucking slut I don't deserve anyone." He whispered as he cried, then he cased a cleaning spell on the floor, and then did a quick healing spell on his arms, then went to the bathroom, but the look on his face read utter defeat.

"Merlin." McGonagall gasps, as soon as he let's go and takes the cloak off.

"I know this isn't what you wanted to know but I couldn't let this happen anymore."

"Anymore? You mean this has happened before." McGonagall was angry, scratch that she was beyond angry, she was furious.

"Yes, he abused Seamus, that's why he's not here anymore, I sent him to where Harry was being protected, I can't answer any questions, since I know you know what I am already," she simply just nodded her head. "So I wanted to let you know about this, I don't know what happened, but it seems the Dumbledore, everyone knew is long gone."

"Thank you, I will take care of this, and I want to tell you something, make sure to keep an eye on both the Creevey brothers, I don't want them to be alone at all."

"I will Professor, I want you to know that will do my best to protect them." He said.

"Good, I'll be back I have to talk to someone." They both go their separate ways.

_I WILL KILL YOU ALBUS ONCE I FIND HIM I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!_ A voice growled.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Hermione thanks for helping me with my potions homework." Dennis says, as they leave the library.

"It's no problem, I have to go and talk to the twins do you think, you'll be fine?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah I'll be okay, besides, I know the tunnels that will get me to the common room quicker." He smiles and he slips through a small crack on the wall. Hermione just giggles at the boys small stature, to be able to move around.

"Hello Hermione." She hears a voice, and turns around to see Ginny, sneering at her.

"Hello Ginger slut." Hermione replied.

"Shut up you filthy traitor." She snarls.

"Aw, you know you should be careful when giving it up to the whole school, you might end up pregnant, and you won't be able to get your plans." She pouts.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" She growls, at this people begin to peek through the hall. Surprised that the blood traitor would call Hermione, her supposed best friend a mudblood.

"You know I don't have time for you, you two-timing, skanky slut, bitch." Everyone gasped, no one ever heard Hermione cuss. By that time, a lot of students began to clutter around the two girls.

"You take that back, filth." She demands. By this time, everyone is making bets on who would win. Harry, Neville, Ian, Viktor, Draco, and the twins wand.

"I can't cause we both know it's true, your a slut, I bet everyone here has slept with you at least once, and that's just pathetic, you have to slut yourself up, did your slutty mother teach you how to give it up to any guy that has money?" She looks at her, mocking curiosity.

"YOU DO NOT CALL MY MOM A SLUT!" She snarled. She raises her hand, _Mimble Wimble_, she chants, a purplish blue light leaves the tip of

Hermione just smirks and raises her wand upwards, _Protego_, she chants as a transparent blue wall appears and blocks the spell. She makes two bumps from right to left, _Avis,_ around 100 birds are conjured. As they fly around, her, people are in awe at the girls beauty, she wasn't wearing her sweater, so they could see her figure better, and it was much better than Ginny's.

"What are you going to do with those pathetic birds." Ginny giggles, _Inc..._ she's quickly silenced as she sees Hermione raise her wand at her.

"Don't underestimate me, like your pathetic sorry excuse of wizard you have as a brother." She snarls, _Oppugno,_ she chants, and that's when the birds stop flying around her and begin to fly in a big circle, then they speed towards Ginny, hitting her everywhere, he stomach, knees, arms, head, and everywhere else. Until she drops on the floor bruised up, and crying. "I told this to your brother and I will tell you too, you are 10 no 100 years to early if you think you can beat me, Ginerva." She states, turning around, she starts making her way out of the ground when she hears Ginny trying to whisper a bat-bogey hex, she quickly turns around and before Ginny has the chance to finish the spell Hermione quickly raises her wand, _Stupefy_, a red light flies out of her her wand and hits Ginny sending her flying back. "I told you, you're 100 years too early Ginerva." She smirks as she leaves, everyone is stunned by what happened.

"Wow, I didn't know Granger had it in her." Draco whistled.

"Well she is the bookworm." Harry replied.

"Oh Potter, you look nice, that your boyfriend?" Draco jokes.

"No Malfoy, but I can't say it's nice to see you."

"Likewise."

"Well, well, well it-" Fred says.

"Seems that ickle-" George states.

"Malfoy, and ickle-"

"Potter, are making-"

"Nice?" They finished in union.

"I don't make nice, I just don't think my rivalry with Potter, matters anymore." Draco smirks.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry says.

"Um, isn't she your sister?" I an asked the twins.

"Not-"

"Any-"

"More" they finished in union again.

"Actually we-"

"renounced-"

"The Weasley name, and changed it to Riddle." They both stated.

"Riddle?" Harry said.

"Wait, you mean you're joining _his_, side?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty awesome, and not as psychotic as we all thought." Fred said.

"I know right, we thought he would be you know blood crazy, but he's actually nice, he never had anything against half-bloods, and muggleborn."

"Wow, okay, so are you two really happy with him?" Harry asks, worry on his face.

"Yeah, he let's us have our freedom." They both smile wickedly.

"Okay then, well it's already late, we have to sleep, now." Viktor stated. Everyone agreed, and they each went their separate ways.

_I have finally found you... we shall make sure THAT FUCKING BASTARD WILL PAY_, the voice says, as he lock his Green eyes onto Ian.

**/*/*/*/*/**

**Me: Alright this has been the best chapter I have made yet**

**Leon: enough with this talking to the reader, they don't want to know what you have to say**

**Billy: yes they do, our fans deserve to know us better**

**L: not really, he just wants to boost his non-existing ego**

**M: I DO NOT HAVE AN EGO *pouts***

**L: YOU DID NOT JUST YELL AT ME *bitch slaps me***

**M: *begins to cry in a corner***

**B: i'm truly sorry about Leon's actions, he's unstable, actually the writer's unstable, since we are technically him**

**M: ... i have some serious issues, but please R&R**

**L: or ELSE**

**B: please don't threaten our precious readers, just please R&R it make me really happy *smiles while Leon rolls his eyes***

**M: also if you have any questions or suggestions I'll be more than happy to look the, over, and see if they can be put into the story, if not it could work on my other two stories, and please be on the look out for my HP and Twilight crossover, I know it's been used many times but this is different I promise**


	13. 13

**ME: thanks for another day with my lovely fans.**

**LEON: shut up... seriously**

**BILLY: oh don't mind him, he's just cranky as always**

**M: before i forget, i just found out that i was added to a community, Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate so that's awesome**

**L: yeah yeah, just answer the readers'... you know what i'll answer it, yes we know DUMBledore, is quiet, but he will have a big role coming up in these 2 chapters**

**B: that man is pure evil, also there will be a meeting between Harry, Dumbledore, and Tom, it's going to be in the 3rd task, it's going to be epic**

**M: please don't spoiler alert, anyways that is true, also with the pairings, i have them ready and i'll post them at the end**

**Harry: Please put me with Neville!**

**Hermione: I want one of the twins... *whisper* or maybe both**

**L: *slaps H & Her,* shut up, we're the writers and we'll give you who we fucking want.**

**H&HER: *sniffling* okay**

**M: i'm sorry you two, well here's chapter 13 also I'm not going to keep bill charlie and Arthur in the nice people club, cause I need to add fuel to the flame, cause in this chapter we will know the true evil of the Dumbledore, and the Weasley's except the twins, they are awesome**

**ALL: yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Previously..._

_****__I have finally found you... we shall make sure THAT FUCKING BASTARD WILL PAY_, the voice says, as he lock his Green eyes onto Ian.

**/*/*/*/*/**

To say that Dumbledore was stunned would be the understatement of the century. He was petrified, all he did was sit in his office, he didn't have time to 'play' with Colin. He was stunned by Harry's new look, and at the same time, happier than a child on their birthday, he couldn't believe that his toy has returned, and this time he wasn't going let it go. Just then Ron came limping in, looking really crossed. "What is the meaning of walking into my office with no announcement?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have something..." a small white powder shrouded his vision.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, annoyed

"Um... what am I doing here?" He asked, looking around confused and dazed.

"You were going to tell me something, but you suddenly stopped." He replied.

"I was? I don't remember." He replied, well he was about to leave when Dumbledore was already in between him and the door, in his teen form. "What are you doing?"

"You will learn some manners boy." He smirked, creeping closer to the red head.

(**WARNING SMUT WILL BEGIN**)

Ron knew what was going to happen, and he mentally cursed, since he forgot his wand for some reason. Dumbledore, locked the door, put up all kinds of wards up, and proceeded to strip, he conjured the same bed he would use, for his 'games'. "Stay back I'm not like those fuckers that..." he was suddenly thrown back onto the bed.

"You will obey me, you fucking slut, I'll make sure you will learn manners." He snarled, "you and your fucking family have been nothing but bragging and demanding, I've had enough of that, I will teach you that I am in charge." He proceeded to take off the boy's clothes, Ron was about to get up but was pinned down on mattress, and he was kissed forcefully, a small moan escaped his lips when Albus bit his lower lip, he took this and forced himself into the boys mouth and proceeded to touch the boys more lithe physique, making his way down the boys now semi erection He noticed tears falling from the boy, he felt happy that he could make the 'brute' cry and squirm underneath him, he quickly became hard, thinking about Harry squirming underneath him, it was going to be pleasant.

"Stop this, you fucking old... ARGH!" He groaned, as he felt Albus force himself into the boys unwanted hole. He didn't even use a lube, or anything to prepare the boy, he screamed in pain. "PLEASE I'M SORRY STOP THIS!" He pleaded.

"Not until I'm satisfied." He grunted, as he began thursting into the boy, hitting the boy's prostate, he continued to moan and grunt as the boy was screaming and crying in pain. He continued to thrust faster and harder, blood was flowing out the boy's screaming hole. "Merlin, you're so fucking tight, I love it."

"P-p-please, stop this, it hurts so much." He whimpered, he was sick with feeling turned on by this. The thrusting began, and his member was being pumped with each thrust, making him squirm in pleasure and pain. Then it climaxed, with a few thrusts and pumps, they both let out their orgasms. Ron's cum hit him in the chin and the chest, like a white river, while he felt something hot flow out of him, it burned and it hurt.

Dumbledore simply sighed in satisfaction as soon as he was cleaned and dressed, and back in his normal form, "that was great, you're the best I had, now get yourself cleaned up." He threw a towel to the boy, who just laid their, he groaned an cleaned him up and he was dressed. "Now leave, and next time learn to knock, if you don't want to have this happen again." He snarled, throwing the boy out of his office. He went back to his office, _now with that taken care of, I'm going to have to make plans on how to get Harry alone, and I know just the thing..._ he thought. He opened a drawer that was heavily protected by wards, he took out a picture... _I'm guessing he'll want to know about who killed his parents._ He smirked, looking at the picture, it showed his teen form, forcing himself on James, who was bound and gagged, and the other one was his normal body, torturing Lily, by having Arthur rape her, being helped by Bill and Charlie. You can see the tears in her face, as she is being penetrated in her pussy by the two teens, while Arthur forced himself on her mouth, while she was tied, and having candle dripped on her. He loved his moving pictures, it made everything much more exciting. _If only it had sound_

**/*/*/*/*/**

The next day Harry and Viktor were in Harry's room. "It seems as though my spell worked Vik." Harry sighed, he was happy to have someone know about him, although the other person seems to be avoiding him, which he hated to admit but it hurt him a bit. He liked Neville, but he knew that even if he was a witch, he's still half-demon, and demons and whitelighter's can't ever be together.

"I know, it's great Harry..." Viktor hesitated, he didn't know if he should tell Harry about his feelings, but he just couldn't fight it anymore, he wanted Harry, he wanted to spend time with him, get to know him better, go out on dates, but he knew that the Daily Prophet would be on them faster than they could say Quidditch.

"Is something wrong Vik, I've noticed that you have been a bit quiet lately." Harry asked, looking into the boys eyes, he blushed slightly and seemed to notice that the Bulgarian was also blushing. Viktor quickly got up the courage and slowly leaned into the boy, locking onto his eyes.

"HEY!" Ian barged in, separating the both of them. "Did I interrupt something?" He said, raising his brow.

"Um... no, we were just talking right Harry?" Viktor replied, _god, my heart is beating so bloody fast,_ he thought.

"Yeah, I was saying we would cheer him on if he was one of the champions." He replied.

"Oh, well he's right Viktor, we would."

"You wanted something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry there are two people here for you, one of them is called Colin." Ian said.

"Oh the Creevey bother's, I'll be off I have to talk to them." Harry waved at them, and left the room.

"You're crushing hard Vik." Ian stated, and left before Viktor could reply.

"Hey guys, how have you two been?" Harry asked, as he met with the brothers, everyone was looking at him, they couldn't believe that someone as hot as Harry would want to talk to two plain boys. "Come let's take a walk," he said, as they walked away from the crowd.

"Hey Harry, gosh you look hot." Dennis replied, smiling.

"Th-thanks Dennis, what about you Colin?" He blushed slightly, it was weird being called hot.

"I'm okay, thanks... so what did you want to talk to us about?" Colin asked.

"I want to do this somewhere private, here take my hand." He held out his hands to both boys, Dennis took it without any hesitation, but it took Colin a while. Colin tried to hide his blush but he noticed that only Dennis snickered, while Harry just looked at Dennis questioning. _To Minerva,_ he chanted, then a white light surrounded them and they were taken to a small room, with glass walls, a large ceiling, there was a black marble table.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Alright, guys I want you both to swear that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." He pleaded.

"I Dennis Creevey swear on my magic that I shall not reveal any information about Harry Potter, to anyone." Dennis, stated.

"I... Colin Creevey swear on my magic that I shall not reveal any information about Harry Potter to anyone." Colin said.

"I Harry James Turner-Halliwell, take your actions, as an act of loyalty and trust, and bind you to your word, so mote it be." Harry said.

"So mote it be." They both repeated.

"Alright..." Harry spent about an hour explaining his situation, to them.

"Wow, alright so what are we good for?" Dennis asked.

"First of all, Colin," Harry looked at Colin, throughout the whole story, Colin was nervous, Harry could see sadness in his eyes. "I... know."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I know what that man is doing to you, I could see it in your eyes, and in how you were acting yesterday." He replied, looking at Colin with sadness, and regret.

"What is he talking about Colin?" Dennis asked, but he just broke down and started crying. Harry went up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, I'm really sorry this is happening to you, but I promise I'll take care of him." He promised.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Dennis asked.

"Your brother, was being raped since I don't know when... by Dumbledore." Harry said, Dennis eyes widen, he looked at Colin, and that's when he noticed the marks on his arms, he dashed towards him and yank the sleeve back. He gasped as more scars became visible, Colin cried even harder than ever. His brother now knew that his big brother, is a filthy slut, and his first ever crush knew that he was being used as someone's stress release. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Why didn't you tell me Colin?" Dennis asked, kneeling next to his brother, holding onto him as if he was going to slip away from his fingers.

"Cause Dumbledore, said that if I tried something, he'd go after you, so I had to learn to shut up and not make any noise, otherwise he might go after you." He replied.

"God, this is awful." He said, he couldn't believe his brother was being abuse, by the so called wizard of light, to protect him.

"Yes it is, and I promise you two that I will protect you two from that man, he will no longer hurt you nor anyone," Harry stated, determination in his voice.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to us about?" Colin asked.

"No... I want to ask you a very important question."

"Alright tell us." Dennis said, still holding onto his brother.

"Would you be willing to stay under the protection of Voldemort?" He asked.

"What?"

"Yes, anywhere that can protect us from that man." Dennis stated.

"Alright, then come on out Professor." Then from the shadows Mcgonagall came out, with small smile on her face.

"Professor?" They both said in union.

"Hello boys, I've heard everything, and I'm here on a mission from Voldemort himself, to bring you to his place for safety, your parents are already there, waiting for you two." She said. "Plus Mr. Halliwell has talked to me earlier, and he found out about where my loyalties lay."

"Isn't the dark lord evil?" Colin asked.

"Not at all, he just wanted peace and no more prejudice, he wants to help the Wizarding world, but he was under the imperius curse to make him do evil things until he was finally able to resist it." She stated. "But by then the damage has been done, and he was already marked a dark wizard."

"Really? Well if my parents are there, I'll go." Dennis said.

"I'll go too, I don't want to be here anymore." Colin said.

"Alright, I'll call for Neville," Harry said, he looked up at the ceiling, and yelled "NEVILLE!" A swirl of blue and white lights appeared and Neville came in.

"Hey... Harry." He blushed slightly, an act not missed by Dennis. _Everyone is crushing on Harry, my brother, and now Neville? Harry's hot, but I'm not going that way,_ he thought.

"Hey Nev I want you to take McGonagall, Dennis, and Colin to Voldemort please." He stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please, now go." Harry said.

"Wait what about our clothes?" Dennis asked.

"I got them." McGonagall said, she took out her wand, _Accio Suitcases_, she chanted, and two trunks came flying out with both boys initials.

"Alright then hold to me and we'll go." Neville said as he proceeded to hold out his hand.

"Can you all go first I need to talk to Harry about something, in private." Colin pleaded, Dennis just smirked.

"Fine, I'll give you 10 minutes, or just call me when you're ready." Neville replied, as McGonagall grabbed Colin's trunk and she and Dennis held onto Neville as they orbed out.

"What did you want to talk to me about Colin?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you something that I've been feeling since my first year." He cleared his throat. His palms were sweating, he was slightly shaking, and his heart was beating very fast.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I like... no I love you Harry." Colin said looking into Harry's eyes.

"You... what?" Harry was shocked, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I love you harry, ever since I met you, you were the most kindest person to me ever, and although I was annoying at times, you still helped me out, especially when I was petrified, and I just wanted to tell you that, cause I know you would never see me the same way I see you, but I just wanted you to know what I was feeling." Colin said, a small smile appeared on his lips, and tears were falling from his brown eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Colin, I'm flattered really I am, but I already like someone, and I'm sure that anyone will be lucky to be with you," he could see that Colin was about to argue. "Listen to me Colin, what that man did is in the past, okay? He won't hurt you anymore, forgive him and move on so you won't resent anyone."

"Fine, thanks for listening to me Harry, you really are sweet." He smiled, he knew it was a matter of time before his courage would falter, he walked closer to Harry until he noticed that Harry was a foot taller than him. He raised his hands, and placed them on his cheek.

"Colin what are..." Harry began but quickly went silent when felt Colin pull him towards him, closer and closer until their lips met. Colin was on his tippy toes, but once their lips met he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and brought him lower.

_Merlin, please let this not be a dream,_ he thought, as he bit down on Harry's lips, making the older teen gasp, he used this opportunity to stick his tongue in. Harry's eyes widen until he realized the tears that were falling the young boys face.

_I guess this could be his goodbye present?_ He thought, as he wrapped his arms around the boys waist, pulling him closer. He had to admit that the kiss was quiet good, he didn't like the boy as he wanted to, but he wasn't going to look at the boy the same way. He just hopped that the boy will find someone that will care for him. After a while the still remembered to breathe, they pulled apart, panting, their lips were swollen.

"Thanks for that Harry, I know you see me as a friend, but I just wanted to do that, I'm happy you were my first kiss." He blushed.

"I-I-I... um sure... you were my first kiss too." He replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad, NEVILLE!" He called out, then Neville orbed in.

"You ready Colin?" He asked, he was looking at Harry, who was trying to avoid his gaze, he looked flushed, and he could have sworn his lips were swollen.

"Yeah, bye Harry." Colin said, he grabbed the boy again, and leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Neville looked shocked, and hurt, but tried not to show it. Colin went to grab Neville's arm and they orbed out.

"Bye." Harry said. He placed his fingers on his lips, he hated to say it but he liked it, like _really_ liked it. Although he actually wished it was Neville who took his first kiss, but he decided to let the boy have instead. Then Neville orbed in, he looked angry, he was glaring at Harry. "Is something wrong?"

"Why did you let him kiss you?" He snapped, he quickly realized what he asked, he covered his mouth and was about to orb out, when Harry stopped him.

"I let him kiss me because he told me that he loved me and he knew I would never return his feelings because I like someone else." Harry told him.

"You do? it's Ian right?" Neville wondered.

"No it's not him."

"Viktor?" Neville wondered again, although he wanted to know, he was afraid that he might say someone other than him.

"I have a crush on him sure, but this person that I like, I've liked ever since I met him." Harry said. "How about you think about that." He teased as he left the room, with a small smile on his face. He looked at the time, 2:30 pm, it's been nearly 4 hours, time sure flew by. He began to run towards the school grounds, when he felt someone behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Ginny smiling in what she thought was a flirtatious way. "You need something Ginny?"

"Yeah... you." She smiled, as she came closer to him, she pressed herself onto him, allowing him to feel her breast on his broad chest.

"Um Ginny what are you doing?" He asked, trying to back away, until he realized that he was backed up against a wall.

"You know you want me Harry, that body you have, was made for me right? Well let's do something about it." She said, as she began to rip his shirt off, she looked at his chest, with hungry eyes. She was going to lean in to kiss him, when she was suddenly pushed away.

"Get the fuck of him you fucking bitch." Dean and Lavender were there standing in front of Harry shielding him from Ginny.

"You better leave before I cut that pretty hair of yours." Dean snarled at her, his wand facing her.

"You wouldn't dare you half..." she never finished the sentence as Harry raised his hand levitating her from the ground, he took out his wand pretending to use the levicorpus spell.

"Finish that sentence and let's see how pretty you after falling from 10 feet from the air." He threaten her.

"Leave my sister alone you fucking bastard." Ron was limping towards them.

"Gladly." Harry smirked, as he felt Ginny's weight leave his power, and she fell with a thud.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ron pointed his wand at Harry, but he was stunned by Lavender and Dean.

"Lay off Weasley, you fuck with him, you fuck with us." Dean snarled.

"Thanks for that." Harry said.

"No problem, so how's Seamus?" Lavender asked him.

"I don't know..."

"We know all about you Harry, Seamus told us about himself as well, when we became friends, he sent us a telepathic call about what that bastard did to him, and his parents." Dean snarled.

"Does the whole school know about me?"

"No, just us two, Neville, Draco for some reason, and I'm guessing Viktor." Lavender said, suddenly they heard a gasp, and looked up and saw Vincent, Draco and Gregory standing there looking shocked at the scene.

"Well, well, well seems like we're late for the party." Draco smirked.

"Yes, yes you were." Harry replied.

"Aw and here I thought I could beat that Weasel for eating my last chocolate cupcake." Vincent stated.

"Anyways you best leave unless you want to be scolded by the professor." Gregory stated.

"But what about..." Lavender said.

"I got it," Draco smirked, he raised his wand and pointed it at Ron, _Oblivate_, a green wave appeared from the tip of his wand, as he extracted the memory of this incident, while still leaving the parts where he was abused, although only Draco knew, and it repulsed him, he then proceeded to do the same with Ginny. What no one told them was that when casting the memory charm, you look into the person's memory to decided how far you wish to erase. "It's done, but now you owe me Potter," he said, he joined his friends, and they began to walk away. "Harry, when you see Seamus, tell him... never mind." He said.

"I KNEW IT!" Lavender smiled.

"What?" Both boys asked.

"Draco likes Seamus, and Seamus likes Draco." She answered.

"Well I'll be, I never thought of that." Dean said.

"Well me neither." Harry agreed.

"Oh and Harry I think you need to put a shirt on, not that I mind, but Dean here might get jealous." Lavender smiled.

"What?" He looked down and noticed that he didn't have his shirt on, exposing his well toned abs. "Oh crap, I've got to go before the frenzy begins." He blushed as he ran past them towards the Ship.

"You'd think he'd be more aware of others." Dean said.

"You talking about me, or about Neville?"

"I mean Neville, although I have a feeling that the feelings are mutual." Dean smirked, giving Lavender a kiss on the cheek, as they left the two unconscious gingers on the floor.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Ugh I'm bored, I wonder were I can go for some fun?" Ian wondered he was in his room, lying on his bed, when he felt a presence calling out to him.

_I have found you._ The voice said.

"Who's there?" He got up from his bed and began looking around.

_I have been looking for you my descendant._

"Look whoever you are, I don't know what you want." He said, but as soon as he turned around he was met with a tall man, with red hair, and green eyes, he had a sword sheath on his belt.

_You._ The man said, as he went into the boys body, they fought for dominance, until finally both souls became one, the boy's eyes became hazel green, his brown hair got a more auburn hair. He was cloaked in a red mist and laid down in his bed, as the boy's body was adjusting to the new soul.

* * *

**ME: YAY THIS IS LONGER!**

**BILLY: I'm so happy, but not when this happened to Ron, he may be a douche but that dude could at least used the lube**

**LEON: well he was setting that boy straight, DUMBledore, is a psychotic son of a bitch**

**M: very true, now I know you didn't like the whole BILL, CHARLIE, AND ARTHUR being evil and raping Lily, but... I need some character deaths, and I don't think they would make a great impact.**

**L: *slaps me* YOU TOLD THEM A FUCKING SPOILER! They weren't supposed to know that Charlie, Bill, and Arthur were going to die**

**B: *smacks leon on the back of the head* stop hitting people, it's very rude**

**M: you two stop, Leon's right... i'm sorry fans, but yes they will die, more people will die but i won't say anything more**

**L: good, now who on earth is in Ian's body you ask... I AIN'T TELLING HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**B: *rolls eyes* we will tell you in the next chapter, now you wanted to know the parings, right, you think you know them but we made changes.**

**ALL: and here they are**

**Harry x Victor x Neville (we couldn't choose, so we'll leave it to you our most lovable readers)**

**Hermione x Fred x George (again you decided, or let her have both)**

**Draco x Seamus**

**Chris x Dudley**

**Wyatt x Fleur**

**Paige x Remus**

**Phoebe x Cole**

**Piper x Leo**

**Dean x Lavender**

**Colin x Gregory**

**Dennis x Luna**

**Vincent x Hadrian**

**Tom x Bellatrix**

**ALL: these are the POTENTIAL parings, we have chosen, if you desire something else please leave a comment, who you would like to see together AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE R&R Thanks :)**


	14. 14

**ME: sooooo hey**

**LEON: what's up bitches!  
**

**BILLY: please don't call out readers bitches, it's so mean**

**L: whatever,, anyways start the chapter dude**

**M: but we haven't had any reviews**

**B: it's okay we still have our followers, and our readers, are still reading our story**

**M: true, but reviews make me happy**

**L: stop bitchin n start the chapter**

**M: fine... here the next chapter**

**B: please R&R it makes us all happy**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Premonition**_

_Harry was walking around a maze, he looked around, it was dark, and foggy, but he felt a presence following him, he grabbed his wand, and turned around, he pointed it at a boy with brown hair, and grey eyes._

_"I'm going to win this Harry, you know you won't beat me." The boy sneered._

_"I don't care, I've told you ***** I didn't even want to do this, but I have no choice, they have ******, and I'll be damned if you are going to beat me, I have to save him." Harry growled back._

_"I don't care what's going on Harry, I trusted you and you failed me." He raised his wand, and began to cast the stunning curse._

_"NO!" Harry snapped, all that has been going on for the last 3 months, he almost lost his best friend, and the attack on his parents, he raised his hand and he saw the boy fly back, knocking him out. "I'm sorry about this, but I can't risk you either." He said, he turned around, and raised his hands again, as fire emitted from his hand, making a hole through the hedge. He could see the the cup there on the pedestal, he knew that grabbing it would lead him to them, and he couldn't allow ****** getting anymore in danger... he dashed for the cup, and as soon as he grabbed it, he could feel his body leave the ground, as he was being transferred in a portkey..._

_**End of Premonition**_

Harry awoke with a start, he was breathing heavily, he checked his watched, it was 6:39pm, he took a 4 hour nap, he got up and made sure he had a shirt and pants on, before leaving. His way to the ship from that Weasley encounter, was interesting to say the least, half of the female population in Hogwarts, with a few males, were chasing him, trying to have a piece of him, thanks goodness that the twins came in time, so he was able to get to his cabin, and put a shirt on, all the events that happened earlier, made him tired. _I wonder if that was a new power?_ he thought. He suddenly remembered about his telekinetic powers, "well good as time as any." He whispered to himself. He made his way towards the great hall, he knew that they were going to be serving breakfast soon, so he wanted to get some training done, he made his way to a empty classroom, and began to control his new power, while he was practicing, he wondered who the boy was, he looked familiar, but couldn't think of the boy's name, he seemed to have better control on this, than the thought of a random power appearing, seemed to return him back to reality. _A power can't just awaken at random something needs to activate it_, he thought. He left the classroom, thinking about talking to Neville about this power he had.

"Hello Harry." A voice called out, Harry jumped and turned around, only to see the man he loathed, standing in front of him, with that twinkle in his eyes, and bright creepy smile.

"Albus." He replied, with no emotion in his voice.

"It's Headmaster to you Harry, I know you have a new school, but I still deserve the utmost respect." He replied, a bit annoyed by his 'toys' answer.

"I'm sorry _Headmaster,_ I frankly don't give a shit, now if you will..." he didn't finish that sentence, when he felt someone pinning him onto the wall. He looked down and it was Ron pinning him by the shoulder, there was fury in the boys eyes.

"You will pay for all of the trouble's in my life, you fucking son of a bitch." Ron snarled.

_I guess this is as good as time as any_, he thought. He closed his eyes, and tried very hard to emit the power to his voice, "Let me go." He commanded, he could see the ginger's grip on him loosen, he still had his luring powers, although they are still a bit bumpy. He took a deep breath, and felt the power emit through him, like it always had, "Let. Me. Go. Now." He commanded, and the grip was absolutely gone. Harry smirked, as the boy's eyes became lost in a haze of lust, and he knew he still had it.

"Ronald what did I tell you?" Dumbledore snarled. He made his way to the both boys, but Harry raised his wand and flicked it, making it seemed like he did a simple Depulso spell, but he used his telekinesis to push the man away.

"I know all about your activities Albus, and I plan to stop you." He said.

"You attacked a headmaster, you shall be given punishment." He snarled.

"I don't think I will, you see I'm no longer under the British Ministry jurisdiction, I have diplomatic immunity, put me in Azkaban, and I'll make sure you regret it." He laughed. He leaned in Ron's ear who was still in a trance. "I want you to forget what happened."

"I will make you squirm just you wait, I'll have you like I had your father, James." Albus laughed.

"Newsflash dumbass, I'm not a potter anymore, so what you did to them holds no meaning to me." He grinned, although he was making sure not to expose his pain, in knowing that Dumbledore might have been the one to kill them. "Now, I'm going to need you to forget as well." He put as much luring power as he could, he saw the same look in Dumbledore's eyes, and knew it worked, but he had to make sure. "Tell me who did you rape aside from Colin and Seamus." He could see the man's eye twitch, he was trying to fight the spell, but he couldn't.

"Aside from Colin and Seamus, there was Oliver Wood, James Potter, Cormac McLaggen, Tom Riddle, and Blaise Zabini's father." He said.

"I really want to kill you but I can't... at least not yet, I want you to forget this conversation, forget you saw me today, and I want you to go to your office, I want you to rest for 10 minutes, then you will wake up and forget this." He commanded, and watched as the man left. The then turned towards Ron, "you will forget this ever happened, you will go to your table and just eat." He said, and smiled as the boy left, he dusted himself off and went into the great hall but bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry... Ian!?" He gasps.

"Hey Harry, I'm so glad I found you, I need to talk to you." He pleaded. "Please can we talk somewhere private, like really private?"

"Um... yeah I think so, come lets go to my room, I guess I have to tell you something as well, here grab my hand." _I can't believe I have to tell another person,_ he thought, as they grabbed his hand, he gasped as he felt images go through his mind...

_**Premonition**_

_Harry sees a boy about 4 or 5 years old playing around in a garden, he's surrounded by many roses, more specifically red and blue roses. He has light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He was wandering the garden when there was an explosion. He rushed to his house, and saw his house up in smoke, "MOMMA! PAPA!" The boy yelled, he tried to go to the fire, but was stopped by a older man, he had red hair, and green eyes._

_"I'm so sorry my descendant, you should not have to suffer such sadness and loss at such a young age, but I promise you shall be able to defend those close to you one day." He said._

_"My momma, and papa are they..." tears falling the young boys face._

_"I am truly sorry young Hadrian, I shall make sure you are in safe hands." The man waved his hand and the boy began to sleep. "Soon we shall meet again young one, but I must have you sleep, for I need my rest as well." The man began to fade, then he turned into a spirit, and it flew to the sky and landed in front of the sorting hat.  
_

_"Hello Master." The hat bowed._

_"Ah Saluia, how are you my old friend." He asks.  
_

_"I am happy to see you sir."_

_"As am I, now I have a request to ask of you."_

_"Anything."_

_"I shall rest for awhile, but I shall awaken when my descendant returns here, I have a feeling that something bad shall come to play."_

_"I shall my lord, please rest until he returns, and I shall hand him the blade of yours." The hat said, as the hilt of a blade appeared._

_"Thank my old friend, I shall rest." He said as he went into the blade._

_"Rest Master Godric." The hat said._

_**Premonition Ends**_

"Harry!" Ian looked at Harry, worry in his voice and face. Harry quickly withdrew his hand.

"What was that?" He wondered, "come let's go." He grabbed the boys shoulder, and began to chant, "___May our souls fly, to go across the sky, let our body roam, let us arrive to my home_." A white light enveloped both of them and they disappeared.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Wow so I'm related to Harry?" Seamus thought.

"I guess so, now you have us as a family." Piper smiled.

"I like that, but I just wished I had my mom and dad with me." He sighed, just as Dudley was about to talk a white light appeared.

"Hey Harry, I see this time you brought a friend." Dudley smiled.

"Hey Dudley, Seamus, aunt Piper, have you seen mom?" He asked, a bit jittery.

"Um yeah she's still at the newspaper, why?" She asked.

"I think I had two premonitions in one day." He admitted.

"What, that's great, but you seemed out of it." Piper wondered.

"Yeah, I saw a premonition of the what I think is the future, and one that I think is my best friends past."

"What?" Piper eyes widen.

"Oh I forgot this is my best friend from Durmstrang, Hadrian McClain, or Ian for short."

"Hey it's nice to meet you all, um Harry how did you do that?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to talk to my mom." He went to the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello Phoebe Halliwell."

"Mom, it's me Harry."

"Harry! What's going on why are you calling from the manor?"

"Mom, I need to talk to..." just as he was going to finish there was an explosion.

"HARRY!" She exclaimed, all she heard was screaming, and things breaking. _Oh no, Harry_ he thought.

* * *

**ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARRY!  
**

**LEON: you just had to do that, i mean really?**

**BILLY: hey it builds suspense, but i'm worried about Harry**

**M: i know me too, i'm sorry about this my readers, but I had no reviews and i need to make sure you all get to leave a review**

**L: you fucking idiot you did this just because they didn't do a review?**

**B: i mean leon's right in a mean way, i think this is not that great**

**M: i hope you don't hate me i just want reviews they give me happiness *crying***

**L: *rolls eyes* ugh whatever just write the next chapter soon otherwise we'll lose our readers**

**B: please leave a review, the writer is a bit of a drama king, and we don't think he's in his right mind**

**L: of course not he's two alter egos he's fucking crazy**

**ALL: just please review they make us really happy**


	15. 15

**ME: Hello again, this is me and I'm me**

**LEON: yeah yeah get it over with just start the fucking chapter our readers need to know about HARRY**

**BILLY: please just start the chapter**

**M: fine, here's chapter 15**

**ALL: please R&R cause they make us happy**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Previously...

_"Mom, I need to talk to..." just as he was going to finish there was an explosion._

_"HARRY!" She exclaimed, all she heard was screaming, and things breaking. _Oh no, Harry_ she thought._

Now back to the chapter...

"Elise, I have to go, family emergency." Phoebe called out, rushing out the building before Elise could reply, she got on her car and began driving home like a maniac. _Oh god, I hope you're all right Harry_, she prayed as she made her way home, it was the longest 21 minutes of her life. Once she got there, she hurried out of the car, not even bothering to lock it, and made a dash to the house, there things still crashing, and more screaming, she kicked the door down and got into an attack position ready to defend her son. When she got in she was stunned at the scene. Cole was standing in the living room, dodging attacks left and right from 4 demons, while Harry, Seamus, and Dudley were battling 2 demons each, and Piper was knocked out, and Paige was next to her in a orb shield while another boy was trying hard to dodge another 2 demons. "Cole!" She exclaimed, causing Cole to lose focus of the attack, as he got hit by 3 fireballs. Phoebe quickly snapped out of it and began fighting as she took down two of the demons.

"DAD!" Harry growled, he wrapped fire around his fists, and began fighting in a hand to hand combat with the demons, who were stunned by the boy's development.

"Why are we fighting, you have demonic blood in you child, we can join forces and rule the underworld." A demon said.

"If I join you I would have to renounce to my family and I won't lose them not anymore," he said, punching the demon in the stomach, then sending him a barrage of punches. Finally he grabbed the demon's neck and he burst into flames. "You know what this is getting ridiculous." Harry said. ___When in the circle __that is home, __safety's gone and __evils roam. __Rid all beings from __these walls, __save us all my family now heed my_ _call_. He chanted, then a wave of pure energy flowed out of him, and all the demons except Cole burst into flames.

"Now that's a vanquishing spell with a kick." Paige smirked lowering her shield, she was still healing Piper who was hit by a surprise fireball.

"Thanks for that... I was getting tired." Dudley admitted huffing.

"No problem... dad are you alright?" Harry rushed to his father's side, before Phoebe could go to him.

"Ugh... yeah I'm okay, just banged my head a bit." Cole replied.

"Cole?" Phoebe said again. Cole go up with Harry's help, and offered her a small smile.

"Not how I wanted this to go." He stated.

"How... when... where... what's going on?" Phoebe asked, her mind was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Ugh... what the hell." Piper got up and groan.

"Are you alright aunt Piper?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Paige." Piper said, standing up.

"No problem." She replied.

"That was a very awesome thing you did Harry." Dudley stated.

"Yeah that was freaking awesome Harry." Seamus agreed.

"What's going on Harry?" Ian said.

"Okay hi, neurotic people, can we get back to my neurosis right now? Please?" Phoebe called out.

"Yeah sorry about that." Dudley said.

"Hello Phoebe." Cole said this time he looking at her, and he was completely under her spell again.

"Alright, um everyone let's leave these two alone cause I know for a fact that Ian is it?" Ian nodded. "He must have tons of questions and I don't want anyone passing out on me cause they didn't eat anything." Piper lead the group, but Phoebe spoke up.

"Oh not you Harrison James Turner-Halliwell you will stay here or so help me I will become your worst enemy." She said glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked, as everyone else left.

"I see you've changed Pheebs." Cole chuckled.

"Yeah well having a son can do that to you." She replied.

"I should..."

"Stay!" They both said.

"That's what I was saying, I should just stay." Harry said.

"Pheebs, I've missed you." Cole said.

"How are you even here? How did you leave? Why does he know about you, and I just find this out?" She huffs.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that I just found out he's my new professor." Harry said.

"I was let out by Gellert Grindelwald, he was the one that told me about Harry being alive, or better yet he told me that our son was still alive." Cole stated.

"But if you knew, then why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure that when I find him, he wouldn't reject the idea that we are his parents, that he might not want to know anything about us." He replied, looking a bit distraught.

"But you could have told me." She replied, after all this time she knew she couldn't resist his charm, he was still as hot as the first day they met.

"I was... afraid." He replied.

"Of what?"

"I... was afraid that you might have forgotten about me... and moved on." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. Harry didn't need to have his mother's powers of empathy to know what his parents were feeling for each other. She smiled sweetly and made her way towards him, gently pressing her hand on his cheek.

"I could never forget about you, even if I tried, you were... no you are my first and only love Cole." She replied.

"Well I think I should..." Harry got up.

"Stay!" They both said again.

"Like I said before I think I should just stay on this seat." He replied, quickly sitting down.

"Now Harry, when were you going to tell me?" She glared at him, making him gulp loudly.

"I... um... I forgot?" He replied, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Oh no you don't mister, you tell me right now." She demanded.

"Fine, I didn't know how you would react, I mean dad told me all about your guys' history and I wasn't sure you would be happy knowing that the man you had to vanquish not once but four times, I mean that could create a strain in a relationship, and I wanted to make sure that my dad was ready for this." Harry replied.

"Fine then, I forgive the both of you, but I need something from you Cole." She went up to him and their lips met, it was soft at first, then he deepened the kiss, Harry took this as his cue to leave and got up and left before anything else happened.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Alright, Harry your aunt here told me almost everything, and I find it pretty cool, but they kept telling me that I need to ask you for the full story?" Ian asked, once Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, um do you guys..." Before he could finish saying anything, they all left both boys alone. "So..."

"So... what's going on Harry?" He asked, looking into the boys eyes. So Harry took a deep breath and began telling Ian his story, but first he made sure that Ian wouldn't tell anyone, he could see the horror in his face when he found out what happened to him a few months ago, his happy face when Harry finally found out he still has a family, he was confused about the incident, "no wonder I can't remember what happened that day." He interjected, by the end they got to the part where they're right now.

"And that's my story Ian, and I know its a lot to take in but I wouldn't tell you if you weren't my best friend." Harry said.

"It's okay Harry, I'm glad you told me cause I have to tell you something... I have a soul fused with my own soul." He said, in a low voice.

"What?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before all of this happened." Ian said, "I don't know how, but this man thinks I'm his descendant." He replied.

"I think... no I **_know_** who that man is, look I have this new power or something, and it's the same as my mother's, I think, and I saw a man talking to you, the day your parents died."

"You saw that... I was trying so hard to forget it... wait I think I remember him as well, but who is he?"

"It's Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

"What?" Just then Phoebe walks in, holding hands with Cole.

"Harry, Piper just told me you have premonitions?"

"Um yeah, but listen mom, I had one of the future, when I was dreaming, and of the past, when I touched my friend's hand."

"That's not possible, I mean yeah you can have them, but you having precognition, to see into the future is plausible, but also developing retrocognition, to see into the past at the same time isn't, you first have to at least take some control over your precognition first." Cole stated.

"That's right, I didn't awaken retrocognition, until like months after I first awakened my power." Phoebe stated.

"Are you sure it was the past." Cole asked.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure that it was the past, I saw Ian's... house burn." He said.

"It happened when I was about 5 years old, he's tell the truth, that was when the man, my soul is being shared with, met me." Ian stated.

"How is this possible, we have to consult the elders as much as I don't want to we have to, LILIAN" Phoebe called out, someone orbed in and looked baffled at the sight Cole.

"Cole, what an unexpected surprise, although, I should say good to see you again." She smirked.

"You two know each other?" Phoebe asked.

"Well he is legendary, the great and powerful demon that fell for a witch and ended up being killed by said witch about 3 or 4 times." She replied.

"Alright back to the topic at hand, why is my son's power growing at such a rate?" Cole said.

"Well, all I can think of is that Harry casted a spell on himself."

"I did, I cast the binding spell..."

"YOU WHAT!" Phoebe, Cole, and Lilian exclaimed.

"Let me finish, I cast the binding spell, on my demonic powers, just so that I don't get those black eyes again." Harry replied.

"You casted a binding spell on your demonic half? Is that even possible?" Phoebe looked at Cole.

"It's actually possible, since he only did it to his demonic half, his wiccan half became stronger, allowing him to tap into his newer powers, but I'm guessing you still have some of the powers you had when you awoke your demonic powers?" Lilian asked.

"Yeah, I looked them up in the book and some of the powers that were demonic are actually neutral, meaning I still kept them, even my luring ability."

"Luring?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, um remember when I told you about the whole dancing thing, it seems that I awoke my power of luring, now I can control it, but back then if I danced or sing anyone and everyone would be after me." Harry blushed.

"Do you even know how he got that gift?" Phoebe asked Lilian.

"I think I know how, remember when you were being controlled by the goddess of love?" Phoebe nodded, Cole raised her eyebrow.

"Well I'm thinking that since Harry still wasn't born yet, he was still technically in limbo, he still needed nutrients, so he was still attached to you, meaning he was able to absorb some of the goddess power, hence, his luring powers." She stated.

"Wow, Harry Vik was right you are magical." Ian smirked, watching Harry blush slightly.

"Vik? You mean Viktor Krum?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I think Harry's got a crush on the boy, but I don't know." Ian admitted.

"I do not have a crush on him," he blushed even harder.

"Oh Cole, my baby has his 'first' crush." Phoebe sighs.

"Okay I'm going back to Hogwarts, otherwise people will be wondering where we're at." Harry said, grabbing Ian's shoulder, "Lilian can you take me back to my room in the Durmstrang ship?"_  
_

"Of course, Harry's Room." She waved her hand, and they orbed out.

"Harry is definitely your son Pheebs, everyone finds him irresistible like you." He smirked kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I'll be off, and don't worry I won't tell the elders about you, but they are going to find out." Lilian waved goodbye as she orbed out.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Harry and Ian walked into the great hall, everyone was looking up and gasped at Ian's look, Harry meanwhile gave Viktor a 'I'll tell you later' look. "So Ian, Viktor's with the Slytherin's want to join them?"

"Sure, I can't wait until I see the look on their faces when they see their savior on the Slytherin table." Ian smirked.

"Wow Ian, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a perfect Slytherin." He joked, as they made their way to the table, whispers began to break out as they saw Harry sitting casually with Draco, talking as if they've never had any rivalry, this certainly didn't sit well with Dumbledore, he had a feeling that something happened but he couldn't remember, even when he looked at his memories, it came up blank. After the food Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ah, how lovely this scene is, now I know that we have just finished eating but I do hope you haven't forgotten why our brother's and sister's are here, it's time to announce the Champions," he smiled, everyone began cheering, suddenly the tables disappeared and the seats started moving, some student's remained calm while others were yelping. Finally they were all in their same house, the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang were in their own side. "Now I'll introduce to you all the two in wizards in charge of this fine Tournament; head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludovic Bagman." A man with short blond hair and blue eyes appeared on stage, he wore a yellow three piece suit and a white shirt that made his blue eyes pop out even more.

"Hello everyone, and please call me Ludo, now on to the rules, they are simple, win each task, and show of your school's strength. You are given three tasks, each with a goal, you will be marked by each task, you are to not have any outside help with any of these tasks, or you shall be deduced points, now on the good side, a Yule Ball held here in the Great Hall on the 24th of December and shall go on till midnight of Christmas day, a week before the third and final task. The champions are to be accompanied by partner for the starting ceremony." He paused as he saw the confused looks on some of the students faces. "The Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance, and the champions will lead the starting ceremony." At this people began to whisper. "Now to present the Triwizard cup... the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Barty Crouch Sr." He said. A man walked up to the stand, he had gray hair and black eyes.

"Thanks for that, now lady and gentlemen, I present to you with the Goblet of Fire, this goblet will call out the names of all students that are 17 years or older," he pointed his wand to the golden jeweled casket, as it melted down, a big blue goblet appeared with a blue flame. "no one and I _mean_, no one under sixteen can enter, all the champions are competing for this..." he pulled out a cloak from a pedestal revealing a cup, with a clear blue glass, with the name TRIWIZARD, it had three titanium dragon handles, it also had titanium rim, everyone gasp at the sight. "The Triwizard Cup, which the school who has won the tournament will be able to show off until the next tournament." He let it sink in then Dumbledore levitated the pedestal and lead it to the middle of the hall, where everyone could see.

"Now I will call on three names of the three champions, good luck to you all." He said, he waved his wand around the fire and it changed into a red color, just then a piece of paper came out, "our first champion, the champion from Durmstrang... Viktor Krum!" He announced, all of the students cheered, more so Harry and Ian, who were hugging him as he made his way to the back room, the flame became red again and another piece of paper came out he grabbed it, "the champion from Beauxbatons... Ms. Fleur Delacour," the whole hall began clapping and cheering, as she made her way to the back room as well, the flame shot out another name, "the Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!" Everyone cheered as the boy got up and made his way to the back room, Harry got a quick glance and froze. "We finally have our Champions." Everyone clapped.

He tapped Ian's shoulder, {_Ian, that's the boy from my premonition_}, he whispered.

{_Are you sure?_}, he replied, before he could answer the goblet began to swirl around everyone stopped talking, Dumbledore turned around and made his way to the goblet, it then became an intense color red, and another piece of paper came out, he grabbed it, and his eyes widen.

"Harry Potter," he whispered, "HARRY POTTER!" He called out, everyone gasped, and faced Harry, who tried to keep his emotions under control.

"Go on Harry." Ian nudge him slightly, as he got up and made his way to the back room, all eyes were on him, he could feel their eyes trying to burn him. He made his way to the back room where Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor were all talking to each other, Viktor looked up and had a confused look in his face.

"Is something wrong Ha..." Before he could finish his questions, people began barging into the back room. Grindelwald placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Harry did you or did you ask anyone to put your name on the cup?"

"No sir, I swear on my magic I didn't ask anyone to put my name on the cup." He said, looking a bit terrified.

"This can't be, you can't have another champion, it's not fair." Maxime proclaimed.

"That maybe but... Barty what's going to happen?" Dumbledore asked, his plans were getting out of control, this wasn't going well at all.

"The cup has created a magical binding contract with the champions, he cannot get out of, from this moment on Harry has to compete," he looked at Harry. "You are our fourth champion." He stated, everyone looked at Harry, he felt his heart beat fast. As always never a dull moment with Harry Halliwell.

* * *

**Me: OMG I SO DID NOT SEE THAT COMING**

**Leon: yeah me neither *sarcastically***

**Billy: wow this is going to be a great thing, I think?**

**M: well what do you guys think?**

**L: you have no vision of originality**

**B: hey this is great if he wants to tweak some things he can**

**M: thanks billy, anyways please leave an R&R cause they make us happy**


	16. 16

**ME: i love you all my READERS you are all kinds of AWESOME**

**LEON: alright billy did you give this bastard chocolate?**

**BILLY: noooooooooooooooooo... maybe**

**M: CHOCOLATE ESTA MUY RICO Y MUY DULCE**

**L: is he talking in spanish?**

**B: yeah, he's Mexican**

**L: ugh, you better handle him, before I kick his hyperactive ass**

**M: *giggles* you said ass... that's a bad word**

**L: BILLY!**

**B: i'm on it, sorry for his behavior, for some reason it didn't affect his writing, so... please R&R *hears a loud crash***

**L: YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU DID NOT JUST BREAK MY COLLECTION OF HOT WHEELS!**

**M: ...maybe... yes**

**L: oh you are SO DEAD**

**B: leon please calm down... sorry about this, anyways again, please R&R it makes us happy**

**L: DUDE YOU BETTER CONTROL THIS FUCKER**

**M: I WANT TO THANK ALL 3 COMMUNITIES I'M IN_ YOU BROKE ME, RANMA_**** ,DIGIMON ,DRAGONBALL Z AND ANYTHING ELSE I THINK**** OF****, _AND FORSAKEN DESTINIES_**THANKS FOR THIS I'M HAPPY Y'ALL LIKE IT :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Harry wasn't angry, no he was livid, he couldn't believe that his name was out of the goblet, now he had to enter a deadly tournament, that would be deadly. After the whole thing happened, he made his way to his room, and didn't come out.

"Harry come out, please we need to talk about this." Viktor called out. He was worried about his friend, Hermione, the twins, Neville, Dean, Lavender, and Ian were with him.

"Harry please, we're worried about you." Hermione said.

"Yeah Harrikins-" Fred said.

"We want you to-" George said.

"know that we-"

"Care for you and-"

"We're not going to leave you." They said in unison, they didn't hear any reply.

"Neville can you do that orbing thing." Viktor asked.

"What?" Hermione and the twins called.

"How did you... I'm guessing you already now about him?" Neville sighed, then a swirl of surrounded him, Hermione, Fred, and George gasped. He arrived inside Harry's room, and saw the boy crying silently on his bed, wrapping his arms around his knees, holding them tighter to his chest. "Harry?"

"Please go away I don't want to talk to anyone." He begged.

"I won't leave you, nor will your friends, we know you didn't put your name on that cup, it must have been some sort of plot, and we will help you get through this," he made his way to the boys bed and wrapped his arms around the boy, who immediately leaned his closer to the boys chest, wrapping his arms around the boy. "We will always be here for you Harry." He promised.

"I just wish my parents were here," he sobbed, just then the door opened, and he looked up seeing everyone look at him, they all went to him and they joined in the hug.

"Okay, um Harry what did Neville just do?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I should take the spell from the three of you." He sighed, '_I chant these words, I say this rhyme, spirits here my cry, release these three from my spell, so I don't... have to yell_.' He chanted, a sudden burst of white light surrounded Fred, George, and Hermione, and suddenly they their eyes widen in realization.

"What did you do to us?" Fred asked.

"I don't have time for this, short story, I'm not a potter, my real family is from America, I'm a wiccan witch, which is what they call themselves regardless of gender, and a demonic spawn from the Source of all evil, but I binded that side of me, so I can't do that fireiy thingy anymore." He said.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you want us to not tell anyone about it?" George asked.

"That would be great." He replied.

"So that you just did?" Hermione asked.

"That was an incantation, we can come up with a simple rhyme but I have to make sure it doesn't involve under the personal gain issue." He answered.

"Alrighty then, now that that's settle, how are we going to work this whole shit out." Ian wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a interview with Rita Skeeter tomorrow with the other Champions, and then a week before the first task." Harry admitted.

"How about we all make sure that you can practice more spells, so that you don't reveal your wiccan magic, cause you don't want that to happen yet right?" Hermione suggested.

"As smart as always 'Mione, but where will we even go?"

"I found this room that just appeared, yesterday when I was trying to get away from Ron and his sister, they were trying to make me tell them where you were." Neville announced.

"You found the Room of Requirement, why haven't I thought of it before." Hermione exclaimed.

"The what?" Everyone said.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the come-and-go room, it's located anywhere, but technically it's in the 7th floor, it's a room few know about, say you needed something, that room would provide you with all your needs."

"So if I needed a training room, with dummies to learn hand-to-hand combat, it'll happen?" Harry wondered.

"That's the logic of it." She replied.

"Brilliant." The twins said in unison.

"Great, how do we find this Room?" Ian asked.

"I can find it quickly." Neville said.

"Alright then let's go." Ian said.

"First I'm going to bed, it's nearly 10 and I want to have my energy for tomorrow." Harry said, they all said their goodbyes and left. _God, please see me safely in this tournament, please let me survive this,_ he prayed.

**/*/*/*/*/**

The light flashed as the picture was being taken, Fleur was sitting on a chair, Cedric on her right, with his left hand on her right shoulder, Viktor on her right, holding on to the same staff that they used during the entrance ceremony, with his head held high, Harry was between both boys, behind her, with the cape he wore on the entrance ceremony, his hair seemingly having a mind of it's own, it was now shoulder length, tied in a ponytail, with the red streaks on the side, chin length.

"My what a lovely quartet..." A lady walked up to them, she had white blonde hair, light green eyes, and she wore a dark green suit, "hello, I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers." She giggled, as she shook their hands and made her way between Harry and Cedric. "So who's up for sharing?" She asked, there was a moment of silence, "we'll start with the youngest, lovely." She yanked Harry and pulled him to a room, it had a small table, two chairs, and a big window. "Sit down sweetie." She gestured to a chair. "You don't mind if we use a quick quill quote do you?"

"Thanks, um no not really."

"Alright now Harry, how is are you preparing for this tournament, a young boy of 14, when all the other champions are vastly more skilled in magic than you ever hoped for in you wildest dreams, not only that but have more experience."

"Um, I don't know I guess I'll have to do with what I do know, I have some skills that might come in handy during the tasks."

"You think you can give us a little scoop?"

"I mean all I can say is, that I'm no longer the young boy that came to Hogwarts 3 years ago." He smirked.

"Of course not, cause your no ordinary young boy of 14, your story is legend, now I'm not saying that that's the reason behind this recklessness, but what are your thoughts on this whole incident?"

"I uh think that fate and destiny seemed to like to screw me over at every corner." He joked.

"Heh, you seem to think that someone's out to get you."

"Well, in these times, one can never be too cautious, besides, my plan for this is to survive, and if I win, I'll just share my winnings."

"My what a generous young man, now I know this is a touchy subject, but if your parents were alive right now, would they be proud or concerned?"

"Hmm... well here's the latest scoop, that you will get first." He said. _If it's got to be out, might as well be in a bang, _he thought.

"Oh and what is it?"

"I'm not actually a Potter, my real name is Harrison James Turner-Halliwell."

"You mean the American charmed ones." She gasped.

"I see you've heard of them."

"Of course, they are the most powerful witches ever, I have nothing but respect for them."

"Well then, here's the better news, I'm also half demon, better yet, I'm the spawn of a charmed one and the source of all evil, although I'm not relaly evil, I sealed that side of me."

"Wow Harry you are something else."

"I know."

"You know everybody loves a rebel, maybe you can be it for this tournament." She said.

"Oh you bet I will be, I'm on a secret mission and I'm going to need someone who's able to get in and out with out being noticed, like a fly on the wall." He said knowingly.

"Well Mr. Halliwell, you can be sure that I'm what you're looking for."

"Great, I want you to wait until a day before the first task to print my true heritage to the whole world."

"You got it, and I do hope you survive this, I have many questions I'm going to want answered, and I'll be damn if you die before I ask them."

"Well then Ms. Skeeter seems like we have a deal." He said reaching out his hand.

"Yes we do Mr. Halliwell." She replied, reaching her hand out and they shook.

/*/*/*/*/

Harry was in his room, trying to find the perfect way to tell his parents about the tournament, it seems as though every time he tries to go home, something bad ends up happening, that and he's afraid his mom is going to get really mad, and he knows she's still trying to control her pathokinesis. Just then someone orbs in, he turns around and nearly screams when he sees who it is. "Wy!" He calls out.

"Hey cousin, sorry I haven't seen you in a while, all these charges are driving me crazy," he sighs, sitting down on a chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm this letter came for us, at the manor, stating that Dumbledore wants to recruit us to join his 'cause' or some shit like that." he replies.

"WHAT! You can't you know what that man did to Seamus?"

"Yeah we all know, but Aunt Phoebe wants to see you so badly."

"I want to see her too, how about this, you tell them to all come, I have a plan." He leaned in and whispered on his ear, he simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back then."

"Okay." Harry said hugging his cousin before Wyatt orbed out, almost making Harry fall, "I hate when they do that, now I can see why aunt Piper wouldn't give Chris and Wy hugs when they had a mission."

**/*/*/*/*/**

Tom couldn't believe his plan worked, he knew that this was going to be a huge risk but he needed to warn everyone, about that man's true nature.

"Master, the magic on the cup has been set, it will activate once the third task begins." Bellatrix says.

"Thanks my dear, I want everything perfect, for what's to come," he said.

"Master it seems as though the young ones have become very well accustomed to this house."

"That's truly wonderful, how are they being treated?"

"Everyone seems to like them, Gregory Goyle seems especially infatuated with the boy." She smiles knowingly.

"Well, I would think so..."

"Is something wrong?" She rushes to kneel and places her hands on his knees, and looks lovingly into his eyes.

"Yes, I cannot, no I will not hide this anymore." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Not hide wh..." she immediately silenced by the man's lips pressed against her own, she could feel her magical core react to this, as well as her body, she desired the man, but didn't know if he like her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, as she tried to make him deepen the kiss, which he gladly did, he entered her wanting mouth, moving it around trying to taste all of her, his senses over the top, their magical cores creating a soul and magical bond with each other, something that only happened if you find your other half. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, they turn to see Minerva and Snape with a small grin on their face.

"Um... what business do you have?" He asked, blushing like crazy but still holding onto Bellatrix.

"We wanted to tell you that Dumbledore has contact the Charmed Ones, not knowing the truth about them and Harry." Minerva said.

"I see, well I know that they won't join him, but I fear he might try to call on the underworld for help, and we don't know how to protect ourselves from them."

"I have already thought about that, and I have called a meeting with one of the elders." Snape said.

"Very well, now if you will both excuse us, I would really rather spend some much needed time with Bella." He said, they both bowed, hiding the smirks on their faces.

"I don't know if this is correct mas..." He placed his finger on her lips.

"Please Bella call me Tom." He smiled sweetly, as they continued where they left off.

/*/*/*/*/

Dudley was sitting on the couch reading Billie's old grimore, which she left behind before she died, she didn't technically die, but she lost her memories and her magic when she went into a magical coma after Christy died. Piper and Leo were in P3 looking over the bands, Cole and Phoebe were going out on their 'first' date, Paige and Seamus went to magic school to look for more information on the Nexus, and Wyatt went to talk to Harry about the whole Albus sending them a letter, in order to fight the 'good' fight. The only ones in the house were him and Chris. Chris was in the kitchen cooking, everyone was glad that Chris got the cooking gene from Piper, Wyatt not so much, unless you count cereal and a sandwich.

"Hey Dudley do you think you can come and help me." Chris called out.

"Sure I'll be right there." He replied, he closed the book and placed it on the hiding spot he found, that Billie made.

"Alright, I need you to take the brownies out of the oven, and cut the vanilla in small little pieces." Chris said, he was whisking a batter.

"Okay then." He replied, he went to the oven and grabbed the scorching hot pan and gently placed it on the counter, Chris was still surprised that he didn't burn himself. He found himself staring at the boy's ass when he bent down to get the cake, he quickly turned back into the whisking, "where's the... never mind." He said, as he grabbed the vanilla stick and began cutting it long ways first then short ways, making it very small. He saw the flour on the table and thought of a bit of fun, he grabbed a bit in his hand. "Hey Chris." He called out, Chris turns around and is suddenly bombarded with flour all in his face.

"Dudley!" He cried out. Spitting out flour, he gently placed the bowl on the countertop and grabbed a spoon and whip cream and threw it at him, hitting his lips and his chin. Dudley gasped and grabbed the chocolate syrup and threw some at Chris, who grabbed milk and threw it at the boy. Dudley was shocked and he grabbed the condensed milk and threw it at Chris, they kept going and throwing food at each other until the whole kitchen was a mess, they were laughing, Dudley made his way towards the boy, he was actually surprised they were only an inch off, with Chris being taller.

"You have something on your hair." He teased, he leaned in and took a piece of egg shell off of the boy's hair. They were mere inches away from each other, their lips inching closer and closer, Dudley's blue eyes locked on Chris light green eyes, they were finally able to feel each other's breath, when they saw someone orbed in.

"Hey Chris..." Wyatt said, he saw both boys jump back blushing madly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Um no... we were just cooking." Chris replied.

"Yeah and the ingredients just happened to land on yourselves right?" Chris joked.

"Oh god." Dudley gasped, they looked around and the whole place looked like a tornado hit.

"Mom's going to flip." Chris gasped.

"No she's going to kill you then flip." Wyatt corrected him.

"Not funny how are we going to fix this?" Dudley asked.

"The vanishing spell." Chris said _let the object of objection become but a seen as I cause the seen to be unseen,_ he chanted the whole kitchen returned to normal and they both got cleaned.

"That's better, so did I interrupt a little Dudley and Chris time?" Wyatt asked.

"No, it's not like that." Dudley exclaimed abruptly he dashed out the kitchen.

"Dudley!" Chris called out, they heard a door open and close. "Look at what you did you idiot." Chris snapped at him.

"Hey it's not my fault you two can't just admit you like each other and start dating." Wyatt said.

"We don't like each other, even if we did, you know his past, it might be too soon." Chris replied.

"Look Chris," Wyatt placed his hands on the boy's shoulder looking intently at him. "I know you, believe me, I've seen how you act around that boy, you blush when you guys hug, you can't stop talking about him with your friends, and you always look at him with such kindness and loving eyes, I know you love him, you just have to be honest with yourself and just tell him." He told him.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Chris sighed.

"He does, trust me, I know what I'm talking about." He said.

"Fine, well the food is ready, and I need you to PLEASE just let that food cool off, and put the custard in the freezer, I'll be right back." He said, he couldn't believe that he was about to tell Dudley that he liked him, hopefully it doesn't blow up in his face.

* * *

**M: so what do you think?**

**B: i think it's time to show harry's teeth**

**L: why you end it on a sappy note?**

**M: cause its been drama after drama and it's best to keep your readers happy**

**B: awww they make the cutest couple and i hope they do get together**

**L: i like this harry he's a fucking badass time to show them bitches it's on like fucking Donkey Kong!**

**M&B: what?**

**L: nvr mind**

**ALL: please R&R they make us happy :)**


	17. 17

**ME: so i hope you like this chapter, I looked at a few chick flicks to get some inspiration**

**LEON: *rolls eyes* yeah right you liked watching it bitch**

**BILLY: please no arguing our readers don't like it**

**L: whatever, just get this chapter started, and i'm out, i don't want to talk to you anymore**

**B: you can't leave until EDDIE (alias) says so**

**L: bullshit, he doesn't fucking control me, peace bitches**

**M: please don't go *sniffles***

**L: deuces *leaves***

**M: awwwwwwwwwwwww he left**

**B: don't worry about it, he'll def be back just give him time**

**M: fine**

**M&B: please leave a R&RB cause they make us happy :) and if you have any questions please don't be hesitant to ask**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"HEY DUDLEY!" Chris called out, chasing after the younger boy, Dudley slowed down a bit, and Chris caught up to him, he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, and felt that tingly feeling he always felt whenever they hugged, brushed by each other, or when they were just in the same room. "Dudley come on look at me will you?"

"What do you want Chris?" Dudley asked, turning around, breathing heavily, his eyes were red and puffy, tear stains marked his round face. Chris couldn't help but have his heart leap, as he looked onto the boys blue eyes, that seem to scream love and compassion, he raised his hand and gently wiped the single tear that was beginning to fall.

"Dudley, what happened there..." He was quickly interrupted by Dudley.

"I know what you're going to say, that we got caught in the moment, and it shouldn't have happened, and that we will both forget and... that... it was a mistake." His voice cracked at the end, more tears were threatening to fall, but he willed them away.

"Is that what you think I was going to say, that it was a mistake?" Chris asked, he cupped the boys chin, making the boy look at him.

"I... don't know... I don't really know anything." He replied, he wished more than anything, that he was wrong, he cared for the boy, even more than he would like to admit, sure he was still affected by what his d... Vernon did, but he felt safe around the older teen, he was afraid that the boy would reject him, call him names, and think less of him. He knew they weren't the same age, but he didn't care, he felt safe with him, he felt protected, he liked protecting Harry, don't get him wrong, but he was also a victim, he wanted to be protected as well.

"Look Dudley if you think it was a mistake, then you shou..." he was interrupted again but this time instead of Dudley's rant, it was his lips that silenced him. Chis' eyes widen, as he felt the boys soft lips press against his own, the tingly sensation he felt, began to grow, until he felt something hut under his jeans, he felt his erection strain, painfully. He didn't want the kiss to end, so he did the only thing he could think of, he bit the boys lower lip, resulting in him gasping, as Chris proceeded to enter his tongue into the boys mouth, both boys fighting for dominance, with Dudley losing. Chris placed his hands on the boys hips, as Dudley wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. They continued the kiss until they remembered that they needed to breathe, they broke apart, breathing heavily. "I don't understand."

"I like you Chris... a lot, and I was afraid to tell you because I didn't think you liked me back." He said, looking down.

"Look Dudley, I like you too," he said, raising the boys head, "I wanted to tell you so much, but I didn't know if you would've felt the same about me."

"I guess we're both wrong." He joked.

"I guess so... would you like to go out with me?"

"I'd love too, but what about your parents?" He said.

"We'll tell them together, I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you." He held out his hand and Dudley grabbed it, he smiled at him.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Harry was looking at the newspaper, he liked that Rita followed his directions, the First task was tomorrow, and he was reading the newspaper that revealed his true name, and his lineage. There was a knocking on door, "come in."

"Harry have you read the newspaper?" Ian called out, with Viktor, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean, Lavender, and Neville right behind them.

"I saw it, and I'm glad I don't have to hide my powers anymore, before you say anything Neville, no it's not exposure, cause they all are magical, so I'm not exposing my magic to mortals." said.

"But..." Neville started.

"Neville, think about it, how would Rita know when we never talk about this, it must have been Harry himself that told her." Hermione said.

"Your right, you did this Harry didn't you?" Dean smirked.

"What do you think?" He replied.

"You should've seen Dumbledore, his eyes were going to pop out." Lavender giggled.

"Everyone was stunned-" George said.

"Well except Snape,-"

McGonagall and for some reason Draco, he seemed surprised,-"

"But not to much." They said in union.

"I thought you didn't like attention, what brought this on?" Ian asked, everyone agreed.

"I'm just tired of thinking that I can be pushed around, that _he_ will be able to break me, since I don't have a family anymore, I want him to know that I'm no longer the same boy back then." He replied, determination on his eyes.

"Well as long as we make him pay everything is okay." Lavender said.

"We will a be behind all the way Harry." Viktor said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, earning a jealous glare from Neville that didn't go unnoticed by anyone, except Harry and Viktor.

"Thanks everyone, now I think it's time for me to make an entrance, everyone go to the great hall, I'll be there soon." Everyone left and Harry couldn't help but jump up and down, he was about to show that old fucker that he's untouchable, that he's no longer the same broken boy from back then. He grabbed his cloak, and left his room. He made his way to the great hall, and used his telekinesis to open the doors, everyone jumped and turned to face him, he had a smirked on his face, that would've been sexy if it wasn't for his eyes, that burned with rage and anger. "Sorry I'm late." He said, "I was trying to make sure I made an entrance and now that I did, I'm going to eat," he made his way to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Ian, and Viktor.

"So Halliwell, you're a charmed one's child, I knew you were different, guess I was right." Draco smirked, making it seemed that everything was normal.

"Hey I'm still the same person I was before Draco." He replied.

"Oh were on a first name bases now?"

"Of course, I mean it's a mouthful to say my last name."

"Well that's very considerate of you Harry." Draco smirked, they began eating until they saw Ron fly back and Ginny screaming, everyone looked to see Hermione, Fred, and George's wand pointed at Ginny, who was now kneeling next to Ron, trying to glare at them, but it just looked like she was constipated.

"You fucking bitch, you turned my own brother's against their own family." Ginny snapped.

"She didn't do anything." Fred said.

"You guys did, we were sick and tired of your bullshit, so we left."

"But we're a family."

"Not anymore, you think we should Gred?"

"I guess it's as good time as any Forge." They waved their around their face revealing their eye were now a reddish blue, their hair was a now a black color, and they skin was more tanned.

"What the fuck?" Some cried out.

"We have made a blood adoption-" Fred said, his voice was deeper.

"We are no long a Weasley-" George continued, his voice was also deeper.

"We are the new heirs of Tom Marvolo Riddle-"

"Also known as Lord Voldemort-"

"So please don't tell us we're apart of your fucking pathetic family," they said in union, everyone gasped at the revelation, Ginny's eyes' popped out.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Harry said.

"Well, as you can tell things aren't as they seem." Draco said.

"Very true... so... how is Colin?" Gregory asked, blushing slightly.

"He's okay, last I heard from him, he and Dennis were attending muggle school, and they were still practicing their magic at the house." Harry said n a low voice.

"That's great." He sighed.

{Gregory do you like Colin?} Vincent whispered.

{A little bit.} He replied.

"How could you side with the dark lord?" Ginny snarled.

"He's actually nicer than you-" Fred said.

"You fucking slut." Greg ended.

"You traitors," _STUPEFY_, she pointed her wand at Fred, but Harry was quick to get to the table, and deflect the ray towards another student.

"Can you please not harm my friends, otherwise I won't be so nice." He said kindly, but everyone could hear the restraint in the boys voice.

"You're just like other's say Harry, you're nothing but a fucking FREAK." She yelled, the whole room was silenced, Ginny realized only to late what she had said. Dumbledore seemed to be tied down to his chair, he couldn't move as he watched along with everyone else, as things in the hall began to levitate, students were screaming, everyone was panicking, they saw as Harry began to emit spars from his hands.

"Harry!" Neville called out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH!" He raised his arm and flicked his twist, and Ginny flew back hitting the wall, with an un ruling thud.

"MR. POTTER!" Snape bellowed, although he was satisfied by the boy's action. Harry was still in a trance, it seems as though the binding spell he put on his demonic half was beginning to break, his eyes were flashing from black to normal. Everyone watched as everything began to catch on fire, people began collapsing, feeling too much magical backlash began to drain them, it was to much to handle. Dumbledore was in utter and complete shock, he was terrified of the boy in front of him, who was beginning to levitate, all of a sudden people saw a swirl of white and blue orbs descend from the ceiling, and a couple shimmered from nowhere.

"I'm glad you two are... HARRISON JAMES TURNER-HALLIWELL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Phoebe exclaimed looking around at all the disaster.

"Mom?" Harry called out, suddenly a sharp pain emerged from his head, as he fell with a thud, Neville was going to rush to him, when Wyatt beat him to the punch.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Silence was all that anyone could hear, no one dared speak, they were to shock, or out cold.

"Who are you lot?" Dumbledore said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Wyatt how is he?" Phoebe asked, holding on to the boy.

"He hit his head pretty hard..."

"I asked who you people were... Seamus?" Dumbledore said, everyone looked to see Seamus, but he was different, he bulked up a bit, and had longer hair, he was wearing black v-neck, and grey jeans, but what surprised the old man the most was the boy's eyes, they were filled with hatred and loathing, he was no longer the boy that feared and screamed in pain, 4 months ago.

"Seamus!" Dean and Lavender exclaimed, they rushed to him and pulled him into a huge hug, which he gladly returned. Draco couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him, he was breathtaking, he felt his own arousal twitch but he willed it away. Their eyes met, and he had to look away, blushing madly.

"Hey guys." He replied, his voice got deeper.

"You think he has a concussion?" Leo asked.

"No, he's just knocked out, he will be for a while, but what I did notice was that the binding spell on him was breaking." Wyatt reported.

"His binding spell?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he binded his demonic half, but how he's breaking it I don't know." Cole said.

"Paige there are other's that seemed to be hurt go tend to them." Leo said.

"Alright people what the hell happened to my nephew?" Piper called out, no one seemed to speak up. "Fine we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice people but I will have my answer."

"Um it was my fault, I had an argument with the boy over there," Hermione said pointing at the unconscious boy, "my friends and I were saying how it was easy to understand why Voldemort hates Dumbledore and then he called me a filthy slut cause I was probably sleeping with the dude, and I hexed him, and then their sister," she pointed at Ginny who was in a puddle of blood, "started arguing, and she was about to curse them when Harry intervened and that's when things got out of control, he tried to make her stop but she called him a freak and that's when this all happened." Everyone was impressed at how she could remain calm.

"Thanks..."

"Hermione Granger." She said.

"Well thank you for that, now if you'll excuse me..." She was interrupted by Dumbledore rising up.

"I have been patient, but if you do not answer my questions I will have no choice but to call the aurors to apprehend you all." He stated in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Phoebe asked, her temper was on the fritz, she was feeling people's fear, anger, and all round hatred, with a few hints of love and fascination.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, you should already know who I am." He said, hanging his head high.

"Oh so you're the dude that tried to summon us, well newsflash dumbass, we're the Charmed Ones, and I think you already know who my son is." If Albus could get any paler, he would've. "So now please remember when I say, I'm in no fucking mood, Paige leave those two alone, I don't want them to hurt my son anymore than they already have." Paige was making her way towards Ginny, she simply shrugged and went back to the group.

"I think we should have a talk." Dumbledore said, he couldn't believe that he was in the presences of the three most powerful wiccan witches ever. He was nothing compared to them, now finding out that his 'weapon' is actually related, nay the son of one of them, it made his hunger for the boy that much greater, after he was done 'playing' with the boy, and he killed Voldemort, he was going to steal the boys magic, then no one would stand in his way.

"Actually we have nothing to talk about, we heard of your '_education_' towards some of your students, and believe me when I say, we're going to be watching you closely, and making sure my nephew doesn't die in this death game." Paige snarled at him. Dumbledore was gobsmacked, he looked at Seamus who looked smug, he told them everything he has done to him, he was officially screwed.

* * *

**M: well that's another chapter done**

**B: it was so cute yay they are so awesome**

**M: i know right, and dumbledore should be afraid, he's freaking screwed**

**B: very true, i wonder what will happen next time?**

**M: you'll have to wait like everyone else**

**B&M: please leave a comment with any questions you have and don't forget to R&R cause they make us all happy**


	18. 18

**Hey I'm back, and don't worry about anything I'm almost done with school so I can devote of my stories, Also I've been thinking about updating every month so I can breathe a bit.**

**Also Billy and Leon have stopped talking to me, they are on a protest but i don't know why.**

*Parslemouth*

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Tom was in bed, Bellatrix cuddled on his bare chest, he was satisfied, he finally found the happiness he so desperately needed. He looked at the Daily Prophet, and began to laugh. Waking Bellatrix up.

"What's wrong Tom?" Bella asked (**imma stick to calling her Bella from now on**), she felt a tingling sensation when she called him by his first name.

"It seems as though, Albus has finally met his match, and this time he will finally pay for he has done." Tom declared, and he looked back at the front page.

**The 'Boy-Who-Lived' a son of the 'Charmed-Ones' and a Demon?**

Sources confirm that the boy-who-lived, Harrison James Evans-Potter, is actually the son of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell, and with a higher level ex-demon Cole Turner, otherwise known as Belthazor, the most powerful assassin. Is Harry now the single most power wizard in the whole world? Is he even powerful than the legendary Albus Dumbledore?

**/*/*/*/*/**

"Everyone, I'm so glad to see you all here." Harry said, as he woke up in his bed.

"Me too sweetie, but you had us worried there for a minute." Phoebe said, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that, I couldn't help it, but I'm okay," he replied.

"What's this I hear, you have a bind on your demonic powers?" Piper raises her eyebrow.

"Um yeah, I kinda lost control, I didn't want to hurt my friends." Harry replied, he looked at his feet.

"But Harry, you can't bind your demonic half, it's who you are, look at your father, he's a demon, but he's a good guy, using his powers for good, you can too, if you would control your anger," Paige stated. (**I want to thank ****ThomasNealy for inspiring me for this part :) This is just the beginning**)

"I know it's just, I really care about my friends, and I don't want nothing to happen to them." He replied.

"We promise that we won't let it happen sweetie, but we're going to have to make you take some meditation lessons, you need to calm down." Phoebe stated.

"Yes mother." He replied, just then a bunch of reporters barged in, camera's flashing, people yelling, suddenly 12 people burst in and began pushing the reporters away.

"Alright you lot of leeching bunch of idiots leave." Fred and George pushed some people back.

"There's nothing to see here." Dean, Seamus, and Lavender called out, pushing more people out.

"Come on the man needs to breathe." Ian, Hermione, and Viktor announced.

"Come you pathetic low-lives out!" Draco demanded, he was pushing more people out along with Vincent and Gregory.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked, trying to comfort the teen, who looked ready to snap at any moment.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous, everybody OUT!" Piper commanded, a huge gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, and all the reporters flew out the door, Piper walking towards them. "If any of you so much as get near my nephew I will personally along with my sister's know why we're called the powerful witches ever!" She snarled at them as she slammed the door.

"Wow aunt Piper that was awesome, I didn't know you could do that?" Harry cried out in awe.

"It's cause she can't, that wasn't one of her powers." Leo called out.

"I know, you may have taken the goddess powers from me, but it somehow manifested in me, where I could used them." She replied.

"How come you never told me?" Leo called out.

"I can have my secrets too Leo," Piper looked at him warily.

"Um... alright." Leo replied.

"Oh no mister, you and I are going to have a talk right now, if you'll excuse us." She kissed Harry on the top of his head and they both left.

"Your aunt is scary," Draco stated.

"That's for sure." He replied, he offered his friends a sincere smile. "Thanks for that, I don't know what would happen if you guys weren't here."

"HEY! What are we chopped liver?" Dudley huffed, until he felt Chris' arms around his neck standing behind him.

"Clam down Dudley, although you do look cute when you pout," he chuckled.

"So are you two..." Dudley just nodded blushing like mad, Harry smiled and got up, making his way to his cousin and 'brother', and he proceeded to hit them upside the head, resulting in a union of OWW's and snickers. "It was about fucking time you two told each other, god I swear I was about to blow the house down with all that sexual tension you two were having!" He scolded at them, while Paige, Phoebe, and Cole tried hard to control their laughter, while everyone else burst out laughing, Dudley and Chris on the other hand were blushing even harder than before.

"Wait how did you know about their... um... the tension between them?" Phoebe asked, as she composed herself.

"Well it's not exactly rocket science, I mean I could see it from a mile away, the way they blush, try to steal glances at each other, but like I said before, I may be oblivious, but I'm not dumb." he replied.

"Oh well he does have a point." Paige said.

"Alright then, so... Harry tomorrow you have your first task, do you know what it is?" Cole asked.

"Um..." He was about to say when there was a silent knock on the door. "I'll get it." He made his way through the now crowded room, and opened the door, to find Cedric looking back at him.

"Hey Harry, hey Viktor," he said, hesitantly.

"Hey Cedric, what's up?" Harry asked. "This is my mom and dad," he said pointing at Phoebe and Cole.

"Hello... um, I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, with you being my competition and all, but I feel like I owe it to you, for saving Justin during your second year," he replied.

"It's no big deal, so what's up?" He asked again.

"Dragons," Harry gave the older boy a confused look. "The first task, it's dragons, they are guarding a golden egg, and we're supposed to grab it, but make sure the rest of the eggs are still intact." He finished.

"Oh... thanks Cedric, that would help greatly." He said.

"Alright, then that's all I guess, bye everyone, it was an honor meeting the charmed ones." He bowed curtly at them and left.

"Well he was nice boy." Paige said.

"Yeah, he is, he's actually a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, they say that he's a pro at charms. There's no one like him, in the whole seventh year class, or any class year for that matter." Hermione stated.

Phoebe's eye twitched slightly, as she felt someone's lust for her son around this room, not wanting to hurt her son's friends, she did the only logical thing, "alright everyone out, I know you're all worried about Harry, but we need to take the binding spell away and it's too dangerous with so many people here." She called out, after they all left, she let out a sigh of relief.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Piper and Leo were in another empty room, that would act as their room, Piper took a deep breathe and turned around to look directly at Leo, "alright, I know you are keeping something from me, and I won't leave this place until you do, now what are you hiding?"

Leo's eye twitched, he was hesitant at first, but then he couldn't help himself, "when Seamus came, and I took him to Wy's room, something happened." He stated.

"What happened?"

"I don't know how else to explain it but the nexus that was a supposedly destroyed when you killed Zankou, well it seemed as though that there was still some of it left and it tried to mix with Seamus, but I was in the way and it went to me, long story short..." his blue eyes flickered to pitch black, although it didn't emit any kind of evil energy like the source, but good energy, Leo offered her a sheepish smile.

"So you're saying that the nexus is in you?" Piper summarized.

"Yeah basically, but don't worry, I can control it, I have been practicing on how to control it for these past 2 and a half weeks, and I have it under control," he quickly added.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I thought you were going to take it away, and I guess I wanted to be selfish and keep the power so I could help you, and not feel defenseless." He replied, putting his hand on her cheek, she just gave him a small smile.

"You idiot, you could have told me... well no matter, and the reason why I have manifested that power is because... well it seems as though some of its magic is still in me, attached to my own magic, so therefor, it's my magic." She stated.

"Wow, we're a power couple now are we?" He joked, leaning towards her.

"I guess we are." She replied, pressing her lips on his, the spark they had when they first kissed, still burned brightly even after many years.

"I love you Piper." Leo declared.

"And I love you as well Leo," she replied as well, Leo flicked his wrist as the door locked itself, preventing from anyone coming in and interrupting them.

**/*/*/*/*/**

**~Next Day~**

"Are you ready Harry?" Viktor asked Harry for the 20th time, they were wearing a long sleeved light brown shirt with the Durmstrang crest in the front, navy blue jeans, and a red and black coat with their last name on it.

"I told before I'm so ready, I'm bored." He joked, just then Dumbledore, and all the headmasters/stress came in with Barty Couch who was holding a bag, that seemed to be be moving and steam coming from it.

"Alright champions, in here I have four real miniature dragons, which represent four female dragons, you will have to pick one," he stated, as he went to Cedric to pick the firs dragon, he put his hand in and when he took it our he had a silver-blue dragon. "The Swedish short-snout, very nice, now Ms. Delacour." He said as Fleur put her hand in, once she took her hand out, a green dragon was on her palm, "A Common Welsh Green, very good pick, Mr. Krum." Viktor put his hand in and took out a scarlet dragon, "the Chinese Fireball... oooh, which leaver Mr. Potter." He moved towards Harry, and he put his hand in but almost took it out as he felt something bite him, when he took his hand out, a black dragon with yellow eyes, looked at him. "The Hungarian Horntail," everyone didn't catch the glint in Dumbledore's eyes as he saw the dragon on Harry's hand.

_This will put him to an end, I can always use Neville in the end,_ he thought. As he saw the fear on Harry's eyes.

/*/*/*/*/

Harry was pacing around the tent, his hands were fidgeting, and sweating, it was almost his turn, Cedric was great, then there was Fleur who had a great score, he laughed a bit as he heard an egg crack. Suddenly he realized it was his turn, but what was he going to do, sure he could use his magic, but he didn't want them to see him using it fulling, suddenly he was hit with inspiration, although he only had on day of practice, he was finally able to control his anger, he took a deep breathe and began chanting, "_hear my words, hear my rhyme, let these chains that bind me to not fly, let them soar free to the sky_," he felt the chain on his magic break, he felt like his breathing was better than before.

"Our last champion of the might, Harrison Halliwell!" The voice announcer called, out, he just shook his body trying to get the nervousness out of him, as he made his way out of the tent, he was surprised to see that he was in the middle of a rocky field, he saw the nest filled with eggs, and one golden egg. He made his way to it, when he felt something fall down, he was hit with lose rock as he flicked his hand and the rocks flew away, he looked at and saw that many people were calling out to the dragon, while other's were cheering for Harry.

_Alright Harry, your a fucking Turner and Halliwell, you can do anything_ he thought as he made his way to one of the rocks, he looked at the dragon and tried to think of how to control it, then he remembered his luring, he wondered if it worked on a dragon, he took in a deep breath as the dragon lowered his head it was nearly a few feet away; (**Clarity by ZEDD, ft. FOXES**)

**_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_**  
**_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_**  
**_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_**  
**_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_**

Everyone was shocked to hear him singing, as he began to push more power into his voice, he could see the dragon look at him, he could see a glint of peace in the dragon's eyes, he smiled. He found out that he could control his luring by singing a calm song, the opponent was calm, if it was a sexual song, then the person would fall into a lust filled state.

**_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_**  
**_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_**  
**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _**

The dragon made a low growling sound, as Harry made his way towards it, reaching out his hand.

**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

Everyone watched as they felt drawn to the mesmerizing voice that belonged to Harry, Hermione couldn't help but feel a since of peace, Viktor was shocked that the most vicious dragon ever was there not attacking, Cole and Phoebe felt proud of their son, Piper, Leo, and Paige we just smiling. Dudley could help but blush, he was holding Chris' hand watching his 'brother' singing at a dragon, Wyatt tried to keep his eyes on the tournament, but he couldn't help but stare at the blonde that was sitting next to a bunch of girls, her beauty captivated him, but it wasn't just that, it was her smile, and her innocence that was mesmerizing, Viktor and Neville, felt their heart leap harder, they desire for him only grew.

**_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_**  
**_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_**  
**_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_**  
**_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_**

Ron's hated for him increased, he was supposed to be friends with him to gain his fortune, but now it was all gone, and he couldn't help but blame Neville, and Hermione, he had to get rid of them, some way.

**_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_**  
**_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_**  
**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

Harry had his hand on the dragon's nose, and and slowly got closer, as he laid his hand on the dragons nose, he closed his eyes and let the song control him, he felt the peace from him emit throughout the whole stadium.

**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

Dumbledore was livid, this boy of 14 was able to tame a vicious dragon, that never let anyone near them, he knew he couldn't interfere since the dome was protected by a barrier, aside from that, Snape and Minerva were sitting on his opposite side, so he couldn't cast any spells without them knowing.

**_Why are you my clarity?_**  
**_Why are you my remedy?_**  
**_Why are you my clarity?_**  
**_Why are you my remedy?_**

Harry knew that he was close to the end, so he made his way to the nest while keeping his eye on the dragon and making sure he didn't fall or anything, he got to the nest and grabbed the golden egg, then he want back to the dragon and put all of his power into the last two lines

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_  
_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

As he finished he didn't noticed that Ron grabbed one of the noisy spinners and began twirling it, snapping the dragon from the peaceful state, it began roaring as it shot fire from his mouth towards Harry, who was still in front of the nest, he flicked his hand and the fire responded by hitting an invisible force and heading towards the crowd, who moved in time. He then saw the Dragon swing his tail towards him, and he knew he had no choice, he felt his eyes flicker, and everyone gasped as they saw flames engulf him, as he barely missed the attack. _He's a reptile, which are in the snake family I wonder if it will works,_ he thought. He began to clear his throat, Ron thinking he was going to sing again was ready to counter with the noisy stick, which people near him were trying to take away. *Please stand down oh glorious dragon.* He spoke, more peopled were shocked that he was using parslemouth.

*How is it that you know of my language boy?* The dragon asked, curiosity stopped her from attacking again.

*I am but a humble servant that was born with this gift,* he bowed, he read in a book in the restriction section, that dragons would allow them to approach you, if you showed them a sign of respect, something that Harry had no trouble doing.

*You seem to be the only one that has shown my kin any respect, you are wise for being a hatchling.* The dragon replied.

*Thank you, and may I ask to whom I have the honor of speaking with?* He asked, bowing slightly, everyone couldn't believe that Harry Halliwell was bowing down and having a normal conversation with a dragon.

*I am Drusilla, but you have the honor to call me Dru.* Dru stated puffing out her chest.

*It is an honor to meet you Dru, I am Harrison James Turner-Halliwell, but I go by Harry.*

*Well Harry I accept that you have beaten me you are worthy child,* she bowed down to him, *here is my gift to you.* She said, as she gave him one of her eggs, it was crimson red with a black swirl. *This child is my pride and joy, only someone I deemed worthy can call on him.*

*Thank you, I will not let you down,* he replied, bowing again.

*You may take your leave, for I am sleepy.* She said, as she curled around the eggs and fell to sleep. Harry raised the golden egg in victory, only his family and friends cheered, eventually the champion's joined as well as his Durmstrang classmates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed an outstanding display of courage, and bravery by our youngest Champion." Barty stated.

_He's turning out to be a thorn in my side, that must be permanently destroyed,_ Dumbledore thought, looking at the boy with disgust.

_I will have my revenge Harry, you will pay for all my suffering,_ Ron thought, glaring at Harry with rage and jealousy.

_You will be mine Harry, one way or another, I will have your money and your child,_ Ginny thought, as she looked at him with greed and lust. Harry smiled and waved at the crowd, not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

**So what did you think about this story? Will Harry be able to defend against this trio threat? Will Harry choose Neville or Viktor? I have a Poll up right now that will state who you want Harry to be with, and the start of june i'll have the results, also I'm thinking about making this only 30 chapters, but I haven't thought it through... PLEASE R&R cause they make me happy, also leave any questions you have, or concerns, but please no flaming, unless it's constructive criticism. :]  
**


	19. 19

**I know I haven't been posting in a long time, or what is considered a long time, but I was working on ma finals, and school wasn't all that great, so I'm truly sorry about not posting constantly, I'll try better a it.**

**Also I need to know if you want Harry with Neville or Harry with Viktor, the polls up so Imma need to know soon Please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"That was fucking awesome Harry!" Dudley cheered, as they made their way to Harry's room with Neville, Ian, Seamus, Dean, Chris, Wyatt, Draco, Gregory, and Vincent.

"Thanks Dudley, I was worried at first, I didn't know if the luring would work, but I made a discovering, well it was more of an epiphany, how would a slower and more calm song affect them?" Harry said.

"I don't get it?" Chris said.

"Well I think I do..." Ian began, "let's say his luring power was to lure people into a lust-filled state, but what if his powers grew, and now depending on how he sings the song, he can actually manipulate the feelings around, him, so in theory, it's the exact same as Phoebe's empathy, but at the same time it it isn't, since his power is mostly based on trapping his victim, with not only his voice, but his whole body."

"Wow, that actually made some kind of sense, although, what was that just now?" Wyatt asked.

"Um... that was... uh..." Harry couldn't find the words.

"It was parsletongue, also known as the language of the snakes, which by the way awesome skills dude, really... dude! God spending time with you lot, has made prone to your un-mannered linguistics," he huffed, but took at quick glance at Seamus, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry, and Vincent, they gave each other a knowing look.

"So Harry, nice vocals." Seamus said, blushing slightly, which also didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Thanks Seamus, I hoped it' would work."

"I haven't hear that song before, did you make it up?" Gregory asked.

"Oh no, I wish, no it's a song that's common in human world, they have many great artist, it was great." He replied.

"So Harry, what are going to do about the dragon egg, I mean surely you can't keep it, it get's huge, and I don't know if it's safe to leave it with Charlie, I mean he's a bit dodgy, and secretive at what he does to the dragons, my uncle even told me that Charlie actually, sets a few dragons free, only to hunt them, and sells their skin, teeth, blood, venom, and meat, in Knockturn alley." Vincent said.

"That's horrible, who would want to harm such creatures?" Harry gasped.

"Back to the topic at hand, what are you going to do about the egg?" Viktor asked.

"Hm... I'll raise it, and when it starts getting bigger, I'll just shrink it, so it won't destroy my house," he replied.

"I think that could work, but you might want to ask your parents first," Ian said.

"I'm sure aunt Phoebe wouldn't mind a dragon in the house right Chris?" Wyatt said, looking at his brother, who still had his hands wrapped around Dudley's waist.

"Aunt Phoebe might say no, but what about mom? Last time I checked she's still not letting you watch anything with real dragons, because of a certain incident, you had with the cleaners." Chris replied.

"Oh that was ages ago, besides, I'm here aren't I?" He pouted.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"Well, from what mom told me, when Wyatt was about 1 year old, he summoned a dragon from the t.v and nearly gave aunt Piper a heart attack, well let's just say, things got complicated, when the cleaner, not good or evil, they just clean up big magical accident's that happen in front of mortals, appeared, and took Wyatt away, and nearly erased his existence from their lives, it wasn't until, mom, aunt Piper, and aunt Paige exposed magic of their own, that the Cleaners, reluctantly agreed to return Wyatt back, since they couldn't make them disappear, or evil would win, but warned them to keep a better eye on him." Harry said.

"Wow, and here I thought, Harry was a magnet for trouble, you outdo him." Draco smirked.

"HEY!" Wyatt and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright then, we need to figure out the next clue, I'm sure Cedric won't come by twice with more info," Neville said.

"Right, I know I've seen this egg somewhere in my books, but I just need to remember, I'll look it up tonight, but first, I'm going to the Gran Hall to get some food." Harry said, his stomach grumbling. They all headed out, they met up with Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Leo, and Paige.

"That was great sweetie," Phoebe said, hugging Harry.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it." Harry replied.

"Your mom's right, that was some nice thinking, how were you able to control your luring to make the dragon calm?" Leo wondered, curiosity always present.

"Well, actually I thought about why I would have this power if my mom never had it, only as a goddess, then I thought about, how, when I sing I always sing seductively, so I tried to sing a song more mellowed, and more passive, so it's not really luring, but more like the inverse of mom's power, while she feels emotion, I'm able to manipulate their emotions, but I lure with my body, my voice is the opposite to mom's power." Harry informed them.

"I've never heard of a power like that." Leo said.

"Neither in the demon world, is there a power like that." Cole replied.

"Heh, guess this is my own personal power." Harry smiled, "I'm hungry let's go to the Gran Hall."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Harry." A voice called out, they turned to see Lavender and Cedric walking towards them, Lavender when to meet Dean.

"What are you two talking about?" Paige asked.

"They think you're going to kill them, Ron and Ginny have been spreading rumors saying that if you have a demonic father, than you are the ultimate evil, some people believe, while others, mostly Slytherin's and Ravenclaw, don't agree with that," Cedric informed them.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry snarled, allowing his magic to flare.

"Calm down Harry," Neville and Viktor said, both placing a hand on each of Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his heart beating furiously, and his face flushing, "thanks you two, um let's just go and get something to eat." He said, he quickly made his way to the grand hall, trying to hide his blushing from his family, although he knew he couldn't hide it from his mother.

"THERE HE IS!" A girl called out, from the Hufflepuff table, he watched as a group of Auror's turned to see him, they were glaring at him, as they raised their wands, he watched as red lights were flying towards them. He concentrated, and they all gasped as they saw him being surrounded by fire and miss the stunning spells.

"You really think I'm that easy to catch?" He said as they saw him appear behind the Auror's, they turned around, as they were about to cast another stunning spell, Harry kicked them back, their wands flying to the sky, "this is what you get for pissing me off," he smirked, as a low power energy ball appeared, and he threw them at the wands, burning them. Everyone watched in horror, surprise, indifference, or just bored. Dumbledore, was terrified, he couldn't believe that the boy would do something like that.

"You are under arrest Harrison James Po..." an Auror, was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you have no right to arrest me, I am an American citizen, I was made into an official citizen of the US, and being the son of a Charmed one, gave me diplomatic immunity, which mean you can't fucking touch me, now leave my fucking sight." He demanded, as he flicked his wrist, sending them flying out the window.

"Harry I thought you wouldn't hurt the villagers," Wyatt joked as they joined him.

"They tired to arrest me, what was I suppose to do let them?" Harry huffed as he made his way to the Slytherin table, watching as everyone was staring at him.

"Well you could have told them the whole diplomatic immunity," Phoebe scolded him

"I know but, I won't let them think that they have anymore power over me." Harry replied.

"Well, it was about time they were going to try something," Cole shook his head.

"Let's just eat and get this over with, I hate these people staring at me," Wyatt stated, beginning to eat, after a while, everyone began to eat again.

_I can't believe he was able to defeat the top Auror's so easily, he's more powerful than I ever imagined, I need him back in my control, the only problem his family and friends, but nothing a little imperio can't fix, but the problem is that their the Charmed Ones, if I try anything on them, I'm dead, is only I had someway to..._ suddenly a light lit up in his mind as he had the plan he had.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Tom was walking around his office, when his door opened, revealing Colin and Dennis, Colin seemed to have gotten his natural smile back, he had light back in his eyes.

"Hello Tom, we have made a decision." Colin said.

"Oh you have, well please enlighten me," he replied, motioning them to sit on the chairs across from the throne-like chair he made his way to.

"Yeah, we've decided that we'll go ahead with the ritual, we thought about it, and we want to help Harry," Dennis said, smiling, he had a lot to thank Harry for, especially for helping his brother heal.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, sure you have shown your awakened powers, but to force them out is very dangerous, you can hurt yourselves, even kill yourselves." He warned them, he hated using these kids, but when they awakened their powers, they found a light of hope...

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on Dennis, that's not true, I still like Harry," Colin groaned, as they were making their way to their rooms when they heard a huge crash on the training room. Curiosity peaked their interest, as they opened the door and saw Bella and Snape duel, they were smiling, and dodging each spell the other threw._

_"Stop dodging my spells Severus," Bella said, laughing._

_"If I did Bella, I would get hit, and I don't wish to get hit," Snape replied._

_"Oh come on don't be a wuss," she teased._

_"Go on and say what you want too, you won't provoke me anymore Bella," he stated._

_"Well I can only try," she said, jumping out of the way, as another spell was about to hit her, it hit the wall, which some how made it bounce and aim for Colin, while Snape's spell bounced towards Dennis, before both wizards could react, they were stunned by what they saw, both boys closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the impact. But they felt a tug in their gut, as a swirl of blue and whit orbs surrounded them, as they disappeared momentarily, avoiding the spells._

_"Are you okay Dennis?" Colin asked, as he opened his eyes to see, both wizards, stared wide eyed, at them._

_"Yeah I'm good, did the spell hit us?"_

_"No I don't think so, otherwise, we wouldn't be talking, or alive for that matter," he replied._

_"What did you two do?" Bella asked, her mind trying to process what she saw, while Snape looked like he came upon an epiphany._

_"You're whitelighters, but, how I mean... LILIAN!" Snape called out, a swirl of blue orbs descended from the ceiling, as a woman appeared._

_"Ah Severus, how good it is to see you again, how are you?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him._

_"I'm fine Lilian, but can you tell me why there are two boys here with whitelighter powers?" He asked, pointing at both boys._

_"Oh? Oh... the Creevey brothers, yeah their have whitelighters, and half wiccan, from their mother and father's side, although Joshua gave up his whitelighter powers, and Jenna, who didn't have the powers," she said, looking at both boys, smiling at their shocked faces._

_"Were whitelighters? You mean, like what Neville does?" Dennis wondered, they've been spending some time with Neville, on the boy's free time, and learned all about wiccan magic, and what whitelighters are._

_"Yes, you are, it seems that you have awakened your latent powers, now all you have to do is figure out what your powers are, but it'll take some time to figure it out," she said._

_"Is there anyway to find out about it sooner?" Colin asked._

_"Um... well there's a ritual, but it's very dangerous, then there is the whole attack until the person can awaken their power, which is barbaric," she said._

_"Oh well thanks Lilian, we'll come up with something," Snape said._

_"No problem, call on me, if you need me for something you know how to reach me," she said, smiling again, before orbing out._

_"Well I know what were going to do," Colin said, opening the door and rushing out of the room, to Tom's office._

_"How may I help you?" He asked._

_"We want to waken our wiccan magic," he said, determination in his eyes._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Um... we'll think about it, and come up with an answer by the end of this week," Dennis said._

_"Fine, but think about it carefully, this is dangerous stuff," he said._

_"Yes," they said._

_**Flashback Ends**_

"We're determined to do what ever it takes to help Harry, from that man." Colin said.

"Yes, he needs to be brought down, and who better to, than his victims?" Dennis smirked darkly, sending a chill down Tom and Colin's spine.

"Alright, we'll do this tomorrow, right now, I have to store up as much magic as I can, so be prepared tomorrow." He said, sighing as both boys nodded and left, _I hope everything goes right, but I'm going to call on Neville, see if he can help,_ he said, as he grabbed the book that was in his desk and looked over at the spells, and rituals, he wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

**SO I'm finally done with this chapter, sorry for not posting, again, also I'm going to probably have the final battle happen, after the third task, at Hogwarts, with students vs students, a few friends will break, bonds will be tested, but that won't happen anytime soon, cause I want to make sure that I can make some relationships grow, mostly with Seamus and Draco, Colin and Vincent, and with the whole Neville and Harry and Viktor love triangle, shall I kill one off? Shall I find someone else for them? When will Remus appear? Will we ever know what's going to happen to Ian, with being the heir of Gryffindor, as well as Harry. PLEASE R&R cause they make me happy, and any questions and concerns you have please tell me... I want to make sure that any troubles you have get answered.**


	20. 20

**Thanks for helping me reach 10K views, i'm so HAPPY :D I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to have my first ever Character death in the next chapter, and it's no one on Harry's side, that being said... it seems that I'm going to have Harry and Neville together, now I'm thinking about killing Viktor off, but I won't, he's going to have another love interest, in the form of an OC...**

**PLEASE R&R CAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Colin and Dennis were lying on a big four poster bed, they were partially naked, only thing they had on were their boxers, Tom was to the left of them, with a book stand in front of him, with a book opened up.

"Are you two ready?" He asked them.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Alright, hold hands, this is going to hurt... a lot," he told them, they simply nodded and held their hands, as they prepared themselves for the pain. Tom looked at the book and took a deep breath before he began to read; '_Invoco te potestatibus esse tui videbitur_ (**1a**),' two obs of white light appeared in front of both boys, '_dimittam illorum vires ad caelos descéndet cum virtute forti et confrínget omnes necessitudines_ (**1b**),' the obs ascended to the sky, then as if a bolt of lightning, they came crashing down on them, they let out a spine-chilling scream as they felt their bodies burn, by lava. They began floating into the air, bluish white orbs surrounded them, the awakening took nearly 30 minutes, 30 agonizing minutes of torture, of hearing two boy cry out in pain and in sorrow.

"Are they going to be okay?" Bella asked, as they saw the boys sweating, unconscious.

"They were strong enough to withstand such pain, I am sure they will be just fine," Tom replied, although his voice didn't sound sincere.

"I hope so," Bella whispered.

**/*/*/*/*/**

"So Harry, have you figured out the second task?" Neville asked, he and Harry were by the lake, looking out into the water. Neville couldn't help but blush as the sun reflected perfectly his eyes, even if they were hidden by a pair of glasses, which made him look even more hot.

"No I haven't but I have been asking Ian to help out, as a matter of fact I'm supposed to meet him right now, you want to come with me?" Harry asked.

"Um... I'm sorry I have to meet with Professor McGonagall, to talk about the Creevey's but I'll see you around," he replied

"Yeah, I'll see you around Neville," Harry said, as he made his way towards the castle. He continued walking when he felt the presence of someone behind him, he turned around in time to see a red light fly towards him, he closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact, he waited a while but still the impact still wasn't there. He opened his eyes, and saw the red light a few inches away from his face, Ron was looking at him with his wand raise, not moving. Harry stepped aside and it's as if whatever happened to them stopped, as the light continued to hit the wall behind him, Ron was looking lost.

"How did you do that, you traitor?" Ron snapped, at the sound of the spell hitting the wall, people appeared, along with the people, there was Hermione holding hands with both Fred and George.

"I... I... don't know," he replied, looking at his hand, suddenly he was sent flying back with a flipendo spell.

"That's what you get for being a fucking traitor, you are nothing but an attention seeking loser, I'm sick and tired of you trying to hog all the attention, you're alive because your fake parents died, who would love someone who caused nothing but death and misery where ever he goes," he snickered as he said that.

"Yeah... well, at least I'm not a scared little fucker, that hides behinds bigger people to fight my own battles, I have more dignity in my little pinky than in your whole pathetic body," he replied, making everyone snicker. "And the only reason you're acting like this, is because you're compensating for having a small tiny little manhood, am I right?" He said, causing Ron to turn red.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" He snapped, he was about to send a powerful stunning spell, when his wand exploded and sent him flying back, people looked back and saw Piper with her hands up, glaring daggers at the boy, Paige was behind her.

"Oh please attack my nephew, please!" She snarled at him, "I want to see you have the balls to attack him, see if I don't vanquish your sorry ass," she said.

"Aunt Paige, aunt Piper" Harry said. "Something big happened, I think I got your powers aunt Piper."

"What!" Piper exclaimed, Ron got up and growled at her. "Wait for a minute, I have to take care of a small little insect," she said looking at the boy. '_I call upon the ancient powers, from now till the end of the hours, I strip your powers from this plane, and lose the memories so you may be insane_.' She chanted, orbs of white light came out of Ron, it fused into a black crystal, tinted from hatred and rage, it shattered and everyone gasped as Ron's hair became black, and his eyes changed to black. "Now that is a spell, with a kick," she exclaimed.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded, suddenly as if something in him clicked he looked lost. "Where am I? Who are all of you?" He asked.

"Piper what did you do to that boy?" Paige asked.

"I may have... possibly stripped him of his powers, and made him lose his mind," Piper replied, everyone gasped.

"You what!" Paige groaned.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let him attack Harry?" Piper retorted.

"I guess... I'll send him to an asylum, where's the nearest one?" She asked.

"Um... there's the Gartnavel Royal Hospital, it's here in Scotland," Hermione spoke up, after the initial shock.

"Alright thanks Hermione, GARTNAVEL ROYAL HOSPITAL!" She flicked her wrist and 'Ron' orbed out of there.

"Now, anyone else here after I count to ten, is going to have the same thing happen to them, as the poor fellow," Piper announced, she didn't even have to start counting, as soon as she began speaking everyone left. "I love it when they run away," she smirked.

"Alright people, back to the whole I might have aunt Piper's freezing power here," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh right, how is this even possible? I thought only our children could get those powers," Piper wondered, she was about to call on Lilian, when she appeared.

"I can answer that," she said. "Well, the reason why he has your powers Piper, is because the elders agreed that it would be best to strip him of a few demonic powers, but they had to add new powers to override the first one, so they chose your aunt's molecular manipulation power," Harry's eyes widen. "They took away your flaming, shapeshifting, even though you never used it, and energy ball, although it seems that your body didn't like that so asked for an equal change, so you not only get Piper's power, but you also get healing," she replied.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Paige asked.

"We can, it's just that we don't use it too much because it uses a lot of magic, now I have to go back, before the others get worried, I'll see you guys around," she waved at them before orbing away.

"Alright then, since you now have my powers, you are going to need to control it, before you accidentally freeze people at random." Piper told him.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"Okay so Harry, I think I know what the egg is, and how you can find out the second task," Ian stated, they were in the library looking over a bunch of books.

"Great, sorry for being so late, about 2 days late," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright Harry, I heard from your mom that you got an upgrade," he replied.

"Yeah, It's a bit weird, and I'm trying to get a hang of it, it's a bit difficult but I'm almost there," he informed him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, now as I was saying, it has the voice of a selkie, or merfolk, so you have to submerge it underwater so you can hear it's voice." He told him.

"Great, this is great, I'll do that after the announcement in the grand hall, come on let's go," he said, pulling the boy out. Ian just groaned as they made their way towards the grand hall, once they got in, Harry saw his family in a very deep, or at least that's how it seemed on the outside, conversation with McGonagall and Snape. Ginny was alone her eyes red and puffy, from crying a lot, Harry felt a bit bad but he couldn't help but think he deserved it.

"Ah yes, I have a quick announcement to make," McGonagall stood up. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I am the Head Deputy mistress Minerva McGonagall, now it is my greatest honor to inform you that in 5 weeks time, we will hold the traditional Triwizard Yule Ball, the ball is first and foremost... a dance," she told them, the boy's automatically shifted in their seats, the girls began squealing wondering who to ask out. "Now I will have some lessons for all of you, and the Champions are the first to dance, so I am going to need the four Champions and their companions to see me at the end of the this week so you can learn the steps to the opening dance."

"So sweetie who are you going to ask?" Phoebe asked, as they reached the Ship.

"I don't know, I have someone in mind but I don't know what to do," he sighed, before Harry could reply Cedric was walking towards them.

"Hey Harry, Mrs. Halliwell," he said.

"Please call me Phoebe," she told him.

"Okay, um... Harry I was wondering if I could talk to you privately," he asked. Phoebe got a reading on the boy, and she was happy that the boy only held respect for the boy, no lust in his emotions.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll see you inside with your father," Phoebe said entering them alone.

"So Cedric, I'm glad you wanted to talk I have something to ask you," Harry said.

"Oh... um you can go first," he said.

"Have you figured out the second task?"

"Not yet, it's a bit difficult," he replied.

"Great, it's a merfolk egg, try to put it underwater," he said.

"Thanks for that, but... I... uh wanted to know if you could... maybe... help me?" He wondered.

"With what?" Harry asked.

"I want to ask Padma Patil, but I don't know if I should, I've had a small crush on her since her third year," he told him.

"Oh... well I think I can help you, come on I saw the Patil twins in the lake, we can ask them directly," he told him, leading him to the lake, he reluctantly agreed, making following Harry. They reached it and they saw the twins approached by Cormac McLaggen and Zacharias Smith.

"Hey so you should be lucky that I'm asking you to the yule ball," Cormac smirked, trying to lean in towards Padma.

"Yeah, and you're glad I have my eye on you Parvati, I mean no one thinks your pretty," Zacharias said.

"Hey you two back off," Harry snapped.

"What are you going to do Harry, you're nothing but a coward hiding behind your relatives." Cormac snapped.

"Heh, you think I can't defend those close to me?" He flicked his wrist and both boys flew back to the lake.

"Thanks Harry, they were beginning to annoy us," Parvati said.

"No problem, hey Padma Cedric wanted to ask you something," he told him, "you want to walk around Parvati?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone," she gave Padma a knowing look, as they left the two alone.

"I'm surprised the great Harry Halliwell would want to me," she teased, as they walked around the edge of the lake.

"I wanted to ask you something, do you want to be my date for the Yule ball?" Harry asked.

"Sure why not, but I'm surprised you're not asking Neville," she joked.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Oh please Harry, I've seen the way you look at each other, although there's also Viktor, who would have thought you would attract him, anyways I'd love to, I'm guessing your trying to keep them safe from Dumbledore?" He looked at her shocked.

"What do you know about him?" He asked.

"Me and Padma know that, that idiot is nothing but trouble, we keep our distance from him." She replied.

"That's great, you want to meet up with your sister?"

"Yeah, I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything stupid in trying to ask him out."

"What, she likes him?"

"Yeah, and I know he likes her as well, but they are so shy to tell each other, it's a bit cute." She replied.

"I know, the same thing happened with my cousin and Dudley, they were trying to ignore their feelings for each other, I was literally going insane with all that sexual tension," he joked.

"Well, let's see what the damage is," she said, as they made their way to where they were, once they reached there, they were surprised to see Padma and Cedric kiss.

"Finally sister," Parvati cries out, causing both of them to break off.

"Wow Cedric, I leave you two alone and your sucking faces," Harry teased.

"W-w-whatever... um I have to go... I'll see you around Padma," Cedric blushed leaning and giving her a peck on the cheek, before leaving.

"Bye Cedric," she called back.

"So I'm guessing he asked you to the dance?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah... god... it was magical, and the kiss was even better than I dreamed it was," she replied, she looked like she was on cloud nine.

"I'm glad for you sis, Harry here also asked me to the dance," she said, as if it was a normal thing.

"Really? I thought you'd ask Neville, or maybe even Viktor, you two seemed really close," she replied.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble towards Neville, besides I'm going with Parvati as friends, and I didn't want to wait until the last minute to ask some random girl," he replied.

"Well I'm flattered that I got chosen over some random girl," Parvati replied mocking a hurt look.

"You know what I mean, well I have to go, my mom's wanted to talk to me about something, I'll see you both at the classroom." He waved leaving them alone.

"He's so cute isn't he sis?" Padma sighed.

"Yes he is, but he can be so oblivious when it comes to love, it's just so cute," Parvati replied, as they linked arms together, and began heading over towards the castle a huge smile on their faces.

_This is going to be a fun party,_ they thought.

* * *

**1 Latin - a - I call on thee, powers that be let thy will be seen - b - release their powers to the skies, descend with a strong might and break all ties**

**Sorry about just posting, I know I was going to post it yesterday but I couldn't finish it in time, so what do you think about Harry's new power, and what powers do you think Colin and Dennis will have? R&R cause they make me super happy... ALSO any questions you have for me please let me know... see you all later :D**


	21. 21

**AWWWW :( I'm not getting many reviews, oh well I'm not big on reviews anyways, but they do make me happy, so please leave any comments you have.**

**But to the people that did review:**

**mattcun -** I'm not going to stop writing, so I hope you still like what I'm going to say

**TerraeStarDragon88 -** wow, I forgot about that... *thinking*... that sounds perfect, it would totally work on the story, however I think I might save it for later on

**AGAIN I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT... PARTIALLY**

* * *

**Chapter 21 (WARNING SMUT AND GRAPHIC DEATH!)**

"Again!" Piper called out, they were in the room of requirement, which Hermione found. Harry, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole were in there.

"Book!" Paige called out, a book from the shelf orbed into her hand, but before it could finish orbing, she pushed it away sending it fly at Harry. He flicked his wrist, and the book froze in mid air, it stayed frozen for nearly 9 minutes.

"Still not good enough Harry, you need to be able to control how long it's going to be," she said, they've been practicing for nearly a week, the ball was going to be held in 3 days.

"Oh come on aunt Piper, I'm exhausted, we've been training for almost none stop, the ball is in three days, and I still don't have my dress robe," he replied.

"I know, but if you can't control your power, you can accidentally freeze someone in front of people," Phoebe told him.

"Can I take a breather, I have champions dance practice in an hour, plus I have to know what the 2nd task is about, please I just need like a 2 hour breather," he said.

"Sure, anyways, after your done you're going to practice more on your other powers, and on physical combat," Cole told him.

"So you mean, mom can start teaching me those kickass moves?" Harry smiled.

"Hey! Language mister," Phoebe glared at him.

"Well, I'm going to go get my dress robes ready, get my partner and go to class," he said, as he made his way out.

"Who did you invite for the ball?" Phoebe asked.

"I bet it was Viktor," Paige said.

"Nah, it's Neville," Cole replied.

"Oh come on, it must be some other cute guy right sweetie?" Phoebe asked. "Oh maybe it's that Cedric boy, he's cute."

"Oh god... no I didn't ask them, god having a family is embarrassing at times," he said. "I asked my friend Parvati, she said yeah, we're going just as friends, cause I don't want to put more people in danger, just agreeing to see her is bad as it is," he replied.

"Oh that's sweet, well go on and get your clothes ready, I hope you like them, we were able to get them custom made," Phoebe said.

"Thanks mom, bye everyone, see you all tomorrow," he said, waving at them and leaving the room. He arrived to his room in time to see Parvati there waiting for him, she was wearing a simple back knee length skirt, white v-neck, and flats.

"Hey Harry, how were the practices?" She asked.

"They were great, but exhausting I was able to hold the freezing for almost 9 minutes, but aunt Piper wasn't happy about it." He replied, as he went into the room, he saw his dress robes, it looked like a simple dark blue almost black tuxedo, but the jacket was long, it looked like a trench coat. He quickly changed in black sweatpants, blur shirt, and black sneakers.

"Sorry about that Harry, it must be draining on your magical core as well as your energy," she replied.

"Yeah, but I've always had a bigger reserve than most my age, so it's nothing," he replied. As they made their way towards the classroom.

"You're magical Harry," she said, "and a great dancer as well," she teased.

"Thanks, come on before McGonagall starts scolding us," he said, as they rushed to their class.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Dumbledore was wandering around Knockturn Alley, he was looking for a certain rat-faced man, his most 'loyal' servant, he had to admit, playing with his little toy's were starting to bore him, aside from the Charmed Ones watching his every move, he was glad they began to ignore him when they took Ronald away, not that he was complaining. The boy was absolutely horrible, annoying, and self-centered, the only thing that boy was good at, was using his mouth, the things the boy could do with his tongue, he found out that he had practice with his older brother's Charlie and Bill, he also had the best ass, always tight, like he was fucking a virgin every time he got the boy alone, which was everyday. He was upset his toy was gone, but he didn't care, although he wished Piper would have added Molly to the spell, she became unbearable to be around, always yelling and trying to curse everyone. He finally found who he was looking for, he took a giant gulp from his flask, and began shifting into his younger form, he waved his wand around him and his clothes automatically began shrinking to fit him better, he walked up to the man, and poked him with his wand on the rib.

"What do you... oh Professor I'm sorry I didn't recognize you for a minute," he bowed, instead of answering him Dumbledore threw the potion at the man, who caught it. He looked at the teen, who was glaring at him, he drank from it and turned back into his teenage self, his hair was more controlled, and his face didn't have that rat like feature. Dumbledore waved his wand around the boy and his clothes shifted back into his old Hogwarts clothes.

"Follow me and don't make a sound Pettigrew," he ordered. Peter simply followed his old headmaster into an inn, then up the stairs to a hotel room, once he entered he was pushed into the bed, Dumbledore raised his wand and began placing a ward around the room. "Now let's do this quickly, I have no more toys, and as I remember correctly, you had a great dick, not as big as James, but eh, beggers can't be choosers, now strip!"

(SMUT WILL COMMENCE/GORY DEATH SCENE)

Peter did as he was told and took his clothes off as quickly as he could, once naked he became more self conscious, as he saw Dumbledore eyeing him. He wasn't fat, he still had his baby fat, his dick stood limply at 5 inches, it wasn't big, but it was fat. He watched as Dumbledore began taking his own clothes off, he remembered that body from his teenage years, when he would be his bitch, he loved being dominated, he sometimes placed James under imperio and have James fuck him raw and hard, without James knowing it. Dumbledore, knew this boy's dirty secret, and used it agaisnt him, although he didn't have to do much since it seems that Peter wanted to be fucked like crazy, so he gave in willingly. "Come here big boy," Dumbledore said, Peter moved closer until their lips met, and their bodies were touching. Both fighting for dominance, until Peter gave in, moaning into the kiss, whimpering as Albus moved his hands around the boys chest, pinching his nipples. "Bend over," he demanded as he broke the kiss, shoving Peter on the bed, the boy let out a whimper, then proceeded to get on his hands and knees on the bed, Albus got on top of him, stroking his own member, as it twitched in anticipation of pounding the mans hole. He thrusted completely, ignoring the loud yelp from the other person, and began thrusting deeper and deeper, hitting the boys prostate. Peter let out moans of pain and pleasure, Albus leaned forward and began massaging Peter's nipples.

"Fuck, it's so big," Peter moans.

"God you're so fucking tight, it's great," Albus groaned, then his thrust became faster and deeper. "Oh god I'm close!"

"OW! You're beginning to hurt me professor," he pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking slut, god it's so tight!" He growled.

"OW! Please it's not getting any better... it's hurting me," tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Shut up, you pig, god I'm gonna..." he was thrusting even harder and faster, a tingly sensation was flowing down his leg, he saw a bit of blood, and he smiled.

"PLEASE! IT HURTS STOP!" He tried to squirm away, but he couldn't move his ass felt like it was going to tear apart, he suddenly felt it pulse through him.

"I'm cumming!" He groan, as he thrust one last time, this time even deeper than possible.

"AH!" He yelled, as he also came. He fell on the body twitching, as cum and blood came out of his ass, Dumbledore looked at his toy.

"What to do now?" He sighed, he cleaned himself off, and got dressed. He felt a wicked smirk appear on his face, he grabbed his wand and turned the boy around, it was about 2 more hours until they both changed back into their original form. He quickly clean the boy up, '_incarcerous_,' ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped tightly around the boy. "This might be a bit painful, I'm bored and your the only other entertainment I have," he sighed sweetly.

"Please let me go," he whimpered.

"No I don't think so, I need my fun," he smirked, '_diffindo_,' he chanted making a few cuts on Peter's shoulder, and stomach, they weren't deep cuts, but he still let out a wail. "You're ruining it for me," he pouted, '_silencio_,' he said, and his voice was caught off, he was still crying in pain but no sound came out. "I'm still ready for round two, what about you?" He did give the other man a chance to respond as he took his wand out and continued cutting him up, Peter was bloodied, tears mix with blood.

"Ugh, I got over it, and well you're going to have to disappear... forever you know, well bye!" He said cheerful as he saw Peter's grown body covered in cuts, a few fingers taken off, half of his ear torn off. "I hope you can understand that you can't live anymore." He mocked looking sad, while Peter was looking at him wide eyed, silently pleading to leave him alone. He felt something penetrate him under there, he suddenly realized it was his own wand, the one he thought he lost, he closed his eyes as he braced himself for the pain.

_Please forgive my James and Lily, I hope you can forgive me, I hope Harry could forgive me, god I feel used, and it all hurts, I just want this to end!_ He thought, as he felt his old wand go deeper and deeper in him.

"Good bye Peter, it was nice fucking you," he smiled sweetly. '_Confringo_,' he said, and suddenly Peter began expanding until he exploded, blood spilt everywhere, Dumbledore looked down at his clothes and sighed, he cleaned himself up again and left. He still had the wards up as he left the building, he took out his wand and pointed it at the in, '_confringo_,' he chanted and the whole inn blew up. He left whistling and smiling back to the school

**/*/*/*/*/**

"One two three, one two three, one... Mr. Krum, please eyes on your partner," McGonagall said. Viktor blushed slightly, as he and his partner, Katie Bell, were dancing around.

"Please try and not look like you're into Harry," she teased. Viktor asked Katie out, because he didn't know how everyone would react to this, Katie agreed for the same reason, except she wanted to ask Angela Johnson.

"Sorry, it's just he looks soo cute," eh replied, whispering slightly.

"You are so wrapped around his finger," she joked.

"I know, but for some reason I don't seem to care," he replied.

"Alright everyone, due to unseen circumstances, the three headmaster/ress have decided that the Champions are to preform for the entertainment, after the opening dance, we'll start with Ms. Fleur, then Mr. Cedric, then Mr. Viktor, and finally we will end the night with Mr. Halliwell," McGonagall said. "So please tell me what you are going to preform for the ball, now back to work, one two three, one, two, three, lift, two, three."

Harry looked around the room and saw Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur dancing around, she moved gracefully, alongside Wyatt, while Cedric looked like he was ready to trip over his feet, although it was a better improvement than a week ago, Viktor was doing fine, but for some reason kept looking towards Harry. _This is going to be a great time, I hope if they'll be okay with me singing a mortal song? _He thought as he continued to dance with Parvati.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to make the YULE BALL A huge thing. So what did you think? I hope you like it, I know i didn't talk about Peter at all in the whole story but I wanted to show you all Dumbledore's evil side, not caring about anyone as long as it was for the greater good.**


	22. 22

**Chapter 22**

"You ready Harry?" Parvati asked, Harry glanced himself in the mirror quickly, and did a few last minute fixture. He looked handsome, not to toot his own horn or anything, his hair was tied in a tight ponytail, he wore a triquetra tie clip symbolizing his family.

"Yeah I'm do... wow Parvati you look beautiful," he gasped, she was wearing a beautiful long pink dress, with a dark pink sash across her right shoulder, her hair was in a plait on the top and flowed free on the bottom.

"Thanks, you look very dashing, the tuxedo really brings out your white skin, which in turn makes your eye pop out, although what happened to your glasses?" She wondered, noticing that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Oh, I'm wearing contacts, I'm thinking about getting them fixed, I'm going to ask Pomfrey if she can... so shall we?" He extended his arm to her.

"We shall," she replied, taking his arm. As they arrived to the castle, Harry caught a glimpse of Viktor and Neville, Viktor wore a dark red dress robe, and Neville wore a black dress robe.

"You look fantastic Harry," they said, as they reached him.

"Th-th-thanks, for that," he replied, blushing slightly. He saw his family going inside, they gave him a small wave, and he returned it.

"So Harry are you ready for your performance?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I can't really wait, I hope they all like it." He replied.

"Oh they will don't worry about," Ian replied, walking towards them, he wore a navy blue dress robe.

"Hello ittle Harrikins," the twins called out in union.

"Hey guys, where's 'Mione?" He asked, just then there was a sudden gasp, he turned and saw Hermione. She was absolutely stunning, he usual bushy hair was now controlled into waves, she was wearing a pink dress.

"Wow!" The twins sighed.

"You look beautiful," Padma and Parvati said.

"Thanks," she replied, as she reached the bottom, Fred and George were instantly at her side, both offering her their arms, which she took.

"We'll see you in there Harry, good luck," the trio said, as they went inside. Professor McGonagall approached them,.

"Alright you four, now come on and line up, so we can start the opening ceremony, good luck you three," she told them. They lined up, Harry gave Wyatt a knowingly look, causing the older boy to blush slightly. Once they were ready, the double doors opened, and they walked into the grand hall, everyone was clapping as they were walking. They all gasped the grand hall was changed into a icicle palace, they reached the middle of the room, where they were going to dance, and got into position.

"Ready Harry?" Parvati whispered to him.

"Ready," he replied, then the music began. Harry was leading Parvati in the dance, a simple waltz, it was in perfect sync with the others, even the lifts were perfect. Everyone was in awe at the gracefulness Harry and Fleur showed, as if their feet never touched the ground. Then Leo and Piper joined them, along with Phoebe and Cole, then Neville and Luna, Dean and Lavender, Severus and Minerva. It was truly a wonderful sight. even Grindelwald and Maxime joined. After the opening ceremony Albus made his way towards the podium.

"Ah what a marvelous start to this ball, now to continue this ball, the champions will do the traditional yule dance, many of you must know this, so I do hope you will join," he smiled at them. Harry wanted to punch that smile from his face, but he couldn't, at least not yet. They once again lined up, but this time the guys were on one side and the boys on the other side, they bowed to each other, and approached one another, with the boys' left arm up, and the girls right arm up, they moved around in a circle, their hands not touching as they looked at each other. (Think Vampire Diaries with Elena and Damon)

Neville couldn't help but feel jealous, _I wish that was me dancing with him,_ he thought. As he saw them dancing, he also noticed the hint of jealousy in Viktor's eyes, he somehow felt a bit better.

Harry and Parvati were waltzing around, looking at each other, smiles on their faces, "what's wrong Harry, falling for me? Won't Viktor and Neville get jealous?" She teased.

"Ha, you wish, but what about you? You aren't falling for me are you?" He teased back.

"In your dreams, you wish you had a girl as fine as me," she joked. "But in all honesty, I actually like Justin, from Hufflepuff," she blushed slightly, looking over at Justin, who was staring at her as well, a sad look on his face.

"I'll make it up to you two, make sure you stay till the end, and let him have the final dance," he replied.

"You are a man of many surprises Harry Halliwell," she replied. The music stopped and everyone clapped, then the party began, more people joined the dance floor, Harry saw Hermione dancing with Fred, then George.

"If you'll excuse me Parvati, I have a friend to ask to dance, why don't you ask Justin to dance, then you can tell him about what I told you." She simply nodded and they made their way to their own destination. "Mind if I take her from you?"

"Not at all Harry, they are beginning to make me crazy," Hermione replied.

"You wound us love," they replied.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and followed Harry to the floor, "so Harry, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know..." he wondered.

"Don't act like an idiot, we both know that you're attracted to both Neville and Viktor, so who are you going to choose?" She looked at him sternly.

"I... I don't really know, these past few months I've been spending time with both, and the more I see them, the more confused I feel," he replies. "With Neville, I feel like I can be myself and all my walls fall down, but with Viktor, I feel safe, I don't hide behind a mask."

"Oh Harry, I know it's going to be tough but you have to choose, if you want I can look in the library for a way to reveal you, your true feelings," she stated.

"Hermione, we both know that there are no spells to help, we can't even use magic to control love," he said.

"I know... I just wanted to help you," she sighed.

"I know, and thanks for that, I just wished I had some signs," he replied, offering her a small smile.

"Oh Harry, don't worry, I'm going to help you figure it out, cause you are a stubborn boy," she teased.

"Yes, yes I am," he chuckled, as soon as the music stopped playing, McGonagall went up to the podium and cleared her throat.

"Um... can I please have your attention, we will begin with our champion talent, for the remainder of this ball, we will have the four champions preform for us," she told them. "First up will be Ms. Fleur Delacour." Everyone began to cheer, as she made her way to the stage.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you like this, this is my sister Gabrielle, we will present to you a dance," she said, she changed her long white strapless gown for a baby thigh length skirt, and a white shirt. The little girl also wears a white shirt, and knee length baby blue skirt. Wyatt was mesmerized by the girls beauty, the music began to play and Fleur and Gabrielle went to the center of the stage. They began to moved around, Fleur took out her wand and casted a water spell, allowing the dance field to be covered in an inch thick of water, while everything outside was dry. They began spinning around, the water seemed to be moving around with her, her hands flew around her, as she made spins and twirls. Gabrielle, began to pull out a baby blue ribbon wand, she began spinning the wand around, creating an illusion of water, she waved it around, making everyone gasp as she moved gracefully, the water that was in the air, seemed to be staying still. Fleur also took out two ribbon wands, one light blue, and the other blue, but it seemed more like wings than wands, she then began spinning, her arms in a diagonal straight line. As she was spinning she seemed to be engulfed in a water sphere, while Gabrielle had the ribbon surrounding her in a baby blue vortex. The both stopped with a grand finish, Gabrielle threw the ribbon in the air and continued spinning, as wells as Fleur, she threw the wands in the sky, and as they fell, Fleur took her wand out and with a flicking motion, the water rose to the sky, falling with the ribbons. They got wet and somehow the water was able to make the ribbons fall into a perfect spiral around them. Everyone was in awe at the sheer control of their beauty, their talent, and their gracefulness. Wyatt couldn't help but smile as he saw her blushing when they locked eyes. Suddenly as if broken from their trance, everyone began clapping and cheering for them. They bowed, and waved as they went back to the other room, where they got dried up and dressed.

"That was simply marvelous, truly a spectacular display of magical talent, and beautiful techniques," Professor McGonagall said as she took the stage again. Fleur and Gabrielle went away to get dried and changed, "now I'm glad to present the next champion, our very own Cedric Diggory, I hope you all give him a great deal of respect," she says. Everyone begins clapping and cheering as Cedric makes his way towards the stage.

He was holding a guitar, "um... hey, um... I'm going to sing you guys a song I heard in the muggle world, I really hope you all like it," he said, as he began to play the guitar. (I'm using the Glee verison)

Can... anybody... find me... somebody to... love?

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, Oh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

He took a glance at Padma, feeling a smile appear on his face. Padma couldn't help but blush as he sang the song, knowing that he felt the same way for her. Parvati glanced at her sister, feeling happy that she found someone, now if only someone would find her.

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord!  
Somebody, Oh somebody  
Can anybody find me, somebody to love?

Everyday I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Everyone is in awe at his complete intake of the song, Harry can't help but laugh. Wyatt can't stop thinking about Fleur, even if she is next to him, trying not to blush, since his arm is around her waist.

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love [x 10]  
Can anybody find me

He takes a huge breath as he prepares his finale, as his eyes are trained towards Padma, who is smiling at him.

somebody to love?

As he finished the song, everyone began clapping and cheering. "Thanks, I'm glad you guys liked it," he said, bowing.

"That was very beautiful, I hope you are all having a wonderful time," McGonagall announced, everyone was cheering. "I'm glad now before we continue with the last two champions, how about we have a small intermission were we can talk to each other and eat," she informed them. Everyone went to sit down and began chatting with everyone, after the whole incident, a few people began to think if their impression of Harry was being misguided, everyone saw that he was genuinely kind and gentle to everyone. They witnessed him saving Romilda vane, from being attacked by one of the Durmstrang students, who had a little too much butterbeer, and apologized to her about his schoolmate's behavior. Since then, almost all of the Hufflepuff's have begun to treat Harry better, while only a handful excluding Dean, Lavender, and Parvati, stop thinking of Harry as a traitor and the next dark lord.

"That was very graceful dancing moves Fleur," Piper told her. They were in the biggest table with Cole, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Paige, Chris, Dudley, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Wyatt, Fleur, Harry, and Parvati.

"Thank you, Mrs. Halliwell," she replied.

"Please call me Piper," she told her.

"Okay, so Harry what are you going to do?" Fleur asked.

"It's a secret, I just hope everyone likes it, I've been practicing in the Room of Requirement on my free time, and I think I have it down, I just need to make sure everything goes as planned," he replied.

"Oh come on tell us honey," Phoebe pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry mom, but no can do, you're going to have to wait and see like everyone else, all I can say is that it's going to be great, and I'm glad I'm the final act." he replied.

"Ugh... fine, so how's the whole new power going?" She asked.

"It's better, I've been practicing on it with my free time as well, I've been able to halt it for nearly 30 minutes," he said proudly.

"That's great," Piper replied.

"Hey Harry who's that man over there, he seems to be looking over here," Paige asked, pointing over to the entrance, a man in a dark grey dress robe, his light brown hair long to his shoulder tied in a ponytail, he had a few scars here and there, but that didn't take away his appeal. As soon as his eyes and met with Harry's a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Remus!" He called out, causing everyone to look over to where he was looking, and there standing proud and with a huge wolf like grin on his face was Remus Lupin.

* * *

**I'm thinking about stopping it for right now here, but I just want to apologize for not posting sooner, I had to finish an appeal form for a class I took, and it took a long time, but here I am, I really hope you like it. Also PLS R&R cause they make me a really happy writer, I can figure out if this is still appealing to you and I need some feedback, also any questions you have for me, and don't worry it you think they aren't important they will be for me XD see you all next time :D**


	23. 23

**I'm glad you like this, and you all continue to read this, I'm so happy :D You are all great, I hope you continue to support this and other stories I'm going to write...**

**Onyx Orchid -** I'm not going to stop this story, so please don't worry, sorry about the gore, but that's the last bit of gore, until the finale, I'm glad you have fun reading this. You won't have to wait any longer for Remus to make an impact on the Halliwell's, especially a certain, Half-Whitelighter, Half-witch, ;)

**godessisis - **I'm glad you liked that idea, I love queen too :D He's going to show a bit more of his vocal skills, but that'll be later on, when he's serenading a certain twin ;)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_"Remus!" He called out, causing everyone to look over to where he was looking, and there standing proud and with a huge wolf like grin on his face was Remus Lupin._

_Back to the chapter..._

"Remus!" Harry called out, he got up and dashed towards his 'uncle' and gave him a huge hug, wrapping his arms around the older mans waist, holding close on to him, fearing he might leave.

"hahaha, hello cub, I've seen you have grown... a lot," he said, as returned the hug, he couldn't help but let the tears fall from his face, after many months of being alone, he was in much need of human contact and who better than, his self proclaimed cub.

"How are you even here?" He asked.

"It seems as though the Ministry has finally sacked both Cornelius and Umbridge, so all the laws they have set up, for their own personal gain are now over," he replied.

Dumbledore's eyes widen at this sudden revelation, _this can't be happening, Cornelius was supposed to find ways not to get sacked, I told him he wasn't to get sacked, this is ruining my plans,_ he thought._  
_

"That's great, oh Remus, I want you to meet my real parents, I'll tell you the details when the whole ball is over," he said, looking at Remus' expression. "This is my mom and dad, Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner."

"Halliwell?" His eyes light up with happiness, "it's an honor to meet the famous Halliwell Charmed ones," he said.

"Please, call me Phoebe," she replied.

"This is my aunt Piper, and her husband Leo, and my cousins Wyatt and Chris, oh and my 'brother' Dudley," he said, pointing to each one of them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Harry talked a lot about you," Piper said.

"I'm flattered," he replied, his eyes finally fell on Paige, his inner wolf howled with glee, he found his mate, his other half.

"And this is my aunt Paige, she's really pretty, I'm still shocked you're not taken," Harry teased, causing Piper and Phoebe to giggle, and Paige to turn red in embarrassment.

"Harry! I'm sorry about him, it's very nice to meet you Remus," she said, shaking his hand, she felt her knees almost give in, his hands were firm and strong. His voice, made her stomach flutter, and his eyes made her got mad with a desire she never felt in her life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, as he took her hand and placed his lips on them, she immediately blushed, but tried to hide it, although with an empath for a sister, she couldn't hide it much longer.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and everyone's attention returned to her, "yes... now that we had our fill, it's time for Viktor Krum to take on the entertainment," she called out, everyone cheered as Viktor took the stage.

"I'm not a great performer, but I do hope you enjoy this," he said. He raise his wand and sparks began to flutter out of his tip, with a simple flicking motion, a fireball appeared on the tip. He began flicking his wand more and more, until the fireball got bigger and bigger, until it reach the size of basketball, he threw it up in the air, and it hovered around, then he repeated the process 5 more times, until he had 6 fireballs, he raised his wand and in a circular motion, they all fused together, to make a huge grand fireball. He closed his eyes, he flicked his wand and fireball began spinning around, gaining speed, '_arresto momentum_,' he chanted and the ball slowed down, everyone was in awe at his control and how he was able to manage to keep a fireball of that magnitude from exploding. "I hope you like this, because I'm down to my grand finale," he smiled, he looked at Harry and saw the sheer admiration in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel a smug smile come on, as he also saw Neville look at him with envy. '_REDUCTO_.' he shouted, a red light shot out of his wand, and it hit the fireball exploding it into millions of small ember, '_protego_,' he said, and a bluish-white sphere surrounded each ember, as they gracefully fell from the ceiling. Everyone gasped at the beauty, they danced around the fires, and laughed as they watched in awe unable to speak, finally Viktor flicked his wrist and the ember disappeared. Everyone clapped and cheered as he bowed and left the stage.

"That was truly a wonderful display of magical control, thank you for that beautiful display of magic, now for our final act of the night, and the last act before we go to bed Harry Halliwell," she said, everyone cheered a bit.

"I hope you heard what I told you Parvati," he said, as he made his way towards the stage, "I do hope you had a great time, and I hope you all have fun with my final performance." He said, as he grabbed a headset microphone, "this is a headset microphone, it'll allow me to move around and talk at the same time, so please enjoy this." He got off of the stage, and made his way towards the center of the dance floor, Lavender, Luna, and Hermione all joined him, they all had a headset, suddenly the music began to play.

[_Harry/_**Backup/_both_**]

_Ladies (_**move**_)_  
_Gentlemen (_**move**_)_  
_Somebody ring the alarm_  
_A fire in the room_  
_Ring the alarm (_**and I'm throwin' elbows**_) [7x]_

They began to move their hips to the rhythm, in perfect sync, everyone was mesmerized by their movement.

_Oh, I'm overdue_  
_Give me some room_  
_I'm comin through_  
_Paid my dues_  
_In the mood_  
_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

They began to shake their asses, then sway their hips in a circular motion, running their hands down their bodies. Phoebe was shocked at the sudden movement Harry was showing, Cole couldn't help but feel red of embarrassment. Neville and Viktor couldn't stop the tent that was appearing on their pants, but they were sure glad the lights were low, otherwise it would be damn noticeable.

_DJ's spinning (_**show your hands**_)_  
_Let's get dirrty (_**that's my jam**_)_  
_I need that, uh, to get me off_  
_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

Harry made his way to the tables, and flicked his wand and it was cleared, then he got on top of one of the chairs and go on the table, and the girls followed. Everyone was in the mood and began to dance along the song.

**It's explosive, speakers are pumping (**_oh_**)**  
**Still jumping, six in the morning**  
**Table dancing, glasses are crashing (**_oh_**)**  
**No question, time for some action**

He was in the zone, he felt all eyes on him, and he liked it, he knew they were going to enjoy this, he noticed Hermione getting ogled by a lot of guys, along with Lavender, and Luna.

_Temperature's up (_**can you feel it**_)_  
_About to erupt_  
_Gonna get my girls_  
_Get your boys_  
_Gonna make some noise_

They were still on the tables, they bent their knees, allowing their ass to show, and they slowly came back up. This was turning into an orgy by the minute, and McGonagall didn't know how to stop it, not that she wanted to, cause she had to admit it was pretty amazing, how Harry could make his presence known. Dumbledore was livid, this wasn't the reaction he wanted from the students, he wanted them to boo him off, and throw things at him, not start dancing and cheering for him.

**_Wanna get rowdy_**  
**_Gonna get a little unruly_**  
**_Get it fired up in a hurry_**  
**_Wanna get dirrty_**  
**_It's about time that I came to start the party_**  
**_Sweat dripping over my body_**  
**_Dancing getting just a little naughty_**  
**_Wanna get dirrty_**  
**_It's about time for my arrival_**

_Ah, heat is up_  
_So ladies, fellas_  
_Drop your cups_  
_Body's packed_  
_Front to back_  
_Now move your ass_  
_I like that_

They did a circular motion with their hips, going lower and lower by each spin, then the jumped off the tables and made their way back to the middle of the dance room, and began dancing together Harry and Hermione between Luna and Lavender, shaking their asses, and moving their arms around, in a sexual way.

_Tight hip huggers (_**low for sure**_)_  
_Shake a little somethin' (_**on the floor_)_**  
_I need that, uh, to get me off_  
_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

**Let's get open, cause a commotion (**_ooh oh_**)**  
**We're still going, eight in the morning**  
**There's no stopping, we keep it popping (**_oh_**)**  
**Hot rocking, everyone's talking**

Harry went around the crowd, and began joining a few groups dancing together. He looked over at Neville and noticed the semi visible tent on his pants, he blushed slightly, and then also noticed the tent on Viktor, he couldn't believe that both boys were reacting like that.

_Give all you got (_**give it to me**_)_  
_Just hit the spot_  
_Gonna get my girls_  
_Get your boys_  
_Gonna make some noise_

**_Rowdy_**  
**_Gonna get a little unruly_**  
**_Get it fired up in a hurry_**  
**_Wanna get dirrty_**  
**_It's about time that I came to start the party_**  
**_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_**  
**_Dancing getting just a little naughty_**  
**_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_**  
**_It's about time for my arrival_**

Then they all went back to the middle of the dance floor, as the music began to go to a lower tone, Harry stopped moving for a bit to catch his breath, and just went around the three girls who continued to dance.

**_Here it comes, it's the one_**  
**_You've been waiting on_**  
**_Get up, get it up_**  
**_Yup, that's what's up_**  
**_Giving just what you love_**  
**_To the maximum_**  
_**Uh oh, here we go** (_**here we go**_)_

_You can tell when the music_  
_Starts to drop_  
_That's when we take it_  
_To the parking lot_  
_And I bet you somebody's_  
_Gonna call the cops_  
_Uh oh's, here we go's (_**here we go**_)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah.._.

He began dancing again, they bent down and the got up in a body roll, then they spin around and they did a hip roll.

**Wanna get rowdy_ (_**_rowdy, yeah**)**_  
**Gonna get a little unruly**_ **(**ruly**)**_  
**Get it fired up in a hurry_ (_**_hurry_**_)_**  
**Wanna get dirrty**  
**It's about time that I came to start the party_ (_**_start the __party_**_)_**  
**Sweat dripping over my body_ (_**_body_**_)_**  
_**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_  
_**Wanna get dirrty**_  
_**It's about time for my arrival**_

They continued to dance around, grinding on each other, and just having a great time.

**Rowdy**  
**Gonna get a little unruly**  
**_(_**_Ooh oh_**_)_**  
**Get it fired up in a hurry**  
**_(_**_Ooh oh_**_)_**  
**_Wanna get dirrty_**  
**_It's about time that I came to start the party_**  
**_Ooh sweat dripping over my body _**  
**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_** (**dancing dancing a little**)**_  
**_Wanna get dirrty_**  
**_It's about time for my arrival_**

**_Rowdy_**  
**Gonna get a little unruly_ (_**_let's get dirrty_**_)_**  
**Get it fired up in a hurry_ (_**_let's get dirrty_**_)_**  
**Wanna get dirrty_ (_**_let's get dirrty_**_)_**  
**It's about time that I came to start the party_ (_**_ooh ooh baby_**_)_**  
**Sweat dripping over my body_(_**_let's get dirrty_**_)_**  
**Dance and getting just a little naughty_ (_**_wanna get dirrty_**_)_**  
**Wanna get dirrty_ (_**_ooh yeah_**_)_**  
**_It's about time for my arrival_**

_Uh, what_

As the song ended, everyone cheered, and asked for more, "I'm happy you all liked it," Harry said, as he made his way towards the stage. "But I'm going to slow it down a bit, I want you all to get a dance partner, and dance around, as I sing my next song, and don't worry, this isn't my final song," he said, everyone cheered, and they got their partner. He took off his headset and set up the mic stand.

"Um... Parvati?" Justin asked, as he went up to her.

"Hey Justin, what's up?" She asked, although internally she was squealing like a little girl.

"I'm wondering if you would like to dance with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled, as she took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

"Want to join me Dudley?" Chris asked, Dudley simply nodded and joined him on the dance floor.

"Well, now that almost everyone has a partner, I guess, it's time to play the music," Harry said, as the music began to play.

_You want all my love and my devotion_  
_You want my love and soul, right on the line_  
_I have no doubt that I could love you, forever_  
_The only trouble is, you really don't have the time_

Everyone began dancing around, close to each other, Seamus went up to Draco and stretched out his hand, Draco simply smiled and took it, and they went on the dance floor. Remus took Paige's hand and led her to the floor, she didn't reject him, but simply smiled, as she leaned her head on his broad chest, feeling the warmth he emitted.

_You've got one night only, one night only_  
_That's all you have to spare_  
_One night only_  
_Let's not pretend to care_  
_One night only, one night only_  
_Come on, big baby, come on_  
_One night only_  
_We only have 'til dawn_

"I like you Parvati," Justin whispered in her ear, her eyes widen, and she leaned back and looked at him in the eyes, then she leaned in and kissed him. Harry smiled as he saw them kiss, it was what he hoped for.

_In the morning this feeling will be gone_  
_It has no chance going on_  
_Something so right has got no chance to live_  
_So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give_

Phoebe felt tears fall, as she saw him singing his heart out, she felt her pain, she knew he was in pain. She even knew what caused it, she glanced at both boys who were smiling sweetly at him, she couldn't help but feel anger surge from her, she didn't want to lose her baby yet, but she knew that he was no longer a baby, if the first performance was any indication.

_One night only, one night only_  
_You'll be the only one_  
_One night only_  
_Then you have to run_

Seamus was over the moon, he was dancing with Draco, he felt his heart pound over his chest. Draco didn't care that a few people were staring, he looked down on Seamus, who in return looked back at him, then he knew it was then and there that he had to give in, he leaned in and gently pressed his own lips on his, it was magical, the spark he felt, was like nothing he ever imagined.

_One night only, one night only_  
_There's nothing more to say_  
_One night only_  
_Words get in the way_

_One night only_  
_One night only_  
_One night only..._

Once the song ended, everyone began clapping and cheering, Harry smiled and bowed, "I'm glad you liked that, now for my last performance, I'll continue with the slowness, to all you love birds, I hope you all like it," he said, as the music began to play, he raised his wand and a white light shot out of the tip of his wand and it was aimed at the ceiling, causing it to snow.

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Neville couldn't help but feel his love for him grow, he knew he couldn't do anything about it, but he wanted to at least know that Harry liked him as well.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Phoebe and Cole went to the dance floor as well, she was over the moon, it was their first dance in nearly 19 years, she couldn't help but smile, this was perfect, dancing with the man she loved, while their son was singing for them. Cole couldn't get over how lucky he was, he finally left that prison, got the love of his life back, and found his lost son, he couldn't have asked for anything more

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._

Hermione still felt guilty, she could feel the pain in his voice, he needed help to know to choose, suddenly she remembered the book of shadows that Harry showed them, she remembered there was a specific spell that Phoebe wrote, it was a 'to receive a sign,' spell, he remembered that it was a personal gains spell, but since she wasn't a wiccan witch, she thinks the restrictions won't apply to her.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_And It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

Remus wanted to kiss Paige so much, but he didn't want to make it awkward with her, since he barely knew her, so he made it his new mission to not only spend even more time with his cub, but hopefully also get closer to Paige, maybe even marry her, but that won't be later on, right now he was just happy to be dancing with her.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh oh..._  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh oh..._

As the song ended everyone began clapping and whistling, "thank you for that, I'm really glad you all liked it," he bowed as he got off of the stage.

McGonagall went up to the stage and cleared her throat, "thank you Harry for that... entertaining time, but it's time to go to sleep, so please go to your quarters because in 2 weeks we will begin the second task, so please rest." Everyone started to leave, talking and laughing as they left.

"Harry, I'm so proud at you, but I'm not a happy person for that first song you had, how did you learn that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh... um... I was having fun, and I thought I could let loose a bit," he replied, blushing slightly.

"I think it was brilliant Harry, I didn't know you had moves like that," Seamus said.

"Yeah well... I'm glad you liked it, but I'm off to sleep, I still need to look at the clue and I haven't had much time to look it over, so I'll see you all later," he said, as he made his way to the Durmstrang ship.

* * *

Hermione was making her way to the common room, a piece of paper in her hand, and a dead rose on the other, she quickly changed from her dress into her nightgown, she grabbed a candle from her trunk, and made her way to the bathroom, she was glad all the girls were already sleeping. "I sure hope this works, I want to help Harry so I need this to work," she whispered, as she lit the candle. She took a deep breath and opened the piece of paper, she took the leaves off of them, and crumpled them and sprinkled it on top as she chanted., '_I beseech all all powers above, to send a sign. To free Harry Halliwell's heart, one that will lead him to his true love._' There was a sudden gust of wind, and the petals began to rise from the ground and surround the flame from the candle, until finally they seemed to be pulled towards it, and bust to flames, along with the spell. "It's done... I think... oh Harry I hope this works," she sighs as she blows out the candle, and slowly makes her way back to the dorm, not noticing a dark figure walking out of the shadows, to reveal Ginny.

"I hope this works too," she smirked, as she opened her hand to reveal a small vial of pink liquid, she giggled softly to herself, as she also made her way back to her dorm, making sure not to let Hermione know she was there.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I hope you guys do like it, I'm sorry it's a bit late, but I had to write many stories, and I was thinking of a great way to end this chapter... so here it is :D R&R and pls leave comments and any questions you have cause they make me happy :D**

**Songs for this chapter:::::**

**1. Dirrty by Christina Aguilera**

**2. One Night Only by Jennifer Holiday**

**3. Halo by Beyonce**


	24. 24

**God I can't believe I already have 14k views, I'm soo glad you all like this, I hope you continue to read this story, even after it's done, which, I'm sorry to say is pretty soon D: I've decided to make the final battle at least 2 maybe even 3 chapters, there will be character deaths, on both sides, so please be prepared... there will be a epilogue.**

**Winged Seer Wolf -** Thanks for that, and so far I think that's going to be the last musical chapter for a while, thanks again for the warning, and I'm glad you liked the chapter

**Rasean -** I'm glad you liked them, I also liked the songs I chose for that chapter,

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Harry was making his way towards the bathroom, his egg in his hand, made sure he wasn't followed, once he was finally reached the prefect's bathroom, and stripped himself of his clothes leaving everything out in the open, the moonlight did's it's job by emphasizing Harry's beauty, the light made his emerald green eyes shine brighter than ever, his body shined, revealing his muscled skin, the bits of scars that were left on him, that were the result of his training. He didn't notice the lust filled eyes, that were scanning him, nor did he notice a pink liquid being poured into the bath, but he did notice that the water was different, a more lighter shade of pink, he dismissed it as the light, as soon as he got in, he felt a shiver flow threw him. He dived in, making sure he was used to the water, he was glad that the bathtub was as big as a pool. After a while he went to the edge of the tub, and grabbed the egg, he then submerged himself and the egg underwater he then opened it up and a beautiful song came out;

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching, ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour - the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

He thought it over, _what will they take that I'm going to miss?... I know that it's going to involve the lake, we're going to have the time limit of one hour, and if I don't recover whatever it is, by that hour, I won't see it again..._ he pondered over the song, he decided that he needed to rest over the night, so he got up, got dressed in a white v-neck, and black sweats, he then made his way towards his room.

**/*/*/*/*/**

The morning arrived with a screaming girl, everyone that heard it, which was almost everyone, made their way towards the noise, revealing a shocked Harry, standing in the mirror, holding tightly on his sweats, but there was a slight problem, he was a lot smaller than before, even in his original state, it was small, he was now 4'9, his hair was even longer, it now reached his hip.

"Harry what happened?" Phoebe asked, Harry slowly turned around and everyone gasped, just then Neville orbed in.

"Harry what's going on, I felt your distr..." he stopped suddenly as he took a look at Harry, instead of the manly yet, graceful Harrison Halliwell, now stood a petite, curvy girl, her chest popping out of her v-neck.

"Mom, what happened to me?" Harry asked, wincing at how high her voice was at the moment.

"Harry... dear god what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, last night I went to sleep, and next thing I know, I'm like this, I have breast mom, BREASTS!" She exclaims, pulling up her shirt to reveal two very big pair of melons, Neville, Wyatt, Dudley, Cole, Leo, Chris, Viktor, and Ian all turned around.

"Put your shirt down, this instant mister!" She exclaimed, Harry complied, pulling down her shirt.

"What am I going to do? I mean I can't go around walking like this, I mean what the hell am I going to tell everyone, and before you even ask, I didn't even cast a spell, so this isn't it, although there was something different with the water I was using to find out the next clue on, it was a normal color one minute, but next it was a light almost clear pink," Harry said.

"I see what happened," Grindelwald sighed.

"What happen to my cousin dude," Wyatt asked, which resulted in a smack upside the head, by a very angry mother.

"Don't speak like that to him," she snapped at him.

"It's quite alright, as I was saying, he bathed in a love potion, but it seems that the effect of the potion had the opposite effect, the person who used the potion, made a mistake of adding it to a bathtub, it seems that instead of making you fall for them, you turned into their sex, meaning a girl was after you," he said.

"But who would... that FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Harry snarled, he quickly stripped herself of clothes, causing all the boys to turn around again in embarrassment, she quickly put on a pair of jeans, that were big, a t-shirt, and dashed out of the room.

"HARRY COME BACK HERE!" Phoebe called out as they all followed after her.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Ginny was sitting on the table eating, she couldn't wait until Harry would come crawling to his knees, pleading to have Ginny as his girlfriend, she let out a smirk.

"What the hell you smirking about Ginerva?" Hermione asked.

"Leave me alone traitor," she snapped, before Hermione could retort, the grand hall doors burst open, revealing a very pissed off girl, everyone looked at her and whistled, the shirt was doing nothing to hide the curves, and the breast she had.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" The girl snarled, as she scanned the hall until she met her target.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, you fucking did this to me!" She snapped back.

"I don't even know you!"

"Oh yeah, well someone must've been in the Prefect's bathroom and put a love potion on the tub while I was in there," she snapped back.

"Harry!" Ginny's eyes widen.

"We have a fucking winner!" Harry snarled.

"Oh my god Harry what happened to you?" Hermione asked, making her way towards her.

"This bitch put a love potion on the bathtub, and instead falling for her, I turned into a fucking girl!" she snapped.

"What!" The whole school gasped, everyone began to move around, trying to get a better look 'Harry', those that had front row seats, which was mostly Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, now knew why Neville and Viktor like him, even after all those muscles, and the athletic physique, he still had the grace of a woman, his body now matched his sleek jawline, his perfect nose, his luscious ruby red lips.

"Wow Harry, you look hot!" The twins exclaimed.

"Yes... well I need you to reverse this NOW!" She blushed slightly, before turning her attention back at Ginny.

"What do you want me to do?" She said.

"Reverse this, or so help me, you will regret it," she snarled, just then everyone else came in, in time to hear Harry.

"Okay, Harry calm down, this is no time to get emotional," Paige said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh no this not emotional, would like to see emotional, because I can get emotional," she said, and Piper couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"This isn't funny Piper, my son is now my daughter," Phoebe scolded.

"I'm sorry... it's just that I said those exact words a couple of years ago," she replied.

"I can't do anything, I didn't know this would happen, besides you always were a slut, and now you are," Ginny grinned.

"You are so dead bitch," she snarled, as she jumped to where Ginny was, they both landed on the ground, Harry on top of Ginny. "I should have vanquished your ass a long time ago," she said, as she began throwing punches. Just then Molly barged in, looking at Ginny on the floor, anger flared through her as she took her wand out.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" She snarled, as she began send a volley of spells, Harry looked up just in time for a disarming spell to hit her, and send her flying, hitting the ground hard.

"Oh you are so dead, that's my baby you attacked," Phoebe growled, she leaped over the table, with a combination of her levitation and martial arts skills, landing in front of Molly. She was about to cast a spell, when Phoebe knocked out her wand, then did a series a punches and uppercuts. She then did a back kick, and put a lot of her levitation powers on her front kick, which sent both women flying back, but only Phoebe had the chance to land gracefully, while Molly land back with an umph, and he undergarment's exposed. Everyone began laughing at her, Dumbledore, couldn't believe this whole thing, things were getting out of control, he was ready to call for silence when two people orbed in; revealing to be the Creevey brothers.

"Colin!" Gregory called out, but quickly hide behind Vincent when Draco looked over to them.

"Colin!" Harry exclaimed, he watched the two new arrivals, they were different, Colin seemed taller, she felt power emitting from them both, the same as Neville, Chris, and Wyatt. _They're whitelighter witches,_ she thought.

"Um... who are you?" Colin asked, looking around he noticed people were staring at them, he then noticed Dumbledore was glaring at them, more importantly at him, a hungry look in his eyes, he sent his own cold glare he's been perfecting along with his powers, and he smirked as he saw Albus gulp. He looked around and saw that Gregory was looking at him, after being away from Harry, he realized that his love for Harry was just a crush, lately he's been having dreams involving Gregory, he started blushing.

"Um... I'm Harry, Ginny used a love potion and I didn't drink it, so I turned into a girl," he replied.

"You look very pretty 'Harry,' very pretty indeed," Dennis joked.

"Oh hush, I think you need to tell me what you guys are here?" She asked.

"Well, we came to help out, although it seems you have almost all of it under control," Colin replied, looking at Ginny and Molly.

"ENOUGH! This has gone far enough, everyone please to your quarters, I need to see Harry and Colin now," Dumbledore called out, as he left the hall, everyone began to make their way to their common rooms, although the Halliwell clan was hesitant, Harry assured them it would alright, even Colin told them he wasn't going to let anything happen, as the duo made their way towards Dumbledore's office

* * *

"Sit down, the both of you," he offered, two plain looking seats, but Harry and Colin just stood there, much to the old man's annoyance.

"So what do you want?" Harry demanded, the potion seemed to be wearing off faster than what was predicted, only an hour passed, and Harry's hair began to shrink, it was now to his upper back, his boobs were now gone, but his manhood was still gone, which was pretty uncomfortable.

"I want to talk is all, lemon drop?" He offered, but Colin simply knocked the bowl out of the table.

"What do you fucking want!" Colin all but growled.

"Quite the mouth... didn't think you had it in you Mr. Creevey, then again you were great with your mouth," he smirked.

"I'm not the same boy you toyed with you old fart, now what do you want," he glared, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Hmm... didn't know you were this aggressive, I should have gone for your brother," he replied, which seemed to have been a huge mistake, Colin raised both of his hands, and a fiery wave of energy was released from his hands, sending the old man flying back with a thud.

"Nice going Colin, that's energy wave isn't it?" Harry said, impressed.

"Yeah, I've been able to control it, now I can send a wave any size I want, I can make it very powerful, or with enough juice to send fuckers back flying," he replied, looking at where Dumbledore was getting up, he was seething, he raised his wand and shot red lightning from his wand, Harry quickly raised his right hand and was able to freeze the stunner before it hit them, also freezing Dumbledore in the process. "Wow, molecular immobilization, that's a great power to have," he said.

"Thanks, it's aunt Piper's power, but the powers that be told me that they don't want my demon powers to take over, so they took out my demonic powers, so I now have my aunt's powers," he replied.

"Cool, so is it just freezing? Or do you have all four powers?" He asked, the potion seemed to have worn off now.

"Um... so far it's just freezing, I mean I don't think I'll be able to after a while," he replied.

"So what do we do about him?" Colin asked, pointing at the older man.

"I think we need to see what he needs," he said, as he moved over to the man, and motioned for Colin to follow him, "but first, um... about the whole..."

"It's okay Harry, I'll admit I had feelings for you, but I think I felt that I wouldn't be able to be with you, because of that kiss, you wished it was someone else, and I think for me it was a way for me to forget about you, in my own way, so let's just forget it, and move on to more pressing matters," he said.

"Oh... okay, alright then, I've been practicing as I've said, and I think I can do what my aunt does," he said, as he made a flick with his hand and the stunner unfroze hitting the door, then he made a movement with his hand, as if he was opening the door, and Albus' head unfroze. "Um... that's not what I had in mind, but that's different," he smiled.

"That's cool, what were you trying to do anyways?" Colin asked.

"I was trying to burn his beard, you know molecular acceleration, but I guess I don't have it down as I thought," he replied.

"What's going on... why can't I move my body?" Albus demanded.

"Harry froze ya, well I think it's called selective freezing, right?"

"Yeah, you can move your head but not your body, so now it's our time to talk to you _Headmaster_," Harry smirked, as he saw the old man's eyes widen with terror.

"But how can we do that without veritaserum?"

"I have a spell, but it's going to be tricky, I know of a truth spell, but it's kinda part of the whole personal gain thing, so I cast it, and everyone... and I do MEAN everyone in the castle... or house, will HAVE to speak the truth, there's a time limit, and anyone who isn't a wiccan witch won't remember, but since it's part of personal gain, we will," he replied.

"Wow... it's risky, but we have to do it, I and then all we have to do is..."

"Not let anyone ask us anything... and make sure my family doesn't find out, or the truth won't be the only thing that will hurt," he said.

"I won't let you, I'd rather bite my tongue than tel..." he was frozen again.

"Ugh... dude needs a breath mint, alright here goes," Harry said, as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, to remember the spell, '___for those who want the __truth revealed, o__pened hearts and secrets __unsealed, f__rom now until it's __now again, a__fter which the memory __ends, t__hose who now are __in this house, w__ill hear the truth __from other's mouths_,' once he was done with the spell there was a small wind.

"Did it work?" Colin asked.

"I don't know, let me see... Colin... you said you no longer have feelings for me... so who is on your mind now?" He asked.

"Um... Gregory, I mean I know I haven't talked to him much, but I don't know since my second year, he's been really nice to me, even if he is a Slytherin," he replied, suddenly his eyes were widen. "You... fine two can play at that game, Harry who do you have a crush on?" He asked, with a smug grin on his face.

"Neville, but at times it's also Viktor, they are both really cute, I have a history with Neville, but Viktor is the sweetest boy ever, they are both nice to me... fuck!" He cursed, as he glared at Colin, who's eyes widen.

"Well that was interesting... how about we go back to the topic at hand, and ask this bastard what he wants."

"Fine," he sighed, he twirled is right index finger and Dumbledore's head unfroze again. "Alright, look we have questions you, have answers so, we're going to get them, now what do you want with us?"

"I need you two to go back into my control... how else will I be able to kill Voldemort and make the wizarding world my fuck toy," he replied, snarling.

"Well that's not what I had in mind... alright... why do you rape your students?" Colin asked.

"It gives me the sense of being in control, besides they are easily used, then I can just throw them away," he replied smiling.

"I want to kill you so bad... but I can't... now I want you to forget this every happened," he said putting as much power in his voice as he could, without making sure Colin was affected. "Come on let's go," he said as they left.

* * *

The underworld was in a stir with the news of Harry being the Source' son. They were all gathered around in a huge meeting all types of demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures were surrounding three hooded teens.

"What are we going to do about that boy, the Powers that Be, didn't want him to be taken over by evil, so now they took his demonic powers, although he's still half demon," a siren wondered.

"We need to make him realize that he can become powerful if he joins us," a shapeshifter said.

"But that boy is too loyal to his family," another demon said.

"Then we show him that we're an extension of his family, we need to show him that we can offer him the protection of his real family, and then can we truly have the chance to rule the word," a voice from the shadows said, everyone turned to see a man making his way towards them, everyone gasped, at the sight of the man, he had olive skin, a stubble, black hair, with hints of white on the side, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black turtle-neck shirt, and black pants.

"No... we thought they vanquished you 19 years ago," a demon said.

"Well, like they said, they can't keep a bad man down," he smirked, as he stopped in front of the three teens.

"It seems our spell worked," the first girl said, she took of her hood to reveal Cho Chang.

"Now that we brought you back, it's time for you to hold your end of the deal," the other girl said, she also took her hood off and revealed to be Millicent Bulstrode, the other girl took off her hood and it was Hannah Abbott. "We agreed that you'd be free if we can have anything we want, so we want Harry, Cedric, and Viktor Krum to fall for us."

"Yes... we did have an agreement, but you see, your deal makes it... hard for my plan to happen... so I'm sorry but I have to decline," he said as he raised his hands and a swarm of burning particles is shot out of his hand towards the three girls, before they got the chance to cast their shielding spell. The particles swarm around them, as the scream, and try to take them off until finally the three explode leaving nothing by three piles of ashes to show that they were once here. "Ah... it's good to be back," he smirks, as the whole underworld bows to him.

"Welcome back... Zankou," the shapeshifter said.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Well please let me know... leave any comments you have... and any questions you want answered, yes... he's back, and there's going to be a big reunion later on, but not at the moment, first it's the second task and then a change of plans.**


	25. 25

**I want to sincerely apologize for not posting, as I've said before I began school and things are becoming crazy, so I thank you all for your patience, this chapter will be a bit short, again I'm sorry for posting so late, I appreciate the continued support.**

**A/N Don't worry I'll post my other stories as soon as possible... For some people who want to know about who has what power, I'll put a list of who has what power down below.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Phoebe and Piper were in the grand hall, the students returned after 10 minutes have gone by, but they still didn't see any sign of Harry or Colin, Paige and Remus were talking to themselves, Paige clearly blushing madly, which caused two knowing smiles from Piper and Phoebe. Cole and Leo were discussing Leo's new power development, along with Seamus, who surprised everyone by sitting in the Slytherin table. Wyatt and Fleur were talking to each other at the Ravenclaw table, they were joined by a girl with dirty blonde hair, her eyes were almost like Draco's except her's were more silvery grey, whereas Draco's eye's were more storm grey, she had a dreamy smile on her face, as she talked to them animatedly about something. Viktor and Ian were talking to Draco about the next task. Dennis and Neville were sitting next to Hermione, Fred, and George, also looking at the double doors waiting for Harry and Colin to arrive.

"So you two are also wiccan witches?" Hermione asked, Dennis told them about their time at Tom's mansion.

"Yeah, well we're hybrid's, we're whitelighter-witches, so far we have basic whitelighter powers, only we still haven't been able to use healing, photokinesis, the ability to manipulate light, or omnilingualism, the ability to speak a different language, but we can hover, orb, glamour, in which we can change our appearance, regeneration, where we can heal ourselves," Dennis replied. "But since Colin is the oldest he's able to do orb shield, while I have literary manipulation, in which I'm able to scan and absorb the content of any book with super speed."

"That's so cool, so what are your wiccan powers?" Fred and George asked.

"Well, Colin has energy wave, he let's out a wave of pure energy, able to vanquish anything in it's path, if it's strong enough, or it can send them flying, Colin can kind of control it, except when he's emotional," he replied.

"Wow, that's very powerful, how about you?" Neville asked.

"I have the power of optical fire bolts, and optical energy blasts, I'm only able to shot low power fire bolts and energy blasts," he replied. "I can just set things on fire, and wound them."

"That's so cool... hey Neville you said you were also a whitelighter-witch, so what's your wiccan power?" Fred asked.

"Oh... um, it's just projection, although I'm getting a hang of it, so now I can astral project, which allows me to project my consciousness somewhere else, I've been getting the hang of it but it takes a lot of energy, and I become exhausted," he replied.

"cool, what's projection?" George asked.

"It's the ability to manipulate reality, it takes a vivid imagination, and a strong emotion to pull it off, many powers can be accessed through projection, but it takes a lot of practice and concentration to pull it off," he replied.

"Wow Neville, I never knew wiccan witches were very powerful... so what are your thoughts about Harry?" Hermione asked, this immediately grabbed Viktor, Cole, and especially Phoebe's attention.

Before Neville answered there was a sudden breeze, "um... what did you say?" He asked, trying to hide the blush, although he knew he was failing miserably.

"I asked you, what you thought about Harry," she replied, "so what do you think about Harry?"

"He's so cute, his eyes are stunning, I mean he just has this presence, and he's so hot..." Neville's eyes widen, as everyone, except Piper and Paige were looking at him with wide eyes. Viktor was furious, he had a feeling that Neville liked Harry, but he didn't know he actually had feelings for him.

"Wow Neville, didn't know you thought that way about him," Hermione said, mocking being shocked. _I didn't think he would say something like that out loud? I was so sure he was going to say something else, the look in his eyes it was as if he couldn't help himself from saying it,_ she thought. Another thought came to her mind, and she got an idea, with a huge grin on her face, students around her began whispering, gossiping about the recent revelation, she got up and made her way towards Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe, guessing you knew right?"

"Of course I knew, hello empath here, I knew his feelings the moment they first arrived to the house," Phoebe replied, suddenly her eyes widen. "How did you..."

Before she could finish her question Hermione went over to Paige, "Paige what do you think about Remus?"

"He's sweet, kind, gentle, and must be a very great kisser," she replied, she immediately clapped her mouth, as she looked over to Remus, who was blushing, Phoebe and Piper were giggling to the side before they remembered that look on Paige's face.

"He di..." Piper began, and again was interrupted by Hermione.

"Piper, what do you really think about Albus Dumbledore?" She smirked, everyone leaned in especially the teachers to see what she would say.

"I think he's a egotistical, self-serving jerk, crazy son of a bitch, who must have a very small penis..." she gasp as she also clapped her mouth, everyone gasped in shock at her reply, all of the Slytherin's were trying very hard not to laugh, but eventually couldn't hold their laughter in any longer. While the professor's were also trying to hide their smiles.

"Harry cast the truth spell!" Leo exclaimed.

"The what?" Fred and George asked in unison, after they recovered from laughing.

"It's a spell that will allow the caster to hear the truth from anyone, whether they want to or not, but I don't know how he cast it, we ripped it out after Paige used it," Piper said.

"Um... I tried to rip it out, but then it somehow went to the back of the book," Paige replied, finally getting out of her shock, of revealing her feelings about a man she just met.

"What! But you said... ugh is there anything else you were hiding from us?" Piper asked, she then realized her mistake, but by then it was too late.

"I cast the summoning the dead spell to talk to Prue," she replied.

"You what!" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed.

"I always asked you how she was like, and all you do is compare us, you don't say where she worked, who she dated, things like that, so I decided to ask Prue herself, for the past 10 years I've been talking to Prue," she replied.

"Okay, this is bad, this is very bad, if Harry did cast the truth spell, then that means everyone here will have to say the truth and will be able to hear the truth, damn, Chris what time is it?" Leo asked.

"It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon, so if I'm right about the spell, the spell will end at 12 o'clock tomorrow, a whole 24 hours of truths being revealed," he smirked, as he began thinking ways of getting back at Wyatt. Once again the room was loud with gossip of this recent development, while many were planning on getting revenge. Before anyone could act, the doors opened revealing Harry and Colin, Harry looked at his aunt Piper and saw the glare she was sending him.

"Oh fuck," he sighed as he turned around and made a dash out of the grounds.

"OH NO YOU DON'T HARRISON JAMES TURNER-HALLIWELL! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Piper cried out as she got to follow after Harry, along with Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Dudley, while Paige and Remus stayed behind.

"Poor Harrikins, we're going to have to have a funeral once his family is done with them," the twins shook their heads in mock sadness.

* * *

"HARRY STOP RIGHT THERE!" Phoebe cried out, "Piper, do your thing," she gestured to Piper who flicked her wrist causing a small explosion next to Harry, making him trip.

"That's not fair aunt Piper!" He cried out as he jumped, using the power of levitation to move around form place to place.

"Yeah well, you're not allowed to do that Harry," Piper called out.

"I'm doing what I can to survive your wrath, along with mom's as well, so excuse me for having self-perseverance," he called back.

"Piper can't you use your aerokinesis to bring him down?" Phoebe asked.

"Won't that be a bit dangerous Phoebe?" Dudley asked.

"I don't really know Dudley, but I have questions, and I'll be damn before he leaves my sight, before I get my answers, so Piper can you do it?" She replied.

"I think so, but it might hurt him, since I can't really control it," she replied, as she raised her arm, pointing it towards Harry, she felt a tug in her gut as she commanded the winds around Harry, stopping him, before he fell, "ops."

"Ow! That was a low blow aunt Piper," he groaned as he got up, from the ground, everyone caught up to him, and surrounded him.

"Alright Harry, why did you cast the truth spell?" Phoebe asked.

"... Because I wanted to know Dumbledork's true intentions, what his plans were," he replied.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Piper asked.

"...Yes, I did, I had an idea that this would happen, but I swear it wasn't personal gain, that man wants to enslave the world," he replied, looking at them, like a kicked puppy.

Phoebe sighed, while Cole tried hard to hide the smirk he had, "I get it Harry, but you have to know that it's going to affect us, this is still personal gain Harry, didn't you read the book of shadows?" Phoebe asked.

"I did, but I mean, come on, you guys never let me practice the spells on the book, only do potions, I haven't cast a single spell... well aside from the erasing a memory spell, the binding spell, the truth spell, and the to summon the dead spell, but I mean that's just it... crap," he cursed, they weren't supposed to find that out.

"I'm sorry, the what spell?" Piper asked.

"I... summoned the dead... well not really the dead, you know like zombies, but more, like grams, and great gram, oh and aunt Prue," he replied.

"Harry I thought we told you that casting high level spells like that is dangerous, it took us at least a year and a half of being witches, to be able to use that spell, Harry that was very dangerous," Phoebe said, scolding him.

"Ugh, it wasn't that bad, I mean, besides I already had a full lecture from grams and Prue about it, I mean seriously, they would now about living a little... well I know they're dead but... oh you know what I mean," he replied.

"Ugh... we'll deal with this later mister, right now, I think I need to go to sleep some more, wake me up when this whole thing is over, come Leo," Piper said, as Leo followed behind her.

"I'm going to check on Fleur," Wyatt said, as he orbed out.

"Dudley, would like to go with me to Hogsmade?" Chris asked.

"I'd love that," Dudley replied, as they orbed out.

"I'm sorry mom, dad, I was trying to see why Dumbledore wants me," he sniffled.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie, but you have to understand, the truth isn't all it's cut out to be, this spell will cause a lot of pain," she told him, she felt his guilt, and felt bad for causing it to him, Cole saw the pained expression on Phoebe's face and decided to help out.

"Don't feel guilty Harry, I know you have many questions, and with your mom and your aunts working around the clock, you mom on her advice paper, your aunt Piper on P3, and your aunt Paige as a whitelighter, you wanted to talk to someone, don't feel bad, besides, your mom and aunts have made a few mistakes in their past, it's a part of growing as witches, so don't worry about it too much," he told him.

"Thanks dad, I love you two so much," he said, hugging them.

"We love you too son," they said in unison.

* * *

Seamus was giddy, he and Draco were by the lake. Draco got tired of the fights that were going on at the grand hall, so he decided to ask Seamus to the lake, he had to admit, now that they were here he suddenly felt nervous. He took a quick glance at Seamus, and when he saw Seamus' ocean blue eyes look at him, he turned away blushing. BLUSHING! BLUSHING! He was DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY for Merlin's sake, he was the sole heir to the Malfoy's, one of the most prestigious families ever, a Malfoy doesn't blush. After his initial mental struggle, he noticed that Seamus was fidgeting with his fingers.

"So Draco... what is this about?" Seamus asked, but his eyes widen as soon as he asked the question, he looked over at Draco, who had a look on his face that Seamus couldn't recognize.

"Um... I wanted to ask you something, but now that Harry cast the spell, I don't know if I should," he relied.

"Just tell me, you'd be surprised by my answer," he told him teasingly, Seamus didn't know where that came from, but he felt a smile spread to his face as he watched Draco blushing some more.

"You know what, how about I just show you," he replied, as he stopped pacing back n forth, he turned to face Seamus, he noticed that they were both the same height, before Seamus was shorter than Draco. He took in a deep breath before leaning in and gently pressing his lips onto the sandy haired boy. The first kiss they had was quick, but it still felt magical, this time, the kiss was slow, and more passionate yet chaste, Draco smirked as he felt Seamus lean into the kiss. He placed his hands around the boys waist, pulling him towards him, as Seamus tangled his fingers through Draco's hair, want to further deepen the kiss.

The went on for a good 2 minutes, before they realize that they had to breathe, reluctantly they broke apart, their lips were swollen, they had a hazed far-off look in their eyes.

"That was amazing," Seamus gasped, his mind running a mile a minute after that kiss.

"It was Seamus, I want to ask you something so bad, but... I don't know if you're going to remember it, or if I'll even remember it," Draco sighed.

"How about you ask me tomorrow, that way you would be worried about one of us forgetting about it," he said, moving his hands down until they were wrapped around Draco's neck.

"Okay, I will, but for now, let's stay here for a bit," Draco suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," he joked, as he leaned in and they resumed their kissing.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, I really do, um... I'm sorry for not being able to update quickly, I am preoccupied with work, and I hardly ever have time to write... but I digress, thanks to all of your support ^_^**

**Here's the list of who has what power:**

**Piper Halliwell: Molecular Immobilization / Molecular Acceleration / Molecular Combustion / Aerokinesis (After temporarily combining with the Goddess of Earth) / Voice Manipulation (After temporarily combining with the Goddess of Earth)**

**Phoebe Halliwell: Premonition / Empathy / Pathokinesis / Levitation**

**Paige Halliwell/Matthews: Orbing / Telekinetic Orbing / Healing / Hovering / Glamouring / Photokinesis / Orb Shielding**

**Leo Wyatt: Shadow Blast / Conjuration / Electrokinesis / Pyrokinesis / Telekinesis / Force Field**

**Cole Turner: Shimmering / Energy Balls / Telekinesis / Electrokinesis / Fireballs / Pyrokinesis / Force Field**

**Wyatt Halliwell: Orbing /Telekinetic Orbing/Remote Orbing/Telekinesis/Orb Shielding/Projection/Healing**

**Chris Halliwell: Orbing /Telekinetic Orbing/Telekinesis/Photokinesis**

**Harry Halliwell: Pyrokinesis / Energy Blast / Levitation / Pathokinesis / Luring / Electrokinesis / Premonition / Molecular Immobilization (Exchange from Flaming) / Molecular Combustion (Exchange from Shapeshifting) / Healing (Exchange from Energy Ball)**

**Dudley Evans: Pyrokinesis / Electrokinesis / Cryokinesis / Conjuring**

**Neville Longbottom: Healing / Glamouring / Orbing / Hovering / Photokinesis / Projection / Astral Projection**

**Colin Creevey: Orbing / Hovering / Glamouring / Regeneration / Orb Shielding / Energy Waves**

**Dennis Creevey: Orbing / Hovering / Glamouring / Regeneration / Literary Manipulation / Optical Fire Bolts / Optical Energy Blast**

**Seamus Finnigan: Shadow Blast / Conjuration / Electrokinesis / Pyrokinesis / Telekinesis / Force Field**

* * *

**I know it's a lot, but it's just to make sure ya'll don't get confused... so yea :D**


End file.
